In Between Land
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: A group of five journalists sent out on a business trip to learn more about the unknown country In Between Land. I really hope you like it! Inspired by my English homework. LOL.
1. Business Trip

**Hey and welcome to my new fanfiction! I really hope you like it as much as my other one! I am on a ROLL! :D I really do love writing unlike most people in my class I do love to write.**

**I want to tell you how I came up with this fanfic because I didn't think this would be a valid reason to start another one but why not? Okay so our English teacher told us to write a creative writing piece on an adventure like "The Hobbit" (I'm not even kidding it's the book we're reading in class) and everyone was excited because we don't do much creative writing because our English teacher HATES us. But then he had to ruin everything and say "I don't want you to write a whole book I want a restriction TWO PAGES." TWO WHOLE A4 PAGES! Wow. Thanks sir. You've really outdone yourself.**

**I mean really? TWO PAGES. I don't think I can get anything less than FOUR. So yeah. I'm posting my awesome LONGER MORE DETAILED version here. I haven't started my English homework yet but here I don't have any restrictions plus it's much more fun. I hope you like this chapter and I'd really love if you would give me some feedback. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Esme's POV**

I woke up this morning with my iPhone beeping in my hand. I normally slept with it in my hand now; this job is great but kind of annoying when you get right down to it. I've been working in 'Travel Monthly' for about five years now and where has it got me? Editor. Only editor, I hope when I get the chance I'll be editor and chief. But not at the minute, that position is filled by Fantasy publication's owner and founder's son Emmett Fantasy. Emmett is the one calling me right this second.

"Hello," I manage to get out of my dry mouth, I was only awake.

"Esme?" Emmett asked in his deep voice.

"Yes it's me sir. What is it you need?" I got up and stretched and took a look at the clock, ten a.m. pretty late for me to start working. Looks like I don't need to work that hard for the issue this month.

"I need you to come into the office as soon as possible. I have a job for you." And then there was a click at the end of the receiver.

By the way Emmett sounded he wasn't mad so that means I'm not fired, he didn't sound like it was an emergency either so it's not a major crisis, maybe he just wants to talk...

Whatever it is he said he wanted me at his office as soon as possible so I better get moving. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I started this morning like any other. Left the bathroom, got dressed, grabbed my laptop bag and my cup of coffee and was on my way.

Since I am editor I do have my own assistant who is in the office twenty-four seven ready to take messages for me and so on. She hardly gets a break. My assistant is called Tanya; I hired her when I became editor of Travel magazine. Tanya ALWAYS has my back and I am so thankful for that.

Tanya was waiting for me when I got into my office to leave my coat and things. She must've known I was going to meet Emmett because she told me that Mr Fantasy came by five minutes ago to see if I'd arrived.

So I rushed off to Emmett's office. When I got there I almost ran into his assistant Kate she pointed towards his office before hurrying off to the photo copier room. I could tell I wasn't the only one who needed to speak to Emmett this morning. I sat with four of my co-workers, whom I have never really spoken to before other than for business.

There was Rose, Emmett's wife. She worked as co-editor and chief alongside Emmett. Although Emmett had the tiniest bit more authority it doesn't seem to have affected their marriage. Next was Bree, the newest member of our writers group. Bree has been working here for about two months now and sadly her stories haven't been good enough for the magazine, I take pity in her I really do. After Bree there was Alice our creative director. Alice has this amazing eye for colours and styles, she has always wanted to be a fashion designer but she's never made it to the big time. Now she is hoping to become an editor and chief of a fashion magazine, so she's working here to work up to that. Then I was surprised to see Jessica an intern or really the receptionist that sits in the foyer of our magazine's floor. Jessica is a little slow when it comes to thinking about things, the only reason she got the job is because Emmett's father – Robert Fantasy – is married to Jessica's mother, Kristen.

I then wondered why Emmett wanted us to meet him. Especially because this was a group of females that have never worked together in their lives and now they are here together. I know Rose would never speak to any of us mostly because we are working "below" her as she likes to say. Jessica doesn't even look at us she acts like she has high authority but ultimately doesn't. Bree doesn't speak to anyone because she doesn't know anyone and Alice is always busy no matter what I'm surprised she made time for this meeting.

"Hello ladies sorry I'm late; I had a last minute meeting with my dad." Emmett called as he ran into his office. We all followed, very curious to find out why we were here. "Take a seat and make yourselves at home."

Everyone sat but we didn't "make ourselves at home" we all knew Emmett never meant that literally. "Okay so, as you all know we've been losing some customers. I think it's because we have no where new to review. And as I was doing some research I learned that there is one place we have failed to mention. In Between Land."

"What is In Between Land?" asked Alice puzzled.

"It's an unknown country situated between the Tropics of Cancer and Capricorn, hence In Between Land. The top half is above the equator and the bottom half is below it, the middle of the country as you can imagine is extremely hot the rest of it is alright as you get further away from the middle. No one has ever been to In Between Land, hell not many people even know there's a country like it. Just be careful and come back as soon as you can."

"Emmett how long do we have to do this and is it the _whole_ country?" I ask assignments like these aren't official without a deadline.

"Yeah the whole country. I am giving you a year so you should be okay. You're going at the end of the week which gives all of you some time to pack, get a replacement and of course do a little research. And I do mean little research because that's all the research you will be able to find."

"Okay so what time is our flight?" asked Bree. She didn't know much about travelling to write articles because this will be the first time she's out on the job but I am wishing her luck. I see in Bree what I once saw in myself, I have decided to take her under my wing if you will. I want to help her succeed in this business and not fall flat on her face like I did when I first started.

"Be here on Saturday at around seven a.m. as far as we know there isn't an airport in, In Between Land so you'll be taking a helicopter."

"Emmett that's just not going to work," Jessica said shaking her head, "there is no way that helicopter will be able to handle all of my luggage. I mean we're staying for a year right? That means a lot of clothes and shoes and accessories and don't forget souvenirs."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do to get you a private jet. Any more questions?"

"I don't think I could find a replacement that could do me Justice Emmett." Alice sighed. "My expectations are way too high and as if anyone could reach my standards.

"Alice don't you have a twin sister?"

"Yes but that's not the point Emmett. Like Ashley is capable of anything."

"Hire her anyway. Alice all you're looking for is a replacement not your double. Even if she is your double."

"I guess Ashley would be okay. Better her than someone I didn't know." Alice finally agreed. She wasn't kidding about high standards and expectations; Alice is a perfectionist and is looking to get ahead and she knows this trip will be the opportunity to get ahead and she also knows if she can't get a replacement because of high expectations and standards then she's going to have to stay back and stay behind.

"Why did you pick _them_ to go too?" asked Jessica. She thinks that this is her time to shine and really it's not. I think Emmett's sending Jessica because he thinks she needs to start working and stop slacking off. She isn't even at the front desk during her shift she's talking to other assistants.

"Well I'm sure you've all noticed this is an unusual team I've put together to do this assignment. After a lot of consideration I decided to mix things up. There are reasons to why I've put you all here. Rose to oversee everything, Esme because of her writing skills, Bree because it's a good first experience and she's never been on a business trip before, Alice because of her sense of style and taste and you Jessica because your slacking and I want you to prove to me you are worthy of a job here otherwise you're gone."

That shut Jessica up she didn't want to argue and she knew as well as the rest of us that she was indeed slacking. "Emmett will you be replacing me? Like will you be editor and chief by yourself when I'm gone? Can you handle being away from me for a whole year?" Rose asked sounding sincere.

"I'll try Rose but keep your phone on you at all times. I might need to call you just to hear the sound of your voice. I also have to check up on you and make sure you're all doing your fair share of work."

"Oh Emmett you can be so sweet sometimes. But you'll always find a way to ruin it."

I truly didn't understand Rose and Emmett's relationship at all. I know they met at work when Rose was just Emmett's secretary and I know she only used him at the start to get ahead but something in their story just doesn't add up. I mean is Rose still using him? Because you know that could be the case everyone knows about Rose's gold digging history with the last five editors and chiefs. I'm surprised Emmett agreed to marry her, maybe because he hopes she'll stick around but I don't think she will, I mean Emmett's young and still has a whole couple of decades ahead of him and so does Rose now that I come to think of it. Well, whatever her plans I'm making it my priority to spend a little 'girl time' with her while we're away to make sure Emmett doesn't mysteriously vanish in the near future.

"Okay well if that's all I want you to leave and get ready. I have a meeting in ten minutes and it's in your best interest to..." Emmett took a second look at his watch, "well doesn't time fly I'm late for the meeting goodbye ladies have a nice trip and I'll see you next fall."

You'd think it'd be a joke when Emmett said that right? Wrong, it is coming into fall now and we do have a year and of course it is a business trip. "How ironic can you get?" asked Alice.

"I know right? I think that's why I fell for him, cheap jokes and a whole lotta lovin'." Rose laughed.

"Oh my God! I so have to go! Sorry girls but this girl has gotta jet. TTYL!" Alice rose from her seat blew us some kisses and rushed out of Emmett's office.

"God and I thought we were gonna be friends," Rose sighed and then she turned to me, Bree and Jessica. "So you guys heard what Emmett said I'm in charge. Alice is next in charge and then I guess you can be in charge." She pointed at me, "whoever you are, anyway I just hope this will be fun I'm always up for new experience and of course I'm one hell of a leader."

"What does ironic mean?" asked Jessica finally aware that Emmett had left.

"Great so we have me the leader, then the editor, then the creative director, the newbie and then the bimbo. This is gonna be one hell of a trip."

"Oh my God! You're like the gold digger! How could I like not know who you like were? I am so like sorry I didn't like see you before! I'm Jessica by the way. You must be Rose? I'm like so right your name is so Rose we could be like best friends! I wanna know like ALL of your gold digging tricks! This trip just got less sucky huh?"

Rose and I just stared at Jessica's random outburst before Rose started speaking a couple of minutes later. "Actually on my passport and driver's licence it says my name is Rosalie but yeah call me Rose I hate the name Rosalie. And second of all my gold digging days are over, I've found love and I think you should too... well attempt to find love. And C I don't see how we could EVER be friends Ginger here has more chance of being my friend than you ever could! And finally I will most certainly NOT be having a good time on this trip if you keep TALKING!" and with that Rose Fantasy left the office and dialling on her iPhone as she went.

"OMFG! She did not just say you had more chance of being her friend than me! I like don't even believe that! I mean you're like really pretty and everything but your also like smart and like TOTALLY boring. I mean like no offence or anything I just don't understand people like you...." this is the last I heard of Jessica's second outburst today. I think I was getting a migraine why the hell would Emmett want _her _on this business trip?

As I left the office today going home to pack I thought of how Saturday would go. I know that's only two days away but I feel selected. I mean I've been on business trips before, hell, I've probably been everywhere there is to go but now I'm going to In Between Land I feel special. Wanted in some way, I'm a career girl like I'm sure Alice and Rose are and I'm sure Bree will work up to be and to be picked for an experience of a life time is just amazing.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Unusual group or WHAT? I know! I sort of thought it'd be more interesting that way and you get more POVS. :D You'll have to wait awhile for chap 2 though I'm afraid. I have to start working on the other chap for my other fanfic too. So while I multi task and everything please feel free to read something else! But come back.**

**I am sorry to say that I will be busy at the end of the month with exams so I won't be able to write. :( But don't be TOO SAD because after that it's the Summer and that means writing, writing and more writing! :D**

**Did I ever mention how I'm NOT getting this all on two pages? Aw well if I get a bad mark I'll blame it on the damn two page restriction. :D**


	2. Mystery Man

**Okay so I hope you liked chapter one! Today I got my mark back from my English homework and I got 6+ which is good in my school. :D I can't believe I did I left like ALL THE DETAIL out. :P I will post a one shot which will be my exact English homework so you can see how bad it is... it will be up A.S.A.P tell me if it deserves the highest mark in my English class. Lol. I prefer the fanfic version. :L**

**

* * *

**

Packing was SO HARD! I had to do a lot of research I mean wouldn't you want to know if you were going somewhere hot or cold? If I pack for both I will end up like Jessica, Rose and Alice and their insane amounts of luggage. I've been on business trips with Rose and Alice before and it's not exactly fun.

It took me two hours but I did it. I packed for this unknown place in the world. I just hope I packed right. To be honest I did have more luggage than normal but that was to be expected this is somewhere new so you're allowed to over pack right?

Saturday morning was rough for me. I got up at six that morning and I didn't feel too good. Trust my friends to take me out and not get me drunk. _Yeah right. _I thought to myself as I dragged myself out of bed. I didn't even recognize the person in the mirror, after a night out partying no one feels that good. I feel worse there is a GUY IN MY BED. Wow. I did not even see that coming.

Normally we go to _his_ place not mine! I grab my iPhone of the nightstand and dial speed dial #1 – Sue Clearwater – *_ring, ring_* _Pick up Sue!_ I look at the guy in my bed. Doesn't look familiar some guy I picked up in the bar? Maybe but HE HAS GOT TO GO! *_Hello you've reached Sue's voicemail I'm not here right now because I'm either being a mum, shopping or just plain hung over or maybe just drinking. Ha, ha. Leave a message after the beep!_* ***BEEP***

"Hi Sue its Esme. Can you call me as soon as you get this? If I don't pick up I'm on a plane! I just want to ask if you know anything about the guy in my bed right now. Thanks. Call me or text me just do whatever it is SOON! I NEED TO KNOW WHO HE IS! Bye." *click* great. That's just what I needed.

I rushed to the bathroom just in time as I throw up in the toilet. I finally manage to get up and look at myself in the mirror. _Esme what are you doing? You're twenty-four! You're a career woman and you should treat yourself better! Especially when you have to go to work today! _I realized it was going to take more than a quick wash and a clean outfit to be ready for work.

At about eight I finally look presentable to go to work. It also seems my 'house guest' has awakened when I check my phone for messages.

To: Esme

From: Sue

Subject: CHILL

Seems like someone had WAY TOO MUCH TO DRINK last night. ;) Aw well you're young! That guy is the cutie you picked up on your way out of the bar last night. Is he awake now? Sorry I didn't reply earlier you know for someone who can drink all night and still wake up early in the morning you seem to be forgetful. Have a nice trip and try and explain to that guy why you have to leave.

Sue xx

To: Sue

From: Esme

Subject: RE: CHILL

You know I love you Sue but sometimes I could just UGH! He is awake as a matter of fact and it's not exactly the best way to say goodbye. I'm going to at least make him breakfast. Also what was I THINKING? He's not cute! I must have been REALLY WASTED when I picked him. Hope you have a nice day too.

Esme xx

To: Esme

From: Rose

Subject: WHERE R U?

Um...EDITOR! Get ur ass dwn 2 the office NOW! We need u lyk AZAP if u dnt come then u miss the flight. Good luck u got 1 hr to get dwn here!

Sent from my iPhone

To: Esme

From: Alice

Subject: LYK GET HERE

U no we cld go without Jessica nd we cld go without Bree BUT we (unfortunately) cnt go without U! GET HERE NOW!

Love A xx

Yes, these are the texts I get daily (I mean from Alice and Rose). Rose and Alice have been friends since – I don't know when – but you learn a lot when you work in a magazine. You can't separate them and Alice is now using her friendship with Rose to get ahead in this business and I can only imagine what Alice will get out of this trip.

I just hope they don't start going off on their own together as much as I'd love for that to happen but yeah one's my boss and the other is the creative director we need them both to survive this trip even if I do have endure them.

I make breakfast to my 'house guest' kiss his forehead and leave him a note for when he sobers up and rushed out the door to get to the office. I was so lucky when I got to the office and Rose, Alice and Bree were waiting for me. Of course Jessica would be late; she's always late to work or never shows up. I really hope she doesn't show up.

"Esme! Thank God you're here! Now you can keep Bree company!" Alice smiles walking slowly and on her heels – Rose and Alice were doing pedicures – towards me to welcome me.

"That's why you text me?" I ask dumping my luggage on the floor, my pile of luggage didn't compete with Rose's or Alice's.

"Yes. Bree was getting quite bored with us. Like that's even possible." Rose explained.

I looked over at Bree in the corner of Emmett's office and she looked back with a thankful look on her face. I'm surprised she even lasted two minutes with those two. I went to a club one night with Alice and Rose but that's another story for another time. All I can say is is that when you're young you can do a lot of stupid things which is what I learned that night.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Bree exclaimed when I joined her in the corner. "I was so afraid you wouldn't come!"

"I'm so glad I could save you from them! How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours." A look over Bree's shoulder she had a pile of books beside her. Huh, a bookworm. I can feel her becoming more like me everyday which is way better than becoming like Rose and Alice for sure.

"I hope they didn't force you into the corner," I say lifting a book off of the pile. 'Romeo and Juliet' will she really find true love like they did? I hope so. "so you like to read?"

Bree nodded her head enthusiastically. "I've been reading so much ever since I was thirteen and since then I've always wanted to be a writer. I'm surprised my parents even let me come today. They wouldn't have unless I had told them about you."

"What do you mean?"

"They wouldn't have let me come without a responsible adult which means they only think you and I are going."

"That sounds better to me than going with them." I smile. "Hopefully they won't get in the way too much." *Buzz Buzz*

To: Esme

From: Sue

Subject: Call me!

You have got to tell me about this morning! Have no money left in my phone so call me A.S.A.P I don't care if you're on the damn plane!

Sue xx

"Sorry can you give be a sec Bree. Promise it won't be long I just have to make a call." I feel bad to leave Bree in the corner again but I know I'll have to call Sue soon before she starts texting by the minute, stupid unlimited free texts.

*_Ring, Ring, Ri-_* "Hello?"

"Sue! What do you want to know?"

"EVERYTHING! Tell me how you left your 'visitor'."

"Sitting in a huge bowl of ice cream and chocolate sauce. How do you think I left him?"

"Oh come on! Have a little fun. No seriously what's up?"

"Well I left him breakfast with a note when he sobers up. I am so lucky I have a maid and..." I was about to go into full play-by-play mode when the elevator _ding_ed. It was Jessica and Emmett and Kristen with Jessica's luggage. This girl really goes all out.

"Hello? Earth to Esme?"

"Sue I have to go Queen J has arrived."

"Oh good luck with that. Email me!" *_Click_*

I rushed over to help them with Jessica's luggage. Honestly, we're going to a country not a worldwide tour. Something tells me this will be fun, none of us even know if we're staying in a hotel. That's why I came prepared I have camping gear.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Jessica smiles as we all dump her luggage on the floor.

"Jessica to the office we have some things to go over before you all leave." Emmett walked into his office and Rose, Alice and Bree stop doing what they were doing to pay attention.

"Morning Em!" Rose smiled she blew Emmett a kiss and Emmett returned the favour.

"Okay now that everyone's here let's go over some minor details..." those 'minor details' of Emmett's seemed to go on for hours it was noon when we got onto the plane. Emmett checked everything before we left, passports, luggage, notepads, pens... you get the idea.

Of course there is always something Emmett leaves out when he sends us on business trips. The one thing we don't find out about until very last minute. This time it happened to be a team member, Angela our photographer. We need some extra special first pictures of 'In Between Land'.

I like Angela she's a nice enough person but it was kind of sad when she got completely shunned by Rose's crew. At least the field has levelled a little bit. Angela had packed every type of camera she could and she's really excited to be here. Emmett almost never lets Angela go on business trips so this must be major.

*Buzz Buzz*

To: Esme

From: Unknown

Subject: Babez

U cnt have jst left me lyk dat! No 1 leaves me after a nite lyk dat! Come back babez I need ya!

U no who xx

God now he's become a stalker what am I gonna do?

* * *

**Well. Esme's got a stalker and they haven't even left for 'In Between Land'. Sorry to say this will be my last update until after exams. Which means WAITING 2 WEEKS!**

**Plz don't freak stay calm and I will write 'til my heart's content during these 2 weeks when I don't update. I have to revise grammar, spelling and other English for my exams don't I? ;)**


	3. Plane Flight

**Second update of the day! I am on a roll! I've been writing for quite a while today. I just needed to because I haven't in A WHOLE MONTH. So I just started to write. Of course I will update A.S.A.P as always I will try and not make you wait too long! Basically what I'm trying to say is it's good not to worry about exams because they are OVER!**

**By the way I practically wrote half of this in school today so you must know how dedicated I am. Yes I care THAT much! :P**

**Of course then you go into panic mode because your report is coming soon... Oh well until then enjoy my updates!**

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

The plane flight was long and boring, although for me that wasn't the case. As an avid journalist I was always prepared for anything and everything.

I had brought a few books, my laptop and my iPod. I was ready to enjoy my flight. Not once thinking about _him_. I almost felt bad not talking to Bree but when I looked over at her she was having an animated conversation with Angela.

I kept my earphones in most of the flight. It seemed Alice, Rose and Jessica were having a party of some sort in the other half of the plane. I wondered if they would ever survive in the real world. They remind me of myself a few years back, when you were first legally allowed to drink. A lot came out of that one year. And then when your next birthday came you figured out there was more to life than partying.

What surprised me – and it still does – was that Rose still lived that life. She was twenty-three and was still living like she belonged to the younger crowd. Now I'm not saying when you're over the age of twenty-one you just stop drinking.

No that's no fun at all but when I say 'younger crowd' I mean Teens, twenty and twenty-one year olds. I think it's time for Rose to find friends her own age join the early twenties group. Or realization just hasn't hit yet although it should have because she's already married.

When Rose has kids I'm definitely putting my foot down on her younger friends. I know they aren't younger by much but when you're having a child your maturity levels raise majorly.

Alice's POV

The flight was the best I've had in a long time! Rose is a ton of fun when she's wasted! I can't say the same for Jessica though I think she had a little too much to drink because she spent half of the flight puking.

"Jessica have you ever had WKD before? Or any other type of alcohol for that matter?" Rose asked as soon as Jessica had come out of her first of many puking sessions.

"Yes but that was like not like the last time!" Jessica wailed. "You guys said 'the more the better' so I like totally went overboard. I didn't like to mean to or like anything but you guys seemed to have like way more to drink than I did!"

Oh. Jessica's nineteen and she didn't have the liver strength Rose and I did. "Jessica, you don't have to drink as much as us to have a good time!" I encouraged, "As long as you look hoof and act drunk when you're not you'll be fine!"

"Really?" Jessica turned green again and rushed to the bathroom before we could answer her.

"We need some weaker drinks for that one." Rose advised before lifting a bottle of tequila and taking a huge swig from it.

"I know," I agreed before taking the bottle from Rose.

I don't know why but when I have tequila it makes me tired. It's always the last drink I have when leaving the bar. I slept for most of the flight with the bottle of tequila in my arms.

The party feeling was lost. You can't party when there's someone throwing up a few feet from you, even if you're both separated with a wall.

Rose's POV

A short time after Jessica went to throw up for the second time Alice passed out and I got a call from my loving husband and co-editor and chief Emmett.

"Hello Em," I smiled to myself.

"Hey babe. How's the flight going?" you could just tell he was concerned by the sound of his voice.

"Everything is going well." Just then Jessica came out of the bathroom but suddenly went green again and grabbed a bucket because she knows she wouldn't have made it back to the bathroom.

"Good to hear..." SHIT! He paused he must have been listening to double check my response. "Is someone throwing up?"

"Um... yeah. Jessica gets travel sick." A pale looking Jessica lifted her head from the bucket just long enough for me to see her 'death glare' and stuck her head back in the bucket.

"Oh, maybe sending her was a mistake... I guess it's too late to send her back. Just remind me to keep her from going on anymore business trips."

"Okay honey, I will. I'm going to get some rest now. So I'll call you again when we land." I faked a yawn for emphasis.

"Okay bye Rosie."

"Bye Em." *Click* I put my phone down and nestled into my chair. That fake yawn turned into a real one so I decided to sleep for a while.

I knew Jessica was going to kill me when she found out she wasn't allowed to go on trips anymore.

Jessica's POV** (A/N: Warning: Jessica's low attention span causes her to change the subject. OFTEN. So if you don't understand the real situation it'll be explained in someone else's POV after. Also be prepared for bad grammar it is after all Jessica's POV she's not all there if you know what I mean.)**

When we got off of the plane I had stopped being sick. I have to remember NOT TO EVER DRINK ON A PLANE AGAIN! Turns out it can ruin a party fast.

Although considering my low attention span and the small memory storage in my brain I will probably forget drink again on the returning flight. Wow. I also have this awesome skill of knowing super long words! Maybe I really can be a magazine writer person!

The best feeling I've had so far was getting my feet on non-moving ground. I know the plane flies good so you don't fall when you walk but technically (MORE LONG WORDS!) it's still moving.

Something hit me when we got off of the plane. My luggage was REALLY FUCKING HEAVY! Oh and a bug really did hit me. It was a big gross thingy too! I was barely moving along with my humongous pile of luggage when I totally by accident knocked into Alice which meant we feel into a pile of suit cases. By the way if you've never done that before here's the deal: DON'T IT FUCKING HURTS!

"Jessica! Watch where the fuck your going!" Alice complained.

"OMG I am like totally sorry Alice!" I was gonna go into full explanation-why-I'm-sorry mode but Alice stopped me. She looked like she was gonna take my credit cards! (**A/N: In Jessica's world that's worse than getting killed)**

"Jessica..." Alice said. I knew she was gonna freak again, she was just letting the anger build up. "WHICH LUGGAGE IS YOURS AND WHICH IS MINE?" BOOM! She totally exploded then.

"That's so easy mine's..." Then I looked down trying to see the problem. My suitcases had pink hearts and silver bunnies on them... so did Alice's.

Alice was so about to take my credit cards when Rose came to the rescue and saved my credit cards by yelling at us to pick our stuff up and keep up.

We seemed to walk for like days. Since Alice and I didn't have a chance to figure out which cases were hers and which were mine we just picked any of them up. I could have sweared to god that I had Alice's suitcases they were ten times HEAVIER than mine.

Soon everyone just stopped walking. It was dark and well we were tired. "Where's the hotel?" Alice exclaimed. She totally must be like physic or something because I was gonna say something about that too.

"Um... Earth to Alice and probably Jessica too because of the look on your face," I suddenly realized I looked retarded and tried to look decent, "We're in the middle of a rainforest." Esme informed us.

"OH! That's why I'm soaking wet!" I suddenly realized I was dripping from head to toe. I hadn't noticed the rain like everyone else had. "Alice?" she turned to face me. "Are you wearing my new Louis Vuitton coat?" I can't believe she's wearing MY BRAND NEW COAT! I HAVEN'T EVEN WORN IT YET!

"Uh... yeah! You know now we're BFFs I just want to share clothes with you." Alice smiled.

Uh huh. I maybe dumb but when it comes to fashion I'm not. I knew she thought I was that thick to fall for such an excuse. Sorry to break it to you Alice but I know that trick because my mom is married to Emmett's dad I get ahead in the fashion style. This led to unwanted friendships with some women in the offices. They became my friends, borrowed my clothes, never let me borrow theirs and on top of it never gave my clothes back to me. Oh Alice how I would love to watch you wear the coat I spent ages waiting for. I'M SO ABOUT TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF TO GET IT BACK!

"Actually Alice, I don't think we're best buds just yet." I smiled dumping her luggage at her feet. SHE'S WEARING MY PRADA BOOTS TOO! BITCH! "I just want you to give me back my clothes and no one gets hurt."

"Oh Jessica honey, I'm doing you a 'solid' I am merely trying to save you from embarrassment when you walk around the office wearing these clothes all mix and match. I just want to show you how to wear them first. After all I am a creative director and we are the most important people you go to when you have a design crisis no matter what it is. So just take a look and Angela sweetie take a few pictures." Angela didn't move and Alice started striking poses in MY FUCKING CLOTHES.

"Really? Because the way I see it is that you're taking advantage of me and stealing my clothes. So give them back you bitch." Somehow I sounded calm. I have no idea how but Alice still took it like I was about to rip her head off.

"Uh... thanks but no thanks. I'll return them alright but after the rain storm is over and we find a hotel. I have no use for them after this because I have this exact outfit that is dry might I add in my suitcase. This is a loan so I have dry clothes for later."

"Oh you do, do you?" she nodded jumping in a puddle so my original clothes – definitely not knock offs I don't wear fake shit – got ruined. Then a lifted one of her suit cases and found the outfit she had on. I took it out waving it in her face.

"BITCH GET YOUR UGLY HANDS OFF OF MY FUCKING CLOTHES!" Alice was really pissed now. She was about to attack me when Rose stepped in front of us.

"OKAY CALM THE FUCK DOWN! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!" She yelled so loud I'm pretty sure birds flew from their nests.

Alice and I took a step back from Rose and sat on a suitcase. Rose took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay so we have been talking while you two have been having your bitch fight. Looks like there isn't a hotel around and I've been trying to contact Emmett – anyone – but there is no signal," Alice and I whipped out our phones to check, shit she was right. "So we have to stay in this clearing," she put her hand up to stop our outbursts "now, Esme being smart has a tent. A small tent. So to be fair we're all sleeping outside and we all have to use OUR OWN BELONGINGS to get through the night. Okay?"

We nodded. This was hell, and was going to be hell until we found a hotel. While trying to get to sleep I thought about what was wrong with this. I had thought new country, beaches, hotels, hot guys. Oh no. What did we get? Rainforests, no shelter, ruined clothes oh and NO OTHER HUMANS ANYWHERE! I expect it to get worse you can just tell it will.

* * *

**Looks like nothing is going well here... I need to change the rating of this story and it will be changed by the time you read this. I just realized there is under age drinking... *cough***

**Okay so thanks for reading. :D Will update REALLY SOON! Promise! :)**

**Please Review... oh and this isn't really related to Twilight as such I guess I just used the characters... but in a way yes it is Twilight related and that's all that matters. **

**xx**


	4. Scavenger Hunt

**Hey! Yep another update! Did I tell you this might be the way it is during the Summer? Don't think I don't have a life or anything I just think it's because I have nothing planned for the Summer. If something comes up I'll definitely let you guys know!**

**I hope you like this chapter been writing it on and off today but yeah it's something I have thought about a lot today and I wasn't sure if I would get it posted or not!**

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

Waking up in the middle of a rainforest with Rose snoring in your ear is not ideal. It wasn't until I was fully awake and sat up that I realized we weren't in the same clearing we fell asleep in.

This was a different place; it was still in the rain forest though. I looked around, everyone still asleep. I didn't leave my sleeping bag but we were inside. It wasn't the ideal place to stay but I figured someone must've found us, knew who we were and taken us to a hotel. If not a hotel then somewhere, at least it was shelter.

It wasn't long before everyone else was awake too. We all sort of just sat there in the hut type thing wondering where our luggage was. It wasn't too long before Alice and Jessica started ripping each other's throats out again about their clothes. Rose had to separate them – again.

We finally decided to get out of the hut because we were hungry. I walked out first and almost walked straight back in again. We were on a campsite. Not just a camp site but one that belonged to native people.

"What did you see out there Esme?" Rose asked. I looked kind of scared.

"I saw a group of native people eating around a fire. One of them noticed me and that's when I came back in."

"Why did you come back in? They had food!" Alice exclaimed.

"Because they didn't look happy they had trespassers idiot!"

"Esme has a point." Rose thought for a moment, "but they brought us here so we're going to have to talk to them."

After a lot of discussion of whether we should go and talk to the natives or not we decided to go and talk to them. Maybe they could help us find a hotel or something. We also decided Rose should speak for all of us.

"Excuse me?" Rose said as we approached the people eating around the camp fire.

One of them looked up and then the rest of them looked up. The one that first looked up at us went into the biggest hut and came out with another person. He looked like the leader of this place.

"Hello." Rose began talking to the man who had just come out of the hut. This seemed to make more sense than talking to the rest of them since he did seem like the leader.

"Hello lady. Who are you and why have you been trespassing on In Between Land?" we all stared in wonder at the man. So this place was really called In Between Land and that _guy_ happened to be the King? I couldn't be sure.

"We come from America. We were sent here by our boss to do a magazine article about your country."

"Did you get permission from our king?"

"No. No one knows this country exists and we want people to know it's here and maybe they could come visit and get to know you nice people. I also thought you were the king."

They all burst out laughing at Rose's theory. Either they don't want visitors or they were being rude. "I am not the king! Although I am the leader of this tribe, I'm Sam Uley. Who are you?"

"I'm Rosalie Fantasy and these are my co-workers. I was wondering if you could help us find our way."

"No. You must find your own way. If you want to do this article thing you're going to have to do it your own way. The king forbids visitors and forbids we help you. We kidnapped you to find your reasons for being here. We can let you go now."

"Okay... Sam where are our suitcases?"

"We burned them. You have no use for them here. The king told us if you are here for media purposes you have to survive on your own skills. Or you could give up and join the tribe like Jacob." He pointed to one of the tribesmen sitting by the fire.

"You mean we either die trying or live here forever?" asked Alice double checking the meaning of 'survive on your own skills'.

"Pretty much," Sam smiled.

"Okay Sam is it? Yeah, STOP SMILING. We're all gonna fucking die and you're happy!" Rose yelled.

"Dying here isn't so bad we honour every journalist that has tried. We have a special graveyard for those who have tried and failed. There's only one group of journalists that even came close but no they froze to death."

"_Froze?_ We're in a RAINFOREST!"

"I know that! But you see if you land on the other half of the country you get an Iceland."

"Shit. So what do you mean almost succeeded?" I can't believe Rose still thought we had a chance.

"Well if you ever get to the king and queen they request you go on a bit of a scavenger hunt. Then you have to bring the items back to them and then you finally get to do that pretty little article of yours."

"You have got to be kidding me is this some type of game? I mean really, we don't know that much about this place and so far this isn't going well for us. How did you even know we landed here anyway?"

"The plane, we saw it coming in and we guessed where you would be by night fall."

"Well do you at least have a map if you're going to send us into the unknown?"

"No. I said use your own skills. Now you have about five minutes to decide where you're going or else you can give up."

Well wasn't that a nice chat? We walked away from Sam and started talking. All we had were the clothes we were wearing and the things we had in our pockets. Well those of us who had pockets, Rose was wearing a skirt.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Alice exclaimed. She already got the concept – we were going to die.

"OMG!" we all turned towards Jessica who was standing where we were five seconds ago. "Did you guys notice that they BURNT our luggage?"

"Why yes we did Jessica. Now go be a retard somewhere else!" Rose yelled and turned back into the huddle. "Chill Alice we'll be okay. We all have phones and um... what else do you guys have?"

"I have gum, my phone, a mirror and..." Alice said fiddling in the pockets of Jessica's stolen coat. "Lip gloss!"

"I've got my phone, my iPod, a notepad and a pen." No one understood why I had a notepad and pen. Of course they wouldn't though I mean Bree and Angela would but the others wouldn't. Being a journalist means taking notes on everything. I'd already made a few on the tribesmen.

"I have my phone, a camera, two camera memory sticks and an extra camera lens." Angela said she was the photographer after all.

"I have my phone, a notepad, a pen, gum, a hat and gloves." Wow. Bree really was prepared.

"Okay and I have my phone, mirror, lipstick, gum, tissues, and whatever else is in this purse." Rose said. It was a pretty big purse. Maybe we would be able to survive until the end of the week, depending on what's in the bag.

"Well we've all established we have phones..." I said it was obvious. "Problem is there's no signal in the middle of a rainforest so what do we do?"

Jessica came over to us then. Realizing we were no longer talking to the tribesmen. "What are you doing?"

"Figuring out how not to die." Angela informed Jessica.

"Oh! Well I have a phone." Jessica said thinking it would really help us.

"Yeah well so do the rest of us." Alice smiled holding up her phone. "Wait! Maybe they have internet access."

"Really Alice? In the middle of NO WHERE?" Rose burst.

"Apparently so..." Alice said showing Rose her Twitter page on her iPhone. "If they didn't I couldn't update my status."

"What did you say?" asks Jessica curiously.

"Stuck in the middle of nowhere. Look like a train wreck. Not ideal for a fashionista like me!"

"Well it's your own fault you shouldn't have jumped in a puddle."

"Bitch! I didn't know our clothes would have been BURNED TO A CRISP!"

"Both of you shut it! I don't really want to listen to this bitch fight anymore!" Rose exclaimed. "But Alice that's interesting. They really shouldn't have internet connection out here maybe we do have a resource. I'm going to email Emmett."

"How long before he checks his email?"

"He checks it every hour so we'll be fine. He'll be checking soon."

"Why every hour?"

"If there's a crisis the assistants normally email him. They're too lazy to leave their desks."

"Oh...we need to hire fitter staff."

"Noted Alice."

It wasn't long before we got a reply from Emmett. Rose's first email would've worried him even if he didn't reply.

To: Emmett (Em_Fantasy FantPubs . com)

From: Rosalie (Sweet_Rose FantPubs . com)

Subject: HELP!

Emmett honey,

HELP US! No signal so I can't text you. First of all, WE'RE IN A FUCKING RAINFOREST. Second of all WE COULD DIE OUT HERE. We need help! We don't even have a fucking map. I think this is some kind of game to the people here. PLEASE EMAIL ME BACK!

Rose xx

To: Rosalie (Sweet_Rose FantPubs . com)

From: Emmett (Em_Fantasy FantPubs . com)

Subject: RE: HELP!

Babe be CALM! I promise I will help you any way I can! Although it's a place not many people know about. What exactly do you mean by game? Is everyone okay? You have to email me or contact me any way possible every day so I know what's going on.

Em xx

To: Emmett (Em_Fantasy FantPubs . com)

From: Rosalie (Sweet_Rose FantPubs . com)

Subject: RE: RE: HELP

They want us to do some scavenger hunt thingy. I can see this is just a major game. We should use it in the article because tourists will love it. Also you think you could've been more thorough with your research because they have a grave yard dediticated to journalists who have tried and failed this scaveneger hunt! Everyone is doing okay except well... Jessica's a bit clueless nothing new about that though.

Email you soon. Xx

To: Rosalie (Sweet_Rose FantPubs . com)

From: Emmett (Em_Fantasy FantPubs . com)

Subject: RE: RE: RE: HELP

Good to know. I really don't know why my dad wanted me to send Jessica on this trip I think her mother convinced him it was for the best. I'll try and see if I can get a map of that place for you I won't make promises though. I really wish I had thought this through! I'm so sorry if you're mad at me but I just didn't think it was dangerous.

Em. Xx

After that they started emailing a lot and no one wanted to know about what type of lovey dovey shit they were talking about. Alice started 'tweeting' every five minutes, she told us it's a habit and now she has internet connection she can do it all the time. I hadn't realized she was some sort of celebrity on Twitter. Everyone wants to know her and be her. I guess she really was serious about this whole fashion designer career.

"Times up ladies. Off you go." Sam said and he pointed in a general direction. We all went in the way he pointed for all we know he could've been leading us deeper into the rainforest.

"The nerve of him! I so can't believe that bastard just told us to leave!" Alice yelled. Hoping he'd hear her no doubt. Then she tweeted again. This time I read what she said: 'Times up! OMG This leader tribe guy just told us to get the fuck out of camp!' I bet she was going to document EVERYTHING that we do here...

* * *

**First of all I made a Twitter account for Alice. :D h t t p : / / twitter . com / Create_A_Design**

**Also you should know that Alice's Twitter will have more updates than just what it says on here. Like if someone says Alice is tweeting again and they don't know what it says it'll be on her page. Trust me though I will not update her page twenty-four/seven just so you know I'm not THAT sad. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. :D PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	5. Ditched

**So sorry this is like REALLY short! There really is nothing to this chapter whatsoever. I realize I made a character list out for this fanfiction before I started writing it but I don't know where all the people in it are going to fit in! I do realize I should have thought it through and I have a few minutes ago. I think it'll work out. :D**

**Also I did start writing this in school and Megan or should I say twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT was reading what I was writing so to make sure this chapter wouldn't be spoiled for her I changed it a bit. YOUR WELCOME MEGAN! I love her by the way she's awesome and she's helped me a lot. :') **

**Moving on... You can start reading now! :D

* * *

**

Alice's POV

We walked around for a while it was maybe the whole day if you didn't count the meal times, or rest times, or the times we got lost... The tribesmen were nice enough to let us take some food with us but only enough for breakfast. Tweet: Been walking for ages! NEED FOOD!

It's amazing how much support I get from my followers on Twitter. Too bad none of them really know the kind of suffering I'm going through right now.

When it came to lunch time we were at a loss. Turns out we'd made it back to the clearing we stayed in on our first night here. I knew it was the same one because my crystal hair slides (no not fake! Alice Brandon does NOT do fake!) Were sitting in the same puddle I'd jumped in the other night. I picked them up and put them in my pocket and sighed. Tweet: I think we've been walking in circles...! At the same clearing we slept in the other night!

"So does anyone have an idea on what we can eat?" I just thought I'd ask because everyone else was busy sitting on the ground with their phones.

"Yes!" Rose jumped up. Thank God we have a leader like her. "This app I just downloaded should help us stay alive. Now everyone go in search of food and come back here with it and let me see if it's safe to eat."

"You better be coming too," I glared at her as I got up.

This outfit is so UNCOMFORTABLE! Normally I wouldn't complain but if you spend more than twelve hours AND you sleep in it, it starts to get a little annoying. Tweet: NOTE TO SELF: Don't pick the most uncomfortable outfit you can just because it's cute. Especially when your other clothes are burn to a crisp!

I can't believe the stingy bastard burnt our clothes. He's so number one on my list of people I so want to kill right now! Jessica would have to be next on the list after our recent bitch fight she refuses to look at me and talk to me. Which I'm not actually complaining about no one ever really listens to her anyway; in fact, I can't believe we haven't lost her by now.

"Of course I'm going! But I think maybe we need a way to make sure we come back to this clearing." Rose said, maybe she was suggesting one of us stay behind like Jessica. Or she was planning on just leaving Jessica here altogether while the rest of us go on in search of food.

"Wait is this actually about food or are going to ditch Jessica?" Esme is so smart. I can't believe she heard us!

"Planning on ditching Jessica. We can get food but we don't necessarily have to come back to the clearing." Rose smiled taking a compact mirror from her purse and checking her reflection. She sighed before putting the mirror away. Obviously she looked as bad as the rest of us.

"You're not gonna tell her are you?" I was actually quite concerned about if Esme told on us. I mean she's the oldest after all.

"Fuck no! I want her gone too!" Thank God Esme is on our side!

"Good!" Rose and I said simultaneously.

It turned out once everyone except Jessica herself was in on the plan it was an easy plan and target. Tweet: Ditching Jessica. Evil? No... ;) Our plan was simple. Yet affective.

Jessica being the easiest target in history never suspected anything. We just told her we were going to find food and she should stay in the clearing just until we come back. It really was that simple; if you tried to ditch someone else like Bree or something they'd obviously ask questions but no. Jessica was sweet and stayed put.

Of course I didn't say anything Miss oh I-Get-Desginer-Clothes-24/7 didn't look twice at me. Thank God we left her though because I think retardation is contagious. After we left clueless we went around looking for food. It was hard at first but then we found fruit trees and we were okay again. we stocked up and so we had something to eat as we travelled deeper into the rainforest.

We walked, walked, walked and did I say walked? A LOT. So much so that I finally lost it and broke the heels off of my boots. Yes. You heard right. Alice Brandon broke the heels of her boots ON PURPOSE. At that point I didn't even care. My feet were sore and no one was going to stop while I took my boots off. Tweet: FUCK MY FEET ARE KILLING ME! So I broke the heels off of my boots. Yep. On PURPOSE!

It was near midnight when we decided to take a rest in another small clearing. Were these the clearings left by the journalist group that _almost _succeeded? If so I am thankful to them. Even though we had to sleep on the ground it was something. We made a lot of ground that day mostly because we were trying to avoid going back to where we had left Jessica. I hope that no one asks about her... maybe she'll join that tribe?

Jessica's POV (a recap of Alice's POV but in Jessica's POV may have same events)

So yeah we walked a lot. Luckily I had pumps on but Miss Steal-The-Retarded-One's-Outfit wore my boots. MY FUCKING PRADA BOOTS! It's unfair and I should have the rights to my own God damn pair of boots! I wouldn't mind wearing them while we walked at least they were warm. These pumps weren't warm and I so knew a few bugs must've crawled into them.

Soon at like lunch time we were in that clearing place we were the first time we came here. I so can't believe we were walking in circles. This was all like Rose's fucking genius plan. I sat on the ground with my phone. I didn't really want to talk to them ones.

They don't like me at all. So I decided to document this whole journey by taking photos of everything. I even managed to get some pics of _her _in my outfit. You know before she jumped in the puddle. I took photos around me now. First me, then everyone else sitting around doing fuck all, then of the clearing.

I had to add titles to them or else I wouldn't know what they were then I started playing a game on my iPhone. At least I had this to make me less bored. Then I stopped playing and turned around. Everyone else was in a huddle.

What was this? The 'I hate Jessica' secret club? Well if that's what it was then fine! I'd have my own secret club and it would be fucking awesome! I didn't even bother to go near them and I continued to plot my revenge on them and especially _her_.

I was almost about to talk about killing Rose when the she devil appeared behind me. I shut off my phone and got up to look at her properly. She looked bad. Then again so did the rest of us.

"Hey Jess, we're going out to look for food." Rose smiled. I think she meant _we _as in everyone but you.

"Okay. Can I come with?"

"No. We need you to stay here so we can find our way back here silly!" Rose put her hand on my shoulder like I was five. "So you promise to stay put until we come back?"

"Okay stop treating me like a retard! I like get it! Fuck sake!" I shook her hand off. "ME JESSICA STAY HERE!"

"Okay good you do understand. Toodles." And with a wave of her fingers her and everyone else left.

"Bitch." I mumbled as they walked away. Aw well at least I had some time to think. *cricket sounds*

*few hours later*

It was getting pretty dark and they hadn't come back yet. I didn't know what to do. Did I care that much about them to look for them? What if _I _got lost? This was something I had to consider because at least one of us had to get back to civilization or else I was going to that special grave yard.

Maybe they gave up and ditched me while they went to live in the tribe. So that's where I went. To Sam's tribe. They easily accepted me and got me some dry clothes to wear. It was nice there with them. They all seemed like a big family and treated me all the same. I think I have a thing for Jacob.

That's when I almost ended up in tears. JACOB HAS A WIFE! Yeah her name is Renesmee and she's PRETTIER than me. I almost wanted to kill her when she came out of a hut. She FLAUNTED Jacob right in front of me. She was turning out to be a bigger enemy than Alice.

That night I had no where to stay so the tribe said I could stay in one of their huts and I did. I was soon to find that I wasn't the only one in that hut. There was a GUY inside the hut! His name was Taylor and he was Jacob's brother. He hates it here. I could see why he hated it I mean I do but I felt his pain when he told me his story.

Jacob and Taylor were the journalists who almost succeeded in the scavenger hunt thing. I didn't believe either for a while. They didn't freeze to death that's just a story. It's good to know they didn't freeze to death because to be honest Jacob and Taylor were HOT! And what's better Taylor's SINGLE!

* * *

**You might ask why Jessica runs off to the tribe but did you really expect her to be THAT retarded. I had to give her some sense!**

**Well I didn't HAVE to but you know I don't think I can write this story without the stupid one. She'll work her way back to find Rose and co. Or will she? MWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* HA!**

**Anyway thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	6. SURPRISES!

**I only began writing this in the middle of the night last night so it's not like I could post it. I was too tired. Anyway I hope you like it. This sort of came naturally to me. ALMOST should I say. Well I have nothing else to ramble on about so you might as well read now. :)**

**

* * *

**

Jessica's POV

Last night was like wow. Taylor really knows his stuff! I would love to tell you about it but if I did you might steal Taylor away from me and I DON'T want that!

So I woke up in Taylor's arms. God he was so SEXY when he's sleeping. I almost couldn't control myself but I did. Then I remembered why the fuck I was here in the first place. My co workers DITCHED me.

This meant a whole load of shit was about to go down while I tried to find them. Maybe I could get Jacob and Taylor to help. Or maybe just Taylor, I don't really want to talk about Jacob and his wife.

"Tay..." He just pulled me closer when I said that. I didn't object for a while, and then I needed to breathe. "TAYLOR!"

"Hey! Jessica what the fuck?" Is what Taylor said when he hit the floor. Okay maybe that was a bit of a shocker I did yell really loud.

"Sorry babe. You were hugging me too tight." I helped him up. FUCK! He wasn't wearing any clothes and it was the best three inches I ever saw that morning.

"Okay whatever. Listen this doesn't mean we're dating right?" OMFG! What do people take me for? I dumb bimbo who will do anything they ask? Maybe I am just a pretty face... in this instance, I wasn't bothered.

"No. I mean as long as we can still fool around..." I smiled.

"Yeah...um...about that...you were okay I guess..." Okay well then I guess I'm NOT just a pretty face. I'm also considered a hooker around here and not a good one at that.

"Thanks. And you were..." I couldn't say anything insulting. He was AMAZING. I didn't say anything I just walked out into the campsite. Everyone else was awake and they all watched me as I made my way over to the fire pit to sit down.

Why are they staring at me? This is like so weird! Unless... unless... they like _heard _me and Taylor last night, or Taylor fall out of bed this morning... other than that I can't think of anything. For a while I just sat there to warm up. It was FREEZING not forgetting wet. Then I noticed they were all staring at my breasts.

God! They're such PERVERTS! Of course I had to look down to see what was wrong with me. Shit. Shit. Shit. I forgot about what exactly happened last night and it resulted in me coming to sit out by the fire pit NAKED. Big embarrassment much?

I rushed into the hut and picked up my clothes and threw them on. I SO couldn't stay here anymore. Not after what happened all of two seconds ago! Now what? I can't go off on my own... can I? Seeing as I'm just a 'pretty face' or a 'dumb girl' or to some people 'hooker' does that mean I can't find my own way back to my co workers? Probably. But I was going to have to try.

As I started walking towards the outside of the clearing someone stopped me. Oh. Hello Mr willing-to-sleep-with-you-but-don't-want-to-get-attached. What do you want? I tried to push past him but he carried me back to the fire pit.

"Hey! Put me down you rapist!" I yelled slapping him across the face when he set me down.

"Bitch!" Taylor said as he went away into a hut and came back with something cold on his cheek. "You know you can't leave."

"Why the fuck not? I'm not staying here. Not after last night which by the way was so boring." I put my hands on my hips.

"Really because it didn't sound like you were bored. Also because you stayed here last night that means you can't leave."

"What so I'm like part of this dumb club thingy?"

"IT'S A TRIBE. And yes, yes you are."

Shit one. This really wasn't going the way I wanted it to. Wait... when did it EVER go the way I wanted it to go? NEVER EVER has it ever gone the way I'd wanted.

"Taylor! Can't you help me find my friends? They ditched me!" I begged. I was willing to do ANTHING to get him to agree.

"Okay. To tell you the truth I want to get the fuck out of here too. This doesn't seem to be working for either one of us. I'll go with you just let me think of an excuse to tell Sam."

Maybe I had a chance... or maybe I didn't if I did die then I was bringing Taylor down with me. I wonder how the others were holding up. I don't even know where they would be. I really needed to know what was going on.

Actually... why am I going back to them? I don't even NEED THEM. They've been nothing but bitches to me over the past year! So I'm not smart, so I'm not successful and I'm sure as hell not qualified for the job I have but the point is, I was picked to do this assignment too. Out of every single one of the people in the magazine I was picked, that has to count for something. Maybe I don't have to catch up with them after all. But I'm not staying in this camp! I hate it here!

Taylor came back saying we could go. I told him about my plan and he said he's willing to help me. At least I have someone on my team. I'd show them, I'd even show Esme that I, Jessica Stanley Fantasy was the best journalist Travel Magazine ever had. I know I'm not a journalist and I'm just an intern but WHATEVER. How hard is it to put pen to paper?

It turned out it was VERY HARD. Mainly because I didn't have a pen or any paper. I decided just to take notes on my phone and pictures. I took a picture of Taylor this morning when he wasn't looking. I posted it online as well. I got LOADS of feedback and everyone said I was lucky to have him. Then he yelled at me and told me to take it down so I did.

We walked all day and all night not seeing anything of interest. At least we had each other and so on... I can't believe he actually agreed to this. I can't believe he believed me when I told him I was one of the best journalists at Travel Magazine and that I was close to becoming Editor and Chief. Taylor must be dumber than me!

Which ever way we went we ended up close to the edge of the rainforest. By that time it was midnight so we had to get some rest. We found a place to stay but it wasn't at all what I expected...

Esme's POV

When we woke up we didn't do anything. We needed food and we haven't been doing well for that ever since we left the tribesmen. I was actually happy when I got up because I realized Jessica was gone. THANK GOD! Everyone seemed to agree – Jessica was a free loading bitch and we had to get rid of her!

Thankfully she was dumb enough to believe us so we could continue our adventure in peace. We didn't leave the clearing we stayed in that day. I know we had a lot of ground to cover but there's nothing wrong with taking a break every few days. At this point we needed one ever since we've gotten here it's just been one bad thing after another but losing Jessica was the best thing we've done so far.

While I had the chance I took my note book out of my pocket and took down a few notes on the place so far:

In Between Land is a wonderful place. No in fact it's not. So far we've been in a rainforest but the worst is yet to come. Apparently there is an Iceland at the bottom half of the island. If so what's in between the rainforest and Iceland? We've been sent to find the King and Queen to start a scavenger hunt and then we're allowed to do our article. This may take more than a year. Hopefully not because I've never missed a deadline before. Jessica is long gone for which I am thankful. The rainforest is beautiful and is so vibrant. It's a shame that we're on the outskirts of it now. I don't want to leave this part of the country... but it's what a good journalist does to get the full story.

Angela also took our free day as an opportunity to take pictures of the rainforest and wildlife. Bree was writing in her note book and Alice and Rose were trying to make themselves look presentable. None of us wanted to move around today. We've been put through enough and now we just want to relax and pretend nothing bad has happened since we got here.

After a while I decided to catch up with the world. I went online to check my email. **Two new messages**.

To: Esme (Esme_C FantPubs . com)

From: Sue (Suzie_C Yahoo . com)

Subject: What happened to 'call me'?

Hey, why haven't you called yet? Surely you would've landed by now! I'm starting to think something has happened to you and I MUST know if there's something wrong. If not then email me back A.S.A.P! You're best friend is losing her mind at the mo!

Sue xx

To: Sue Suzie_C Yahoo . com)

From: Esme (Esme_C FantPubs . com)

Subject: RE: What happened to 'call me'?

Relax Sue I'm fine. Main problem is no signal! Also I have to say we're screwed. Can't really explain how but we just are. Nothing is going right... okay that's a lie something went right. We ditched Jessica. Lol. Okay yeah it's mean but she was pissing us all off. Promise I'll email again when I can.

Esme xx

I should've known Sue would worry about me. She's the closet thing I have to family. I wonder who the other email is from... whoever it was I didn't know them... or did I?

To: Esme (Esme_C FantPubs . com)

From: Mystery (MM Yahoo . com)

Subject: One night stand?

Hey babe, u weren't gonna leave me 4ever rite? Ur gonna come back and make sweet love 2 me soon rite? I cnt stop thinkin bout you nd that note u left 4 me. I miss u so much! I've been by ur place everyday jst 2 c if ur back. When u r let me no! I WANT U SO BADLY! Sadly I must go now. Email back!

Your secret admirer.

FUCK! He's back! I wasn't even thinking about him until I got his email. He's clever too, his email leaves nothing to him AT ALL. I have already decided MM means 'mystery man' so there's no way that's his initials. I sighed and was about to delete the email when small hands grabbed my phone from behind.

"OH! Esme's got a secret admirer!" Alice squealed reading the email aloud so everyone could here.

"Sounds like a keeper!" Rose smiled. "Esme why didn't you tell us you had a man?"

"I don't. It was a one night thing that I don't remember the half of." I got up and requested my phone back.

"Wow. A one night stand. I didn't think Esme had it in herself." Alice mused. "Maybe you are one of us!"

I shuddered. Being 'one of us' in Alice's point of view is like joining a cult. There is no way I am like either of them in any way.

"I didn't think so either!" Rose smiled again. "Esme how would you like to be promoted? To um..."

"Assistant creative director!" Alice insisted.

"Okay. You can be that. Now give her back her phone so she can email back Alice!"

Alice handed me my phone and I quickly deleted the email. I was going to have to be more discreet about this. I'm not even sure assistant creative director is a real job. I got a few emails from Facebook as well. Looks like Mr MM wants to be my friend. I don't know if I know the guy or not after all he could be a stalker. I never got a real look at him that morning I left my apartment...

I accepted him as a friend and updated my status. 'HELP! Stuck on a business trip. Not the normal fun kind. What to do?'

PLEASE don't think I'm like Alice with the constant updates I won't be on the internet that much because it wastes battery life on your phone. I just need to get on every so often so people know I'm alive.

Later that night after we had a very unsuccessful dinner there was a rustling from the bushes. Everyone noticed because we were all being so quiet. We all jumped up to defend ourselves.

"WHO'S THERE?" Rose yelled.

"FUCK! I was kinda hoping NOT to like see them Taylor!" Wait... I know that voice... FUCK NO!

Yes. It was Jessica. With a new friend. WHO WAS HOT! I need to give this country more credit. I was amazed that Jessica actually made it back here. Alive. It was a shame. But at least it was

nice once. We welcomed her back others less willing but nonetheless Jessica wasn't too thrilled either.

I wonder how she managed to land Taylor. HE'S FUCKING HOT! And Jessica's fucking not. He told me it was because Jessica was an 'alright fuck'. I actually laughed. Taylor is such a nice guy and we all welcomed him with open arms. Especially me, I think I got a bit too close. Alice kept complaining because I had a 'secret admirer' and I shouldn't have Taylor too. Well fuck you Alice this is the most fun I might ever have on this country and I might as well live it up.

* * *

**OH LA LA! Esme's being a little slutty. ;) All part of the story people all part of the story.**

**This was an easy one to write. Mostly because I wanted Jessica to come back, she needs to come back it's all part of my plan... Okay I don't actually have a plan but who knows? Maybe I'll make up a plan. :)**

**I realize I'm so stupid I can't even remember the name of the magazine I made up. :P Aw well you just have to know it's a TRAVEL magazine. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	7. What The?

**Hey! I don't know what to say about this chapter. Other than I wrote six pages and I only ended up with 2,596 words. WHICH I don't believe can be true. Then again when I type it up on Microsoft Word I hit enter twice when I'm going to start a new paragraph. That's probably the reason why it's like that. :S**

**That's all I guess! :P

* * *

**

Esme's POV

I woke up in Taylor's arms. We must've went to get privacy last night. No doubt they all still heard us. Taylor was such a gentleman... or so I thought.

I tried to move to get dressed but Taylor had a bear tight grip on me. So I had to wake him up, I was successful. Then we sat and talked because I peeked through the bushes that separated us from the other girls and they were all out cold.

"Did you have a good time last night?" I actually sounded anxious as I asked. It's been a while since someone told me I was good and the fact my last hook up had been... well a shock it wouldn't count.

"Yeah, I like you Esme. You're way better than Jessica and I'm totally into the cougar thing." Taylor winked.

He did NOT just call me a COUGAR! I am NOT that old. God who the fuck does he think he is? Maybe I should have let Alice have her fun...

"Taylor... how old do you think I am?" I tried to stay calm. I really failed at trying to stay calm.

"I don't know... forty...?" He's so lucky he still has teeth right now.

"Taylor are you blind? I'M TWENTY FOUR!" I really did yell at him. ME? FORTY! Not in this life time!

I mean yeah I expect to be forty but by that time I will be running my own magazine I've had many plans of how I was going to be able to work up to my dream. The magazine idea I've had ever since I turned sixteen. I was one of those girls who didn't love fashion but didn't hate it, didn't love gossip but didn't like it. One of those 'in the middle' girls and there wasn't a magazine for that. My dream was to make a magazine for regular teens and women, people who worked for a living, people who weren't obsessed with what they looked like. That was my magazine.

"Wow... really? God I am SO SORRY Esme!" Yeah... now he starts apologizing. I forgive him but really I only said it to get him to fuck off.

We woke everyone else up then. Seems like I'm now added to the list of people Alice wants to kill. She seems to hate it when she can't get what she wants – including guys. I really don't see what her problem is; I've already predicted Taylor will have hooked up with all of us at least three times by the end of this trip.

Breakfast was not easy to get. We'd already eaten all the fruit in this area and we had to go deeper into the forest to get even a chance to see food. It wasn't as hard when Taylor was here; he knew this rainforest like the back of his hand. Which was a major turn on for a strange reason, maybe I'm going delusional.

Once we got back to the edge of the rainforest we had a rest. I checked my email again. Nothing new not even from Sue, which was surprising.

We then broke the line of the trees. Into – you'll never guess what – a desert! That's what's between the rainforest and the Iceland. This place makes no sense. It's actually a lovely desert but there was a problem... NO FOOD, NO SHOPS, NO PEOPLE! We were doomed (again)!

Taylor couldn't help us this time he'd never been out of the rainforest. This was going to be really interesting. I took my shoes off at the edge of the rainforest and decided to carry them. I was going to get sand in them anyway so I just took them off completely. It was still hot here, and I wasn't sure how the desert turned into the Iceland but it'd be interesting to find out.

Walking around in some general direction was bad. Everyone else was pissed off because we lost internet connection. We had no idea where we were going at all. All we knew was we were far away from the rainforest. At least it wasn't raining, but the weather changes and sleeping on the ground was taking effect on our clothes. Jessica looked okay Taylor had gotten her wear and tear clothes. Rose and Alice had designer clothes and Bree, Angela and I had comfortable clothes. It seems no matter what clothes you have they will be destroyed after about a week of trying to survive in an unknown country, in a rainforest and now a desert!

This wasn't good for us because Taylor kept checking us out every so often. It was getting weird; I'll never forgive him for the whole cougar thing you know. I can't believe he thought I was FORTY, I guess staying out here is having its toll on me. By lunch time we were starving and we were tired under the sun so we had to stop and rest. It was a long rest which turned into an afternoon nap. The sun was beating down like death rays as we lay on the sand sweating more than one human should ever sweat in their entire life. We had no food so the only energy we did have was what we got from sleep that wasn't much.

When we woke up from our afternoon naps it was dark and cooler than before. Still scorching hot but at least the sun wasn't out. We couldn't walk too far after a few hours when we almost gave up hope. Until something small but promising caught my eye in the distance. Everyone had collapsed on the sand again when I had noticed it. A house maybe?

"Hey guys! I think I see a house!" I said kicking them trying to get their attention.

"She's delusional isn't she?" asked Bree I can't believe she didn't even believe me.

"No! I'm not delusional! There's a fucking house over there LOOK!" I pulled Bree up so she could see the house.

"Oh my God she's right! We have to go there!" Bree exclaimed.

"Okay well let's go and fast! I feel like I could collapse again." Rose yawned.

We all ran as fast as we could towards the little house. It was the strangest thing you could see in the middle of a desert. Just a little house in the middle of nowhere. I'll never understand how they survived, if there is a 'they' in the house. For all we knew it could've been abandoned. Did we really care? We were dying for shelter, our nap earlier was very uncomfortable Jessica is a mouth breather and sucked in sand in the middle of her sleep so we need to keep her away from the sand when she's sleeping.

When we got to the door I knocked. A few minutes later a young man opened the door. Tall, blonde and well he certainly caught Alice's attention. "Well hi there!" Alice smiled up at the man. She was flirting like crazy and even the man noticed and he flirted right back!

"Hi. What can I do you for?" Obviously it was a play on words despite its actual meaning. Alice giggled like an idiot when he said 'I do you'.

"If it's not too much trouble we'd like to stay for the night." Rose asked. The mad stood thinking for a while before he answered.

"I don't know I will have to check with my master." The man walked away and came back a few minutes later smiling. "My master says you can stay the night but only this once."

"Thanks so much...um..." Alice had no idea what to say.

"My name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." Jasper smiled holding his hand out for Alice to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." Alice seemed to linger on Jasper's name; she really was oblivious to the rest of us behind her. "I'm Alice Brandon, and these are my co workers. Rose Fantasy, Bree Tanner, Angela Weber and Esme Evenson. And this is Taylor, a friend of Jessica's." I hated the way she said 'Evenson'. I wasn't an Evenson anymore.

When I was twenty two I did a stupid thing and I got married. His name was Charles Evenson and he was a nice guy... until he became very abusive. I hated being with him, it didn't last long. I managed to get away from him forever and never wanted to think about him again. That's why I changed my last name and moved to 'Travel Monthly'. Nobody here knew my story but they all thought Evenson was my last name. It bugged the hell out of me but I stuck with it and had forgotten it until now.

"Nice to meet you all." Jasper smiled. He showed us into the small house.

It was a nice little house. Mostly a home if you didn't think about where it was. The owner of the home was a very old man named Aro he was nice enough to let us stay. We thanked him as Jasper showed us where we would be staying. It seemed we weren't the only ones taking refuge in Aro's home. There was also a widower called Irina, a small family of three, and another family of two also staying in the house.

It was nice of Aro to give up his home for people travelling. The other people living here had become a permanent fixture and I vowed that I wouldn't be one of those people still living here a few years from now. I wanted to complete this 'scavenger hunt' and return to luxury with a victory in my mind. Like most people I do have a competitive streak and this 'scavenger hunt' had brought it out of me.

That night Alice went to sleep with Jasper and we were so lucky Jasper's room was on the other side of the house. I can't believe Alice sometimes, although I was glad that all had been forgotten about me. When Alice is pissed off at you because you have something she doesn't it can be a bad thing, a very bad thing. As a socialite people tend to become friends with you just to be noticed in the public but if you upset them they will make you image plummet. Alice is well aware of that and she sticks to it frequently. As long as you get into her good books again she'll fix your image if not you'll will cease to exist in the media world.

I slept in a room with Jessica, Bree and Angela. Taylor and Rose seemed to be having a good time. I can't believe Rose and she's married! Although maybe she thinks it'll be okay seeing as her and Emmett are apart and Rose happens to have 'special needs' as she calls them when they have a fight about Rose hooking up with a guy.

I had forgotten how good it felt to sleep in a real bed! Sleeping on the ground is not comfortable no matter what you're wearing or where the ground is. I think I have some serious back ache and it's not going to be easy getting it to go away. At least we were all well rested in the morning.

Aro was kind enough to let us stay for breakfast. It was sort of a rush; Jasper had made us all breakfast including Aro and his other guests. I learned a lot from Aro and about this country. The more I learned the more interested I became, I now know I was extremely lucky to be here.

"The one mistake most journalists make when coming here is the fact that they never find my home so they never find out which way to the king and queen. There is a special way which you now know that most people would never get. I'm part of this so called 'game' I moved out here to help people on their way. That is... if they find me." Aro explained.

The families that lived with Aro had really interesting stories. One of the families – the family of three – weren't always a family of three. Peter and Charlotte used to be journalists until they came to Aro's home where Charlotte discovered she was pregnant. They couldn't continue their journey in case Charlotte became weak and the baby could have died. So Aro let them stay here to raise their daughter Mary and maybe then they would continue their journey. Charlotte told me that she wishes to bring tourists to this town but the king and queen refuse to until they find someone who is able to complete the scavenger hunt, they want to know what people would think of this place before they let them come. I think it's reasonable but at the same time it's not, people will only know what's in articles and not be able to judge the whole thing unless they come here. It's a shame really.

The family of two was Aro's family. Heidi, Aro's wife didn't sleep in the same bed as Aro anymore because Aro was getting older and more fragile and she didn't want to hurt him. Heidi and Aro have a sixteen year old daughter called Jane who wants to leave In Between Land. I really couldn't blame her. I mean when you're a teenager you don't really want to be living in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do. Jane didn't even know what the internet was... bless her.

The two people that lived with Aro were Jasper and Irina. Irina is a widower who found comfort in Aro's home. Her husband, Laurent died while they were travelling. He died from dehydration. I felt bad for Irina a truly did she said she's been staying with Aro for a good solid five years. Jasper was sent to care for Aro by the king and queen after Heidi had sent them a message saying she was worried about her husband. Jasper has been here for ten years and has always been there for Aro. At least Alice knows her new boyfriend is caring and trusting.

We didn't leave Aro's house until after lunch time. I think we got too attached with the people living here. Too bad it was all too soon while we made our way back out into the unknown. The goodbyes were long and actually quite sad – for everyone.

"Aro," Jasper said before we all left, "I would like to ask for your permission to go along with Alice and her friends." No one saw that coming, except for maybe Alice who was smiling at her boyfriend.

"Of course Jasper. I realize I can no longer keep you here, holding you back. You deserve the chance to be happy." Aro nodded and then he turned to Irina. "Irina, would you be so kind as to become my carer?"

"Of course Aro. It's the least I can do for letting me stay here with you. I promise to work hard and never let you down." Irina assured him.

So after Jasper had packed his things up – well more like grabbed his suitcase from his room, we set off. Was it me or was this group getting far too big to handle?

* * *

**So Jasper has joined us on our adventure. :D What more could be in stock? A LOT! :)**

**Sorry I would've gotten this up earlier but see I was out today with my friends. :) OH COME ON! You have to know I DO have a life outside Fanfiction! (Even if sometimes I think I don't)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	8. The List

**Hey, updating at half 12 in the morning. I was eager to get something posted. :)**

**Don't have many distractions tonight. Shame a miss the distraction I call my friends. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

Jasper was able to help us on the right way. This was a relief because I don't think any of us wanted to go through the day we'd been through before. It was still a day of travelling but at least we had food. Aro was nice enough to give us that luxury.

On our way towards the centre of the desert we had to stop. You didn't think we'd be able to go through this place with ease did you? Of course not, because this place never made sense in the first place and that brought us to our next obstacle. A RIVER!

"Jasper what do we do?" Alice asks. Way too dramatic and dependant on Jasper I think. Alice has been like that all day. Asking Jasper what do we do when we come to an obstacle.

"Easy. There should be materials for a boat around here somewhere. After we build the boat and get on the current takes us to the city where the king and queen live." Jasper explained.

"Oh Jasper your super smart!" Alice gawked. I seriously think she should stop.

"Oh Jasper your super smart!" Rose mocked and then walked on.

"She's just jealous." Alice muttered going to help look for materials.

When we had a boat built. One that didn't look good at all and one that also had lack of support for all seven of us. We got into it. All us girls going first, then Jasper and then Taylor. We were going fine for a while. Letting the current take us until we sprung a leak in the boat.

"Shit! There's a leak!" Rose complained, she was sitting on it.

"Are you sure you didn't just piss yourself?" asked Jessica who wasn't really in the mood to talk to any of us.

"Yes I'm sure! A little help?"

With a lot of squabbling and so on the leak got worse. Soon the boat broke and we all fell into the water. None of us were really amused but after a while we just laughed. I mean really it wasn't anyone's fault and it was funny.

"We should start to swim now. Or else something else might happen." Jasper laughed.

We swam until we got to a river bank. Finally we got out of the water and sat to dry off. I was emptying my pockets when I realized something – something bad. EVERYTHING IN MY POCKETS WAS SOAKING WET! The ink on my notepad had run and was ruined, the pen was ruined and what was worse... MY PHONE was ruined.

"You guys... have you checked your pockets?" I asked.

"No, why should we?" asked Rose.

"Well... WE WERE JUST IN WATER." No one got the hint. "Our PHONES are in our POCKETS?" Still nothing... sometimes I wonder how these people even got jobs. "Phone plus water equals NO MORE PHONE!"

"SHIT!" was all I got from everyone as they realized what I meant. Of course this meant total failure on our part not to mention our boat building skills. I decided to just toss all my stuff into the river because I knew my phone wasn't working whatsoever.

Everyone else did the same with a little crying on Alice, Rose and Jessica's part. They seemed to think it was a funeral or something. Wow. They were phones. Buy a new one! Still I did miss my phone. Taylor didn't miss much because he hasn't had a phone since he came here and neither had Jasper.

After the 'funeral' was over we started to walk again. Soon we got to... I wouldn't even call it a city. It was HEAVEN! Finally! This was where we were meant to start. Hotels, shops, PEOPLE! It was the best thing I've seen so far (not counting Taylor's naked body). There was so much we marvelled at before actually entering the city. We were acting like tourists or the first people to ever encounter civilization.

"I'M HOME!" Alice called. Looking through all the designer clothes windows and sighing with content.

"Me too!" Rose and Jessica called out following Alice.

This was either a dream or some weird reality. I couldn't be happier that we were somewhere that didn't have rain, or sand. I know we needed to find the king and queen but maybe we should detour first. I needed new clothes, well that was an understatement. WE ALL needed clothes and shoes and phones!

Clothes were the most important thing right now so we all let Alice do her Creative Director Job and dress us all up. It wasn't so bad she found us clothes we actually liked and not all of us ended up looking like twenty dollar hookers. It wasn't such a bad day until we came to the tills and none of us had any cash. Emmett never told us to bring any so we assumed the company would pay for everything. Apparently not.

"Charge it to Fantasy Publications please." Alice grinned at the woman behind the till.

"What publications?" asked the woman.

"Fantasy Publications. We work there, we were sent to do an article about your _marvellous _country and so I thought you'd know to charge everything to our company." Alice's smile vanished.

"Um... let me check." The woman walked away.

"Bitch! How could she not know who we – _I _– am?" Alice asked us and then turned back to hear the woman's reply.

"I'm sorry miss. Our company has heard no word of journalists coming here, you either pay or get out."

"FINE! Expect a bad article then. Oh yeah don't think I won't tell them about the shitty service here!" with that Alice stormed out all of us following.

"This is just great." Rose sighed. "What do we do now? I can't go on wearing these clothes I stink!"

"You and me both sister." Alice agreed.

"Maybe we should find the king and queen. They might supply us with clothes, it's the least they could do." Bree suggested.

"Since we have nothing better to do okay." Rose agreed.

We started walking around the city trying to find people who knew the king and queen. They all did but they kept leading us in all sorts of directions until we ended up where we had started. Looks like this really _was _a huge game. I had this strange feeling we were on reality TV. You could almost feel the cameras stalking you and the people already staring at you because you looked just that much different.

Soon I think we got what we were looking for. In the centre of the city there was a huge statue of the king and queen. Too bad we didn't know what that had to do with finding the palace we thought they lived in. We looked at it from every side possible trying to guess what we had to do now. Soon while I was walking around the statue I almost fell into a deep hole. _Wow. _That wasn't there before.

"You guys over here." I signalled we all looked at the hole. After a minute of deciding what to do we decided to go down it. We ushered the boys to go first. Taylor went first. When he was waist deep in the hole he let go of the edges and fell through. _THUMP! _

"FUCK!" Yelled Taylor. As he stood up. "Okay I see a ladder, would you guys like it or would you like to plummet to your possible doom like I did?" We didn't answer and Taylor just held the ladder for us while we climbed down.

The hole led to this whole awesome underground thingy. It reminded me of when I was reviewing Italy a few months back. The place where the rulers of the land stayed – Volterra. Though this was also hugely different for one Volterra was nicer than this, this place was just dirt and no light. Looks like we were going to have to do this blindfolded.

We stayed close to the walls and followed each other – again, letting the guys go first. Soon we all came to a stop at a door, we almost fell over each other we were so close. There was something written on the door: _kolme viisi yhdeksän._

"What?" asked Jessica. Who did fall.

"It's in some other language...but which one?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. What am I a translator? Jeez." Alice sighed.

"You might not be but I am." Jasper smiled, giving Alice a squeeze.

"Thank God I have you then baby!" Alice kissed Jasper, and not in a romantic passionate way more like fuck me now kind of way.

"Get a room!" Taylor yelled. "Now what does it say?"

"Three, five, nine." Angela replied.

"What?" we all looked at her.

"It's Finnish for three, five nine." Angela explained, all of us still stared blankly. "Oh okay so all you've ever taken me for is the photographer right? Wrong! I took Finnish for three years!"

"Oh. Thanks Angela." I smiled. "So what does three, five, nine have to do with anything?"

"I don't know..." Angela replied.

"Does it have something to do with this keypad?" asked Bree.

"Maybe try it out." Rose suggested. Then she turned to Jasper and Alice who were literally dry humping each other. "ALRIGHT YOU TWO BREAK IT UP BEFORE YOU START FUCKING HERE AND NOW!" Alice and Jasper broke apart.

"Got it!" Bree smiled. The door opened and we all went through.

There was another series of doors and numbers in different languages and soon we were at the king and queen's thrones. Unbelievable... they weren't even THERE! The throne room was nice but not as nice as Volterra's had been. I really should stop making comparisons to Volterra because this was just NOT Volterra at all. The throne room was a dark room with two throne chairs, a lamp between them and had a damp smell. Not the best place to rule a country from.

"HELLO?" Jessica called out.

A couple of minutes later the king and queen appeared. Maybe that was the wrong word – more like materialized from thin air. They were sitting in their throne seats looking very graceful but very surprised.

"So," The king started. "You're the group of journalists I've heard so much about."

"Looks like it." Rose smiled. She always spoke for the group no matter who it was she was speaking to.

"Introduce yourselves." The queen instructed. "But not you Jasper nor Taylor we know who you are but you must state your purpose for being here with them."

"I'm Rosalie Fantasy. Co Editor and Chief of Travel Monthly." Rose said.

"I'm Alice Brandon the Creative Director." Alice stood beside Rose.

"Esme Evenson an Editor." I sounded so boring next to Alice and Rose then Alice glared at me. Oh. "I mean newly appointed Assistant Creative Director." Alice smiled.

"Bree Tanner the new one." She half smiled as she took her place beside me.

"Angela Weber the photographer." Angela sighed. She must've missed her camera she had to through into the river earlier.

"Jessica the receptionist." Jessica spat. She hated her job so much.

"I joined the girls after Jessica got lost and needed help finding her co workers." Taylor said he stood out from the rest of us in the line.

"I joined to help the girls find their way into the town." Jasper sighed. He knew it was breaking the law but like he cared he just got a new 'fuck buddy'.

"Interesting group." The king mused. "I'm Edward and this is Bella, my lovely wife." He took pride in his wife. That's something I've never seen before. Someone actually taking pride in their wife. "We rule this country and we request you do a little scavenger hunt for us to prove you know this country enough to write an article about it."

"The list is of the simplest things but the challenge is if you can find them in the right place." Bella continued. "You must not ask for help from people directly. They must offer you help and you can either accept it or deny it. If you ask for direct help you shall not receive it."

They spent a few more minutes explaining to us the rules of this scavenger hunt. It was so complex and yet quite simple when you got down to the very last point. A lot of it was not asking for help, not leaving hints for other travellers and not speaking to other travellers should you ever come across them. This was going to be very interesting.

"Any questions before you take the list?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Alice spoke out. "Could you supply us with clothes?"

"Yes fine. Only they have to be all round clothes. If you pick one for a specific place it's cheating." Edward explained.

"Oh okay. I can work with that." Alice mused.

"Anything else?" Bella asked.

Then there was a wave of questions from everyone. About what we could buy, how long we could stay here before we started the hunt, what would happen if we died, was this even safe? There were so many questions that were answered but so many more that just weren't. Soon we were ordered away because we asked _too _many questions. Which in a way was like cheating.

"Um... how do you get out of here?" was my last and only question.

"The same way you got in." Bella simply said and with that they _dematerialized. _There is some seriously weird shizz about this place.

When we got out of the hole it mysteriously covered up. We looked at the list of items we had to find.

- A pair of golden shoes

- A green leaf

- An ice shard

- Wear and tear clothes

- Fire wood

- Ice brick

- A pair of sparkly red Wizard of Oz shoes

- A black wig

- A new comrade

"Only half of this stuff makes sense." Rose sighed.

"Yeah I know but we can't just not do this." Alice sighed too.

We'd just gotten new clothes, a tent, sleeping bags and some stocked up food. This was all we could bring and when we passed through the city again the only thing we could get was clothes. Looks like this really was going to be interesting.

* * *

**The list of items is just randomly made up on the spot. I might change it if I think of something better or something to add to the list. So this chapter could ALWAYS be changing you NEVER know. If I do change it I will mention in another chapter's A/N.**

**I hoped you liked this one. I had no idea what to write about for this chapter but then I figured you were gonna have to meet the king and queen sometime and you were gonna have to find out when the scavenger hunt would actually start. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	9. Golden Shoes

****UPDATE****

**This is just reposted because yesterday I couldn't be bothered to add more detail to the end of it. I did and it makes more sense. I think. If not then it was a waste of my time not yours. **

Alice's POV

The day had passed faster than usual because this was our last day in civilization before we had to pack up and move out into the unknown land. With that scavenger hunt list in hand I think we've learnt a lot. One, this place is a joke and two; we are NOT finding the things on this list.

Being the kind of person I am I had to update my Twitter. It'd been two hole days since I've been able to post something TWO WHOLE FUCKING DAYS! So I've been catching up nonstop. Looks like everyone missed me. I was going to have to jack someone's phone to update more often. If not then I'd be screwed. Wait. Edward and Bella A.K.A king and queen of In Between Land gave us unlimited cash to buy the things we needed right? WELL I NEED A PHONE!

So I walked out of the hotel with my new Louis Vuitton stilettos and went to find the closest Apple store. I know they just have to have one! I walked around the streets for a while until I gave up and asked for directions. The people gave me directions willingly and I found the big Apple inc. Store.

I loved being in the Apple store. Everything was so neutral and calm. I just asked for someone to supply me with the iPhone. They came back with the iPhone 4th Generation. NO FUCKING WAY! I've been waiting forever for those things to come out! And now I have one! Beat that suckers!

When I came back to the hotel everyone looked at me disapprovingly. "What?" I shrugged letting my Prada bag drop from my shoulders.

"You went shopping?" Rose indicated the bags that I had on my arms. From every designer label I could get my hands on. Okay... so I went more than phone shopping, could you blame me?

"Yeah! Come ON Rose, unlimited cash, one day might as well live it up!" I smiled holding up the bags.

"You do know they're gonna find out and we're NEVER gonna get out of here." Rose folded her arms. Oh my god she is NOT taking the side of the good ones for once is she? Fuck no I am not standing for this. I haven't shopped in a WHOLE MONTH and she was gonna yell at me for a measly shopping spree?

"They won't find out!" I argued. "Besides I got some really cute clothes at an easy price! I also got a new phone. The iPhone 4th Generation!"

Okay so maybe that got everyone's attention. And we just HAD to go shopping again. Which I am not complaining about because it was totally my idea, but if we get caught it was totally ROSE'S idea. Tweet: Going shopping for the second time again. WHOOP!

We spent a lot of the day just shopping. I can't believe no one was complaining not even the boys. Maybe it had something to do with no money limit I mean who wouldn't want to buy a ton of shit if you had money to spare? If you didn't your insane and need to be sent to a mental institute.

We were almost done when we came across something. Esme was trying on the most GORGEOUS pair of golden shoes! When Jessica thought something was up. "Hey, what make are those shoes Esme?"

"It doesn't say but they are FABULOUS and I have to get them!" Esme smiled. Maybe she did have better fashion taste than I thought... but if she did then why was she always wearing the most HIDEOUS clothes to work?

"One of a kind?" Jessica asked. Inspecting the shoes farther, what was up with that?

"I think so. I mean I didn't see any others." Esme pointed to the shelf she got them from. Ew a sale. Really? All the money you ever wanted and you go to a SALE RACK? Esme needs some help, even if the shoes are amazing.

"Maybe that's cause they're the last pair so they put them on sale." Rose sighed. Jessica was getting nowhere with this analysis.

"No I don't think so." Jessica shook her head. "A pair of shoes that good needs to have a designer label, full price marked on the tab and my size."

"Aw, too bad. These shoes have NONE of those things." Esme concluded.

"I think what Jessica means is that they're on the list." Bree said holding the sheet of paper up. I looked to see if she was right. Yes she was. I can't believe that I mean that was so EASY to find! I wonder how everything else will be. Tweet: FOUND the first thing on the list. easy as. :) Thank you Esme and your HORRIBLE taste in shoes! :P

"OMFG Jessica went smart!" I gasped and we all started laughing. Jessica huffed and walked out of the store. She bought the outfit I trashed, I don't understand why because that stuff is so a week ago but you know maybe she wanted to wear it. The train wreck she is.

"At least we got something achieved by going shopping." Rose smiled. Yeah and it was all MY idea!

"Can I still wear the shoes?" Esme asked.

"Yeah." Rose replied. I think she wanted them but you know at least Esme would keep them in better shape than the rest of us.

After the shopping we went out clubbing. It's called 'going out with a bang' we wanted something fun to do before we left to head to... I think the Iceland? Not that it mattered I still got wasted, I mean what other point is there to clubbing?

I wore some new clothes and make up and I was ready. It felt so good to wear new clothes and fresh underwear. I think I actually missed my shampoo. Too bad I was going to say goodbye to all of this when I left town. Maybe I can find a way to sneak some luxuries with me, oh wait. Okay maybe I do have a lot of luxuries already but what's a couple more? I didn't have to time to think about this before Jasper came to take me out.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked standing at the door.

"Out." I replied simply.

"Out where?"

"Just out."

"Alice you know you can't keep things from me like this."

"Okay! So we're going clubbing. What's the big deal? Me and Jasper want a date."

"Oh. Well okay I guess so but if you don't get up in the morning I will kick your ass. Personally."

"Okay. Bye!" I escaped her before she said anything else.

Sometimes Rose can be fun but I have a feeling she was up to something. Normally she's not as nice as that to me. She's into the whole tough love thing. Emmett taught her how tough love and she's never been the same since, well more like _rough_love but I wasn't gonna say anything. I once almost walked in on them but I _heard _them before I saw them so I just backed away from the office.

Jasper and I had a great time. We were just being ourselves and I learned a lot about him. I think it's one of the best nights I've ever had. Well until my 'loving' co workers ruined it and crashed our date. But that's what we do, ruin each other's dates. I remember we crashed Rose and Emmett's once it was funny.

So Jasper and I went to dinner. Normal and totally not what you would call 'clubbing' but it was romantic and that was what mattered. I was so in love with Jasper and I couldn't believe I'd found true love. Normally when I sleep with a guy it's boring but Jasper showed me a lot more than just sex it was love. It doesn't happen often but when it does don't let it go. That meant I was going to hold onto Jasper for my dear life.

Everything was fine with us. We talked and had a nice time and then we went to the club. When we were dancing I thought I saw Rose and Esme but I shook it off it was nothing. In the next second I could've sworn I saw Jessica and Bree talking to some guys at the bar, was something wrong with me? When we went to sit down I could've sworn I saw Taylor and Angela in the table next to us.

"Jasper?" I looked scared.

"What is it Alice? Are you okay?" Jasper reached over the table for my hand. I took his in mine.

"Have you seen Rose and co.? I think I keep seeing them."

"No I haven't. Are they here?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just paranoid." I shook my head and drank both the shots of vodka on the table. Really paranoid.

"If you want we can go..."

"No! It's okay I think. Let's go dance!"

While dancing I still them. Ghosts maybe? I had no idea but whatever was happening I was spooked. There was no way that they were here right? Or maybe they were and are just crashing my date as normal. I actually decided to go up and talk to them.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey." Rose smiled. "What's up?"

"Are you stalking me?"

"No."

"Really? Because I could have sworn you weren't here earlier."

"So what if we were?"

We started to fight about how unfair it was that I never got a proper date because Rose always crashed it. Then she started defending herself but I was so mad I didn't even listen to her. She always got her dates with Emmett.

We were told a year ago when they started going out that crashing Rose's dates was unacceptable. If we did we'd be fired on the spot. But apparently it was okay for her to do it? No fucking way!

After a lot of fighting with Rose I gave up and drunk myself to sleep with tequila. I also added that to my luxuries list. I needed help getting to sleep sometimes and even Jasper couldn't help at that. He did cheer me up after Rose and I had fought. I must thank him. Tweet: Had a great night except for one little thing but you know that can't be helped. :P

* * *

**They found the golden shoes! I know, I know easy right? Maybe but still how are they gonna find the other things? ONLY I KNOW! :P **

**Wait... I haven't thought that far into it yet. You know what? Never mind not even I know. OMG WE'RE SCREWED! JK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	10. Journey

**I was so bored last night I started writing this chapter. I also was writing more of this a few minutes ago while I was supposed to be doing maths homework. Oh well. Maths should and can wait!**

**I think we're getting way too much maths homework. :/ Anyway... Enjoy! P.S Esme does go on about a lot of crap sorry. :P **

**Oh and here's the link to the picture of the shoes Esme finds from the scavenger hunt list! h t t p : / / trendsupdates . com / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 02 / richierich1 . jpg**

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

Last night was fun. I know I shouldn't have been a part of crashing Alice's date but I couldn't resist. It was something that over powered me – revenge. Alice has always hated me, the way I excelled more than she did. The way I stole her thunder in something she was good at. She also made fun of me in public and made up rumours about me, I was so sick of it I just went with it because I was sick of her.

It turns out that Alice really doesn't like it when you crash her date. No one likes it when you crash their dates. That's life. We didn't mean any harm by it but Alice seemed to direct all of her anger towards Rose. That was a relief because I knew Rose had planned it. They fought for a good solid three hours last night when finally Jasper cracked open the tequila and Alice was out for the night.

At least he knew her weakness. Not many people knew Alice had a soft spot for tequila. We all knew we found out at one of Fantasy Publications' New Year's Parties. She was long gone when we said happy New Year. Rose had given her a couple of shots of tequila and hadn't realized she was out. Oh well. You can't love all drinks and you can't hate them all either.

After Alice went out last night so did Rose. She kept wishing she had Emmett and sat up half the night texting him. I regretted letting them all buy phones, I bought one too but no one had my new number and I barely knew anyone else's off by heart. Sometimes I think I'm way too mature for my age. No wonder Taylor thought I was a cougar...

This morning was sad. It was time for us to leave this paradise and go to Iceland. No one was happy about it but I was curious to see sand turn into ice just randomly. This country would definitely be a good tourist destination and that's what I was planning to turn it into.

There was a little bit of a problem leaving the hotel. One, we didn't want to and two, who was going to carry all of our new shopping necessities? I guess no one really thought about that until we were trying to carry everything through the lobby of the hotel. This was not good. Not good at all. What were we going to do?

There was nothing we could do. We discovered that a while ago. Then there were some major problems with giving up our things. I had decided to keep all of my things because I didn't buy much and everything I had, had a purpose.

Alice kept her luxury items only, Rose kept her makeup, Jessica kept her clothes, Bree and Angela kept all of their things and because the boys dumped their stuff they had to carry the tent and sleeping bags. It's not really our fault that we have no upper body strength, the guys on the other hand. Wow. Taylor and Jasper both have amazing six packs that they both deny. Which is not a good thing.

I really think they should be proud of themselves. If they weren't here we'd be doomed and have to sacrifice everything we just bought and girls aren't happy when they have to give up anything. Not even food, which reminds me... note to self: need to get more food when possible. Not that we will get any food where we're going because when you think about it... we're going into a deep dark abyss where no one will find us again.

Leaving the town was a sad event. No one wanted to and it was heart breaking to watch it fade into the distance as we went to the Iceland. Sometimes I have to wonder how the people around here survive. Were they always here or what? You know people don't really think things like this through anymore. But when I find out I'm going to let people know, being here has really opened my eyes to other opportunities instead of sticking to this one magazine.

I have this idea of being more than just a journalist. I'm just not there yet. Everyone has dreams but unlike most people, mine are realistic. Other people like Rose want to be famous that's why she was a gold digger for so long. I'm so glad when she found true love she changed her dreams. I think I only stuck to this magazine so I would be able to travel the world and get paid for it – which is a pretty sweet deal if you ask me.

Walking towards the Iceland wasn't a problem for me. These golden shoes were so comfortable! Yes they had heels and yes they would normally hurt after a few hours but these didn't! It's like someone answered all women's prayers! Hot looking shoes that didn't kill your feet, I was going to have to look into that and see if I could become an entrepreneur. I would be rich!

After a while everyone else started to complain about their feet being sore. Well I really mean just Alice, Rose and Jessica. None of the rest of us seemed to be having problems. Then again we were being smart and had at least another spare pair of shoes.

Shoes was the least of our problems that day. When we were walking a sand storm picked up and most of us got sand in our eyes. I say most because some of us had sunglasses. There was so much ground we had to cover and we hadn't gotten far before we decided to stop for the night. This was not going good. We were all so upset about leaving paradise. Even I have to say that walking like this was depressing.

"We're gonna die!" Alice complained she was over dramatic.

"OH SHUT UP! We're not gonna die. Just stay calm and stay focused." Rose advised.

"Oh yeah like that'll happen I've already had a whole bottle of vodka today." Alice held the empty bottle up as proof.

"Yeah well let's see how you feel in a few hours okay? Now let's go the sandstorm is OVER!"

Why was she being all pushy and assertive all of a sudden? Maybe it was the sun but I hated when Rose finally put her leadership skills to use. I mean yeah they helped sometimes but now I just couldn't be bothered to get up. Not one thing in this place convinced me we were going to survive in the Iceland. Never mind get there.

The heat was insane and we had to stop every half hour to breathe. We had drunk almost all the water by the time it was night time and cool enough for us to walk in peace. But we didn't even do so we went to sleep because this was exhausting. Who knew walking could be seriously tiring? But a really good work out with all the stuff we were carrying.

Turns out the tent isn't big enough for all of us but we tried to make it fit us all in. Not working – clearly. We broke the tent. I so thought we should've given up but Rose insisted on sticking through and through. She seems to have a competitive streak about her which is probably why our company was so successful.

It was a long journey that must've taken us at least a week but we got there. Iceland was FREEZING for one and everything else was snow or ice. It was going to be a rough hunt. This place didn't have anything for miles and I mean anything there was NOTHING over the horizon. It was also way too quiet.

I sighed we had to give up on thinking we were going to do this shit. I don't understand why I'm here at all. I mean yeah I do but I still feel like I don't belong here I hate this god damn place! I sighed well that journey was the worst I've ever had on foot. We went from nothing, to more nothing...

We were out of food, water and shelter. Back to where we were at the beginning... I suddenly had a feeling to burn all our belongings and then we would really be back at the beginning. Although I knew that'd get us into deeper shit. I looked at the scavenger hunt list. There was only two things we would be able to get here. An ice shard and an ice brick.

Where the hell do you get ice bricks from? Does ANYONE have ANY idea? This was not going to go well and everyone knew it. We were sitting on the border line between Iceland and the desert. It was a normal temperature here and it was quite calming here. Too bad we couldn't stay here. Another thought went through my mind how are we supposed to keep this stuff frozen? What if it melted when we went through the desert again?

There seemed to be no end to the bad news that was flowing our way. Is there anyone who is willing to help us? You know what, forget killing Emmett. I will send him here and bulldoze the city in the desert and watch him suffer like we were but worse. I can't believe he didn't do as much research as he should have. Even I tried to look for more information but I guess there was a reason why I couldn't.

NO ONE SURVIVED LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE MORE ABOUT THIS PLACE!

"Now what?" I gave up hoping and praying and just gave up full stop.

"I don't know." Rose sighed. "We should get our snow gear on though it's fucking freezing!"

She had a point. We got out our snow stuff and put it on. Then we went into the Iceland. This was not exactly a good thing. At least we were prepared. Sort of. Nothing ever went right for us. I have a feeling that it has something to do with this place, the group we're in and our new friends. Taylor had been nice enough but we should have dumped him at Aro's house and left Alice and Jasper in the city. Oh and don't even get me started on where we should have left Jessica.

* * *

**This chapter was probably the worst I've ever done. I was bored to death so this is probably not the most exciting thing ever. Of course it has a lot of thoughts but they were travelling so yeah you need a chapter all about that. Just because I think you should. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	11. Out Take: Rose

**This doesn't really fit into the story. I guess I just wanted you to know more about Rosalie. :P Oh and I couldn't concentrate on the real thing because I'm talking to friends and not really focusing on this... I will get the proper chap as soon as. But these little outtakes help right? :P**

**If not I can stop. Just experimenting. My mind's not too focused on this chap. I wanted it to be in Rose's POV but I changed my mind and couldn't be bothered to change the story so I went with it. :)

* * *

**

Rose's POV

Our first night in Iceland was the worst I've had in a long time. Worse than the time I lost my virginity and that was _some_ night. But that's another story for another time. Right now I was thinking about how much I hated this assignment from Emmett. Lying on the frozen ground and trying to see was hard. There was nothing to do and nothing to hear and I was afraid of frost bite.

Not that anyone besides Emmett would miss me. I was the well known office bitch. People hated me and resented that. Just because I was a bitch doesn't mean I wasn't nice, okay well I was pretty bitchy and everything but still I had a right to be that way. I used to work in the 'Fashion Fix' magazine in Fantasy Publications but they kicked me out because I was too 'fat' which isn't true. So I joined 'Travel Monthly' because you could look like any old thing and they would take you in. I liked my time at 'Fashion Fix' but I had to say being at the travel magazine was way better. At least I've worked hard and got to be the co editor and chief of something I love. Okay so travel magazines are the most boring thing in the world but at least I can get them sold.

I lay on the ground for a long time. Longer than one should lie on the frozen floor of a place that could melt anytime soon. No one was awake and I didn't want to wake them because then we would have to start walking and I wasn't ready for that. I thought about the last week. Wow it had gone by fast.

The city was a place of many delights, all of which I had missed so damn much thanks to Emmett. While I was in the city I did call him. He was surprised to hear from me, I could've sworn I heard a female in the office... Nikki I was pretty sure. Nikki was my rival in 'Fashion Fix' but she was lucky and didn't get fired because she was 'fat'. I just can't believe Emmett didn't have better taste, I mean if you're going to cheat on someone you were going to have to pick someone who was way out of your league. Thank God Emmett doesn't do that, he doesn't hide his affairs well either.

While we talked on the phone I never once mentioned Emmett and his little love affair. I knew it wouldn't last long; he has a thing for the women who work in 'Fashion Fix' and that's how he found me. So I wouldn't complain. Okay so he complains about all of my slip ups but could I really blame him now? I was away from him for a year he had to be getting _some _somewhere.

As I was lying on the ice I started to miss Emmett. In fact, I started missing everything about my life that I had lost when I came to this shit hole. I almost wanted to cry, but I sucked it up. Rosalie Fantasy never cries about her past life. My life before Fantasy Publications was SHIT. I don't even want to talk about it. I couldn't even think about it because Alice and everyone else was beginning to wake up.

"FUCKING HELL IT'S FREEZING!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. Thank you very fucking much Alice. At least she was awake and then so was everyone else by her outburst.

"Yeah I know!" I yelled back at her. "YOUR VOICE IS ALSO FUCKING ANNOYING!"

"Sorry. Just scared me a little. I'm fine now!" Alice smiled and then she jumped on Jasper. God how will he put up with her I don't know but they must have some hot make up sex I can tell you that. Also Alice tends to fuck people to make herself feel better. Good luck with that Jasper...

"Fuck no." Jessica said. Using her hands to shield her eyes from Alice and Jasper. "That's not what I need to see right now. Jasper keep your dick in your trousers. Fuck!"

Alice and Jasper got up and done what Jessica said. At least they weren't completely naked but you could hear the grunts when Alice got on top of Jasper. There is something seriously wrong with new love, I think it's because your oblivious to everyone else and then when you hit the three month mark and your normal again everyone hates you. Then after a year it's not new love and everyone accepts you.

"What did we miss?" Esme asked looking at Me, Jessica, Alice and Jasper.

"Alice and Jasper humping." Jessica replied rubbing her eyes.

"Thank God we missed the early show." Esme smiled to herself.

After we had come back to reality and everyone was awake we started to walk. It was annoying and hard to walk. Lack of sleep, extreme coldness and a ton of luggage is not a good mix. Then again neither is all drink and no eat. You just can't find a good combination of things anymore.

A while after we started walking I just collapsed. And it wasn't a good feeling. When I woke up we were in a cave. Everyone was around me and they were all concerned about me. Maybe people would care if I died. Anyway, I was kind of relieved that they cared about me. What if they didn't care? It'd be sad.

We stayed in the cave for the rest of the day and didn't do anything. I knew we had to get a move on to keep our deadline but we'd been through so much and a day's rest is all worth it. I promised myself we'd do something tomorrow. We still needed the ice shard and the ice brick. Obviously you would get them in Iceland!

I wasn't allowed to move whenever I woke up. Everyone was making sure I was going to be absolutely positively okay for the rest of the day. That meant I couldn't do as much as sit up before someone was rushing to get me to lie down again.

Either they cared _that _much about me or they couldn't give a shit and just wanted me to stay down. Whatever it was it was weird. I mean I collapsed big deal, I'm not bulimic or something. I tired that once, NEVER EVER AGAIN! Bulimia is like gross and the way people do it eugh. I shouldn't have but I did and I wish I hadn't. I did that time I got fired for being 'fat' but I realize it's gross and no one should EVER do it.

Once I had proved I was okay by standing up, walking around and giving everyone a lecture they were convinced I would survive another day. We never left the cave so we sort of stayed there. I mean I wouldn't complain, it was shelter of some sort at least. I wonder where tomorrow would take us.

I fell asleep thinking about my past. I hated thinking about it but it wasn't something I couldn't deny. What happened to me was serious shizz that I can't ever change. There was so much I wish I could've changed but are undoable. I got piercings, smoked, drank and have at least three tattoos. This was something that I knew had to be sorted. When I started working for myself I did learn a lot about who I was and what I had become.

My mum didn't give a fuck about me and my dad was never around so that was really the starting point. My parents then left me to do whatever teenage girls do. My dad wouldn't even flinch if I brought a guy home and my mum didn't care if I was escorted home by the police. Because of all this I was a legend in school and around where I lived. I was everyone's friend because I was cool. This at the time was the best feeling in the world. Now, not so much.

There was a lot of hook ups with guys over high school. I wore the sluttiest clothes out there and I also went to a high school where no one gave a shit about what you did as long as you showed up, you'd be okay. That meant you could have sex right then and there in class and everyone would just take photos and videos. So I was a little home porn maker for a while. I even thought about going pro.

Then I decided know because I realized my reputation wasn't all good. Soon I was known as the local slut or whore and I hated those so I decided to do something meaningful. That brought me to English class. I realized I loved to write so I wanted to be a journalist and then I also liked fashion which meant fashion magazines.

I worked hard to become one of the most sought after magazine workers for the fashion industry until Christmas one year. I had no one to spend it with after my third husband had 'passed away' this was back in my gold digging faze. That meant I ate a lot of comfort food to 'fill the void' which meant me getting love handles which meant me being called 'fat' worldwide AND meant I was fired from my fashion job.

That's when I gave up and tried to look for another opening for another magazine in Fantasy Publications. I was in the reception arguing with the secretary when Emmett came down through the reception. He took a look at me and started chatting me up straight away. I didn't blame him I did look like a hooker that was because I tried to be a hooker the night before... didn't work out so well.

So I was able to start my job and be ready for anything. Of course being the hard ass bitch I am now meant living up to that name. No one called me that because I was nice to everyone oh no I truly had become a bitch when I became co editor and chief of that place.

That night I dreamt of my past and what life would be like if I was the _only _editor and chief of 'Travel Monthly'... OMFG WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I WAS NOT GOING TO KILL OFF ANOTHER HUSBAND! THIS WAS NOT SOME SAD TV SHOW! That's not the point I think the point was. I was happy and if I was happy I wouldn't kill my husband. Would I? Could I?

* * *

**Today in English our teacher made us go over HOW TO USE COMMAS! :( Irritating. Anyway please tell me if I messed up the commas here. I want to SHOW him I know how to us commas for fuck sake but he might hate me if he read Daybreak. :P**

**Other than that I hope you liked it and stick around for more! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	12. Ice Shard

**Hi, hi! This is a real chapter this time. I think it's interesting to see what happens when I write this. I don't even have to think about it for a while. This is really just me writing whatever comes to mind. If you think I have some sick, devious, twisted mind you are probably right. Lately all I can talk about with my friends is fanfiction. ;)**

**The first part of this chapter is going over what happened in the last chapter with more detail and in Alice's POV

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

Last night was so not worth anything. We had just arrived in the Iceland. Don't ask me how sand and desert turn to ice and snow because frankly, I don't know. What I did know was that I didn't want to leave the sand. But several of my co workers must HATE me because we had to sleep on the ground. What's worse is that my phone lost internet connection in the icy regions making me pissed off.

I was cold even in my snow kit and hugged to Jasper like a giant leech. He was happy to oblige even carrying half of my junk. God I love Jasper he was always so sweet. When it was time to sleep we just dropped in the middle of the icy death trap and slept. It was hard to sleep though. I still lay beside Jasper and cuddled with him. What would I do without him?

When I woke up it was because I had slid off of Jasper's chest and my cheek touched the cold icy surface."FUCKING HELL IT'S FREEZING!" I yelled as I sat up and rubbed at my cheek trying to wake up properly.

"Yeah I know!" Rose yelled back at me. Was she already awake or did I just wake her? "YOUR VOICE IS ALSO FUCKING ANNOYING!"

"Sorry. Just scared me a little. I'm fine now!" I smiled and then I jumped on Jasper. Yes it was a selfish thing to do but I was cold, tired and just wanted to have a really good morning. Jasper would have to be the supplier of that good morning.

"Fuck no." Jessica said. Using her hands to shield her eyes from me and Jasper. "That's not what I need to see right now. Jasper keep your dick in your trousers. Fuck!"

Me and Jasper got up and done what Jessica said. At least we weren't actually hardcore fucking. Then I think everyone would have a problem with us. Is it really our fault we're so in love? Besides, Jasper totally wanted it; he likes it rough and early in the cold morning air.

"What did we miss?" Esme asked looking at Rose, Jessica, Jasper and I.

"Alice and Jasper humping." Jessica replied rubbing her eyes. Trying to erase the sight of Jasper and I a few moments ago.

"Thank God we missed the early show." Esme smiled to herself.

_That's what you think. _I thought to myself and winked at Jasper. Breakfast was uneventful. Nothing that great ever happens during our meal times. Sitting on the icy ground and eating whatever food supply we had I started to miss the fabulous cafes and restaurants we had back in the city. I frowned and almost started to mourn for the lost time.

We walked for a while until I heard a thump behind me. Rose! She had collapsed! "GUYS!" I called dropping my stuff and rushing towards Rose. "HELP! She collapsed!"

Everyone crowded round examining Rose. "Is she okay?" I heard everyone ask at once.

"Um. Yeah she's totally fine that's why she's LYING ON THE GROUND!" Sarcasm thick in my voice.

I heard a lot of mumbled sarcastic _sorry_s as we picked up the stuff she was carrying. Taylor and Jasper took it in turns to carry Rose until we found a suitable place to stop. Luckily at around lunch time we found a cave to hide in. Of course we didn't go in until the boys had checked it out.

We lay Rose down supporting her head and the rest of her body with our luggage. I hoped she would be okay. She can't leave me here with the smart ones! And she should NEVER EVER leave me with JESSICA! I kept checking up on her every few minutes worrying. Jasper tried to calm me down my kissing me and whispering things he would love to do with me when we were alone... even that didn't work. Even if I was insanely wet right now getting visual images of his words.

Soon Rose was awake but I wasn't taking chances with her. We all made sure she stayed lying on the bed of luggage and not moving whatsoever. We spent the whole day in that cave. What else could we do? I mean there was nothing good going to come out of this trip. So we would get a raise. I didn't need one but I wanted one but this really wasn't worth it.

Note to self: Convince Rose to divorce Emmett and take the company. Or convince Rose to go back to her gold digging days and kill Emmett to get a new boss that won't send us to the middle of fuck knows where.

Being in the cave with nothing to do I found a lot of time to think. Most of the time I just kept thinking about my future with Mr Whitlock. I don't even know if I would take his last name when we got married. I liked my name and wasn't going to change it for some guy I want to get hitched to.

I'm a very independent woman and I didn't know how to function with a family. I was a big family person. I hated little kids, I don't know why, I also hated teenagers. In fact I would only get along my kids if they were adopted and at least eighteen. I know people would think I was bitch for saying that but I just did. Me and children younger than me don't mix.

I know how people's lives changed when they actually have a child themselves but I don't think I could go through pregnancy. My body was not made for it whatsoever. Even if it was Jasper's child I don't think I could do it.

When we fell asleep that night I sighed in contentment with Jasper by my side. I was never going to let go of this man. Not even if death tried to part us. I would find a way to be with him no matter where he was going. Jasper and I had talked about what he wanted to do now he's left Aro. He had no idea and I convinced him to come back to the city with us. He told me he would follow me to the moon and back if he had to. He was such a cheese ball. But I loved him.

I woke up the next morning to hear a cry of pain coming from Esme. Esme?

**Esme's POV**

I woke up writhing in pain. I didn't know what had happened. I didn't scream; it wasn't so bad I had to let out a huge scream and wake everyone up. I could tell they needed their sleep after Alice's yelp yesterday morning. I sat up as much as I could.

There was an ice shard stuck into my thigh. This was great. Did I really need this? I tried to remove it and I screamed out in pain. Shit. I'd woken Alice up. She went over to me to examine the damage on my thigh.

"Esme fuck! What the hell happened?" Alice whispered in a yelling tone.

"I don't know! I woke up with this ice shard stuck into my thigh!" I yelled in a hushed voice. "I can't move Alice!"

"Shit. What are we gonna do?" Alice started pacing. "We can't and shouldn't wake anyone but we also can't and shouldn't just leave and I can't lift you."

"Okay then so I just have to lay here possibly internally bleeding until everyone wakes up?" I was barely able to keep my voice down.

"Alright bad idea! Look I'm not a doctor so don't yell at me in a hushed voice!" Alice couldn't contain her voice either. "Maybe we'll just wake them up. It's not such a big deal."

"I'm surprised I never woke them when I screamed trying to remove the ice shard."

"Hey will it melt?"

"I don't think so."

"But what about your body heat? Won't it like heat because of that?" Alice had a point but even so...

"I don't know. Even if that does happen I will still be wounded internally."

"Yeah. We gotta get you to a doctor Esme!"

"I know! Where was there a hospital in the city?"

"Yes there should be if there wasn't half of the people walking the streets wouldn't be there. But I think we have a problem."

"But of course." I mumbled.

"I don't know which direction the city is!" Alice seemed to forget about our sleeping friends and they all woke up. Pissed again at Alice. Could've been worse she and Jasper could've finished what they started yesterday.

When everyone woke up enough to realize my state we all jumped up and got ready to go for the day. Taylor and Jasper took it in turns to carry me, carefully, around the ice planes. Searching for someone – anyone – who could help us.

We almost gave up until we found an igloo in between two snow mountains. It had taken all day to get there and everyone – but me – was exhausted.

We were so lucky that a doctor happened to live in that igloo. This is the strangest thing that I have ever encountered. Okay one of the strangest. A doctor, living in an igloo, in the middle of an Iceland, willing to help me.

"Jesus Christ." Jasper said as he sat me down in front of the doctor. "You could have at least warned us we'd have to go this far to find someone to take care of you. He collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Yes because I knew I would wake up with a huge ice shard stuck in my thigh." I sighed and lay down.

"Esme is it?" asked the doctor. He was standing behind my head and leaning over me. HE WAS HOT! How many good looking guys lived in this country? Another big tourist hit. Hot guys round every corner.

"Yeah. And who are you?" I couldn't help but ask. If he was going to have _his _hands on _my _thigh I had to know who he was.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." He smiled at me. "I hope you don't mind me touching your thigh."

"No go ahead." I smiled.

He worked silently as everyone drooled over him, almost everyone the boys weren't even paying attention. He was very good as a doctor; all I could think about is what else he was good at with his hands...

It turned out I only had minor damage to myself and as for the ice shard it was still tough as nails. I thanked him and he offered to let us stay for the night. I can't believe I was staying in an igloo. It was very big and everything but it was so nice!

I kept the ice shard. He looked at me weirdly when I took it from him. Then I explained the purpose of us even being here and then he realized. He seemed to know all about the scavenger hunt and I started to realize he was here for a reason. Too bad for him, I just wanted to take him with us.

I even stayed with Carlisle that night. Convincing him he needed to keep an eye on my leg. He obliged and I think he could tell I wanted him. Badly.

* * *

**THIS IS THE MOMENT! :) I have been waiting FOREVER to be able to add Carlisle to the story. :P He's IMPORTANT! I have a few more people yet to introduce. They also have to find the ice brick. But we got the ice shard! Yes that is the weirdest way to find something on a scavenger hunt list but it's imaginative!**

**Also Esme is so... I won't even say it. She's different. :) I like my In Between Characters more than the original sometimes. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	13. Walking

**Hey. Sorry would've updated sooner but I was kind of busy. I had finished Got Ya and was ready to write this chapter the very next day BUT I had homework and possibly a mini breakdown because of said homework. After that I chilled and watched the Runaways and so I couldn't be bothered with any writing after that.**

**The next day I updated Daybreak so I didn't update this one. Sorry :( But here it is. I know it's bad but that's because I had no idea what to write about. So this is a load of shit. :P

* * *

**

Esme's POV

Something told me everyone was happy with staying in the igloo. Maybe they got better sleep in beds. Maybe somehow Carlisle manages to keep this place warm. Which he does! He's so amazing and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend!

Yes it was decided! As of around three a.m last night Carlisle and I are a couple! And apparently so are Taylor and Angela! Who knew, Angela and Taylor! Of all people! I'm really happy for them and today they are still going strong! Carlisle and I were talking a lot about how relationship was going to work after me and my co workers had to move on. Carlisle was going to try and get someone to take over his job here so he could come and help us.

This is great! We have so many people on our side this scavenger hunt was going to be a blast! There was so much we still had to find but it's not like it was going to be hard. As long as we had a team of local people helping we'd be okay. The rules didn't say anything about that.

That first morning at Carlisle's igloo was very nice. Carlisle had been living out here on his own for about ten years curing and healing travellers as they went. It was very nice of him to take this job without as much pay as he would receive if he worked at the hospital in the desert. He's such a kind and loving man and that's the type of guy I need in my life. Too bad that I still had Mystery Man to figure out and get him off my back.

"So what are you ladies looking for from the Iceland anyway?" Carlisle asked handing us all coffee mugs.

"An ice brick. Can we take one from the igloo?" asked Jessica hoping we'd get it the easy way.

"Unfortunately no. If you did this whole thing would shatter we have to go looking for another one." Carlisle explained. "Don't worry though there is a place where I think we can get some."

"Don't we only need one?" asked Alice.

"No, they're fragile and melt a lot. The best thing to do is have a supply in a mini cooler or something. That's also a good place to put your ice shard." Carlisle pointed to the ice shard in the sink; he was washing my blood off of it.

"Okay well then Carlisle show us to this amazing place where ice bricks are stalked." Rosalie said finishing the last of her coffee. Already? What was wrong with her? Normally she isn't like this. Well maybe she's just desperate to leave this place like all of us.

"I will. I hope you'll be staying another night before we go. Just so you can be well rested and on your way. The place we're going is a wild place far away from here to the very south of the country. We need as little as we can so we have more energy. Bring what you need but other than that we'll be fine." Carlisle explained.

In about half an hour or so we were all starting to walk again, following Carlisle because he knew the way. I walked beside Carlisle and kept up a nice pace with him. We talked about everything to each other like a couple of teenage girls but you know it's the best way to get to know someone. The only one of us who didn't have a special someone was Bree. I felt bad for her immediately when I had made that discovery.

I was going to have to find someone for Bree. Would I be able to? Maybe, then again I really should let her deal with her business. I think it's just motherly instincts towards Bree because she's the youngest and looks up to me. I'm sure the examples I've been setting have been exceptionally low after my recent hook ups.

We found it easier to walk without having all that luggage to lug around with us. We could actually enjoy the cold air and the ice. This was very beautiful when the sun shone down on it. Something told me that living here on your own for a while wouldn't be so bad. At least you got the peace and quiet. Too bad people like me would go mad without technology and communication to the outside world.

I have to admit to myself that I am not an outdoors type of woman and I never will be. That's why I don't understand why I love travelling, you're outdoors most of the time and it doesn't bother me. Maybe it's just the job. Sometimes I find myself doing things for my job. That's me, the career girl.

Carlisle and I have a lot of similar interests. It's amazing what you can keep up with when you live on your own in the middle of nowhere. Carlisle was able to set up a phone line and an internet connection whenever he had settled and that way he was kept up to date with everything. Occasionally he would make a trip up to the city to collect things he'd ordered and he seemed to be living a good life here. I wish I wasn't the reason he wanted to leave all of it. In fact, I wouldn't mind living out here on my own, like I said before though my social life and I would have some issues if I ever went back to civilization.

While walking something struck me, it was the middle of the month. Fuck that, middle of the second month we'd been here. I needed to pay my rent. I don't know how that came into walking in the middle of an Iceland but obviously it does. Shit. What was I going to do? I need to call Emmett to see if he's dealing with this or not.

A lot of other things started going through my mind at that moment again. Things about my life and what I was missing and how things were still functioning without ME. I tend to be the one in my family who takes care of everything. My brothers and sisters come to me for all their needs and desires. If I'm not there who will they go to?

And then there was Sue. Sue, how was she doing? Was she keeping up with Leah and Seth? What's going on with her? There is so much I needed to talk to Sue about but I couldn't. If I did now I would never be able to stop and then I'd run myself some phone bill.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked. I had stopped walking.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about a friend. I miss my life!"

"You and us both sister." Alice agreed.

"You'll be back soon enough quit whining." Rose said but she looked like she agreed with Alice.

"Okay well let's just keep walking. The more we travel the more likely you'll be out of here soon." Carlisle assured us.

When we resumed walking I started thinking about how Sue would like Carlisle when I brought him home. Being Sue and my best friend she'd be one of those people that would to anything to torment their friends. That meant hitting on their boyfriends, being mean to their boyfriends and any other thing she does. Of course Sue is also different in how she does things. She physic analyses my boyfriends. She digs deep as well. Sue is so insane sometimes. I shook my head at the thought of my whacky friend.

We walked more and more until I felt I couldn't walk any more. Alice had already tired and jumped on Jasper's back. I knew I couldn't do that but I still wanted to jump into Carlisle's arms. But I did the next best thing I pretended to collapse because of my thigh and Carlisle did agree to carry me then, I was happy.

Rose's POV

I never liked walking. I mean seriously me walk? HA! We done a lot of walking today and by the end of it I was ready to kill anyone.

We stopped as we approached a huge dome, it looked like it was made out of glass but it was ice, pure solid ice. It looked amazing and it was certainly I sight to take in but what amazed me was that it didn't seem to be ready to melt at any time.

I sighed and just sat on the ground. The other ones were lucky to have their loved ones to carry them everywhere. Where's _my _loved one? Probably in his office giving head to some blonde from a different office. Where to I wish he was? Here suffering with the rest of us. Nothing is worse than having your husband send you to your death wish.

"So how are we getting in?" I asked Carlisle. He and Esme separated so he could answer.

So I was a little jealous of all the love going on around here. Is that my fault? They weren't supposed to find love; they were supposed to find a great story so great that I would be able to take early retirement.

"Easy. Push a brick, go I dare you."

So I got up dusted off my ass and did just that. The brick I pushed fell to the inner side of the wall and crashed. Nothing. We waited. Still. Nothing. I was about to say something when the whole dome crashed down. Shit.

"Carlisle, what the fuck?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just signalled for me to keep watching. And then I saw, holy fucking shit. So I've seen a lot of weird things in life but I've never seen the likes of this fairy tale shit. Not real and up close or nothing but you know I'm a journalist. You see a lot of weird things. This weird thing tops the list.

Something told me this was not Kansas anymore.

* * *

**What were they looking at? I load of shattered ice or something more? I can't tell you but the next chapter should be cool. :) I managed to work in Rosalie's POV. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	14. iIce Brick?

**Hey. Okay so I thought a lot about what the weird thing Rose saw was. This is what I came up with. With a little help from the Simpsons but that's not the point. I get inspired in weird ways but it becomes an interesting story when you get down to it. :P

* * *

**

Rose's POV

We stared in owe at the world around us. Some sort of high tech factory. Something I never thought existed, okay so I did know this existed, but I didn't know it was here. Of all places in the world and we had to find it. The Apple Factory.

No not the fruit you retards! Those people who make all those gadgets with 'i' in front of them. Yes I know. Why the hell what that be out here? I'll tell you why because Apple have to be that original. In fact, I think I understand why they made this place here.

The broken ice suddenly started to move away as if being forced by something but it wasn't. Then out of nowhere glass seemed to have replaced the ice dome. Revealing the Apple factory. Of all things you could encounter in an Iceland you think you have more chance of seeing Santa's workshop here. To be honest this was better.

Inside the Apple factory we saw people dressed like elves. Okay so they _were _trying to fool people into thinking this was Santa's workshop. Too bad they have the little Apple logo everywhere. Remove it, and you would think oh my God the North Pole is real. It seemed a very functional place and everything ran smoothly.

"Are you going to go or what?" asked Carlisle.

"You do know what this is right?" I asked pointing to the factory.

"Yes I do. The Apple factory, I'm not retarded I've been here before. Come on!" Carlisle started to walk towards the dome. There didn't appear to be a door but we followed him anyway.

"You're going to tell me they make ice bricks?" asked Alice.

"Well how else would they get the ice dome barrier?" Carlisle retorted. Oh. I get it.

This really was some fucked up country but you know what? I'm not going to complain about it. It's a nice type of fucked up, the type you don't get anymore. Maybe if we're lucky we will get to see Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. I thought to myself.

"Makes sense." Esme pondered.

Carlisle knocked twice on the glass and it parted. Not just that piece of glass but the whole dome thing. It opened in half. Apple is so cool. Everyone stopped working to turn to look at us. I thought they were going to start this whole attack thing when Carlisle smiled. He seemed to be a regular here. Everyone took one glance at him and knew we weren't about to high jack the place.

It was silent for a while until someone stood up from the desk in the centre of the factory and walked towards us. Oh. My. God. It was Steve Jobs, one of the founders of Apple. He was here? That's dedication.

"Carlisle," Steve began. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Steve." Carlisle embraced Steve in a man hug before introducing us and explaining our dilemma.

"So you ladies need an ice brick. I can't say this isn't the first time someone's been down asking for one but I can't just give it to you." Steve said looking at each one of us in turn.

"Of course you can't." I said. I realized that no matter what you asked people always wanted something in return. It got annoying.

"You have bought Apple's latest product right? The iPad?" Steve asked.

"No but we would love one." I spoke for everyone. Of course being the leader of this group I had to be. Not that I didn't mind speaking on behalf of the company.

"Hmm... okay well if I get you all one and you can keep it and you test it out and give me feedback you can have your bricks." Steve explained.

"We're in." I said. We shook hands like it was some sort of business deal and Steve went off to get the products.

"Oh my God! Rose I love you!" Alice started.

"I know you're like totally fucking amazing. I am so like gonna love you for like ever!" Jessica was the next one.

"Thank you Rose we appreciate it." Esme smiled.

"This is so cool!" Angela and Bree said at the same time.

None of the guys spoke. I think it's a sort of dignity thing. They kept giving me the omg-I-think-I-can-ask-for-something-myself-but-thanks-anyway look – even Carlisle. And none of them wanted to thank me because if they did they'd look like a pussy in front of the others. I didn't care. Fuck them, if they were going to talk they would've but the fact that they didn't speak up when they had the chance still made all of them pussys.

Steve came back in a matter of minutes and soon we all had opened the packages and were testing the iPads. By that time the walls of the factory were closed up so we couldn't feel the cold air. But we could certainly see the sun and it was getting in the way. At least it didn't affect us too bad.

Alice's POV

Did I ever tell you how much I LOVE technology? No? Well I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LLLOOOVVVEEE IT! Yes I know it's quite insane how much I love technology but honestly, if we didn't have it I'd die. I know it sounds bad but you know what can you do?

I am one of those people who live on technology. Half of my house is electronics alone. Some people would think I'm mad, take Jasper for example, he's got a simple life, he wouldn't understand. But some people like Rose do. And the fact she got me an iPad. Well that's just fucking AWESOME!

I've already tweeted using it. And I've already hooked up my iTunes account to it. I'm so advanced with technology I don't need an instruction booklet to know how to use something. I can figure it out. And as for Apple products, I think I have them all. In every generation.

So I'm too rich for my own good. No one has to know... right?

"So what do you think?" Steve asked after about an hour.

"I LOVE IT!" I spoke up.

"Great! I just need you to fill out the feedback forms." Steve handed us all a huge stack of papers and handed pens to us all as well. "I'll come back when you're done."

Shit one. We have to fill out THIS? Tweet: Feedback forms are not as small as they used to be...

We filled them out though. The whole thing. It might have taken us a year and a half but you know whatever we still got it done.

"Did you get it done?" Steve asked coming back to us.

"Yes," Rose said handing him all the paper and pens back, "I might've also done my hand in for good." Rose started to rub her hand.

"Okay well. Come on, give back the test products."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. You have to give them back, what do you think? That Apple can just give this shit away? That's not how it works. I mean unless you want to pay for them upfront."

"How much?" I asked getting my purse out.

"$192,000." Steve replied.

"What?" I asked.

"$192,000. You heard what I said."

"I don't have that type of cash."

"Too bad. You ever notice how your iPad was gold? Yeah that was real gold."

"Shit. How much for a normal one then?" I wasn't giving up I wanted a fucking iPad.

"$429 is the lowest price. But it's not the good iPad. To get a good one you have to pay at least $2000."

"How does $5000 sound? For the best model I can get for that money." I asked getting my cheque book out instead.

"Done. Anyone else buying?" Steve asked taking my cheque.

"No thanks." Rose said. Handing back the iPad.

Everyone else reluctantly did the same. Except for me. I waited for my new one.

Which I got. Everyone was obviously jealous but I smiled. Being envied was something I loved.

"I suppose you want your bricks now." Steve said.

"Yes." Rosalie said. We had a cooler ready to bring them home in.

"Okay come on with me." We followed Steve to the back of the factory where they were making ice bricks. I really didn't understand why we had to get them from _Apple_ of all factories. All they were doing were taking water putting them in huge brick type moulds and putting them in kick ass freezers.

"How many can we have?" asked Rose.

"As many as you can pay for." Steve smiled.

What? He was making us pay for ICE? Apple is such a fucking rip off. But I love them and that's something I can't deny. Tweet: You have to pay for ice from Apple. Now I've heard everything.

"Okay so how much a brick?"

"About $100 or so. It also matters about how many you can fit in the cooler."

I looked at the cooler we had. I bet we could only fit one. Which would be bad and heavy.

"I vote we come back." Rose said.

"Yes me too." I agreed.

"Fine but if you do I need you to pay in advance." Steve said holding his hand out.

"Okay fine." Rose handed over the money.

"Thanks. Come back!" Steve yelled as we walked out the back way this time.

"We kinda have to!" Rose yelled back. "God can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Rose asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"I know!" I said.

"Anyway when are coming back?" Esme asked.

"Just before we go to meet the king and queen. You know when we're done the hunt." Rose replied.

"Okay."

Rose and I went back to our conversation as we went back to the igloo.

Esme's POV

We left Apple's factory empty handed. Except for little-miss-loaded-like-fuck-and-you-know-it A.K.A Alice Brandon. I really don't know what it is with her obsession to Apple. I know I have an iPod and an iPhone but that's about it. I'm not that good with technology; God knows how I even know how to use my laptop.

I don't know why Rose paid for the brick in advanced. Was she really that stupid? We didn't have to pay at all. It was a scheme. I saw it in Steve's eyes, he wanted to test us. Too bad Rose doesn't play that game. She'd do anything for a business deal.

There are way too many sides of Rose. I have yet to discover them. Can't wait.

While we were walking back to Carlisle's igloo I started to get cold. And then I figured out why, I left my coat back at the factory, smart move Esme really smart. I sighed as I took Carlisle's jacket. He was nice enough to give it to me even though I protested about it being his jacket and he should wear it. We looked like teenagers fighting over a jacket. I missed young love and I'm glad I have it back.

I didn't really have young love as a teenager. I was a good little girl. As in a geek. I don't even believe I used to be like that but I did. You know the type of girl who never went out on a Friday night but stayed home to do her homework? Yeah that was me. Looking back I don't know how I came out of that. I think it was Sue.

Sue is my rock and I don't know what I'd do without her. And Carlisle is now in addition to that. Making me the safest person in the world. And it felt good to know that.

We got back to Carlisle's house around midnight. We ate in silence and went straight to bed. I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. If anything our day had been exhausting and unrewarding. But at least we knew how to get our ice brick.

* * *

**So they kind of got the ice brick. :) If you want a pic go look see on my profile. Yes when I say I will post a picture of every item on the scavenger hunt list I did mean it. So expect those pictures!**

**If they aren't on G****oogle images then I'M DOOMED! But so far so good. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	15. Out Take: Outsider's POV

**First of all this is the last update for at least a week. Why? Because me, TwilightSeth and twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT made a bet with XxDaAshersxX saying we could stop talking about Twilight for a week and she would pay us £5 each. I know it's not much and we shouldn't do it but still... that means no updating FF until the bet is off or one of us caves.**

**Second, this is short because I had no idea what to do for this chapter so it's 3/4s Out take and 1/4 real story.

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

I had never met a group of fully organized and successful women in all my life, until now. I thought it was due to the fact I haven't left In Between Land but if I did, which I did, I was sure I was going to meet lots of women like the ones I know.

Every one of them is unique and from an outsider's point of view they seem to work exceptionally well together, no matter how different. Having them stay with me has been a pleasant experience and I hoped to be with them through the rest of their adventure.

We had just arrived back at my house and were resting up after our trip to the Apple factory. While all the girls sleeping, Jasper and Taylor were talking in the corner of my living room. I decided to check on the girls – women more like – because when you're a doctor you tend to worry about your guests, a lot.

The first room I stopped by was Rose's. I didn't know much about these women, only what Esme had told me. Rose – never Rosalie even if that is her real name – was Esme's boss. I had been building up on Rose's character profile from spending time observing her, smart, sassy, stylish and now one of the most successful business women in America. Rose runs 'Travel Monthly' with her husband; I can see this marriage was probably based on the office.

I then stopped by Alice's room. Cuddling her iPad and her short, spiky hair in a mess she looked like a little girl. The type of little girl who was spoiled by her rich parents. I smiled, as I knew that's who Alice was, again all I really knew was that she was creative director for her magazine. I don't know what exactly creative directors do but I was positive that Alice done it exceptionally well. Her winter outfit just screamed designer earlier that day.

Esme's room – or my room – was the next one I peeked into. She looked amazing when she slept, even if that's just my opinion. Esme had told me all about her dreams and I knew that one day she would get to where she is now. I was happy to be the one who was going to take her through life changing goals and I knew she'd agree to be by my side as well. I smiled at my future wife as I went down the hall to the next room.

What? So I hoped Esme and I would have a future so what? Being in this damned country, alone, for all your life is not good for people like me, who wanted to get ahead in life. Esme was going to be the one that changed my life, taking me out of In Between land forever.

The next room was Angela's and Bree's. Bree is one of the most unique people in the magazine business. Sixteen, aced in Creative Writing and Journalism, and having been forced to come to an unknown country now that's a story. I loved how Esme had decided to take Bree under her wing and teach her about the magazine business. I didn't know that much about Angela. Then again not many people did. As most of the women worked 'behind the scenes' Angela was up on stage creating the best photo spreads out there. Alice had worked with Angela a few times but barely acknowledged her because she was working with a team of photographers. So poor Angela was known as 'you' or 'photographer girl'.

When I came to Jessica's room I was surprised that she was awake. She must've been eager to leave this place once and for all. I was familiar with people like Jessica. The office slacker who didn't do much or nothing at all. I'm surprised she was even on this business trip to start with.

"What do you want?" asked Jessica suddenly aware of my presence.

"Just checking up to see if everything's okay, it's what doctors do." I explained.

"Well you can like obviously see I'm like totally fine so like leave!" Jessica instructed.

"Okay, I'm going." I walked back to where I had begun in my living room. How Jasper and Taylor got sucked into this was beyond me. Even if I had a fair idea of why they joined. What guy wouldn't accept the opportunity to 'get to know' these women while they are stuck in who knows where?

Soon everyone was awake and we didn't do much. No one really wanted to do anything and I wasn't fussed about it. That trip had taken a lot out of me too. Not that anyone really wanted to leave and start walking again. For all we know we could die out there and no one really wanted to dive head first into death.

"Carlisle?" Esme lifted her head off of my lap to look at me.

"Yes?" I looked back at Esme wondering what could be on her mind.

"Will you move into my apartment when we get out of this death trap?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because..." Esme took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's already got a man!" blurted Jessica causing Esme to turn around and give her the 'evil' eyes.

I was suddenly confused. Esme, having an affair with me? Really? I never saw Esme as that type of person. I looked down at Esme's now regretful face.

"Bare with me, I can explain." Esme pleaded. I nodded.

Esme's POV

I could've killed Jessica when she said that. Did she have to ruin everything? Yes, yes she did because she's all Miss I Can Do Whatever and it's Okay. Not that, that was the first time I've wanted to kill her for something stupid.

Luckily Carlisle is a sweet man and listened to what I had to say about my 'secret admirer' and how it really meant nothing to me.

"Wow," was all Carlisle could say when I had finished explaining.

"I know it's stupid," I sighed regretting the entire night I spent with Sue and some other friends.

"No, I just can't believe you have a stalker and never told me. If I can do anything I will get to the bottom of this problem." Carlisle kissed my forehead and I smiled in contentment.

He wanted to help me find this stalker he really knew nothing about. And that, that right there ladies is what gave me the sign that Carlisle Cullen was the man I wanted to be with FOREVER.

The future Mrs Dr Carlisle Cullen at your service I thought as I lay my head back down on Carlisle's lap. I got used to this very quickly.

After a very eventful dinner which was almost like a drunken family Christmas dinner – adults only. I was way too tired. It turns out all you need to wake up a group of tired business women is a couple of shots of vodka and we'll be fine. I learnt a lot about Alice and Rose's drunken patterns, they have their drunken acts synced together. It's kind of creepy.

It also appeared that Carlisle is a good cook and isn't afraid to get drunk. In fact he didn't seem to mind we emptied out his liquor cabinet at all. My perfect man was living with me and I couldn't complain. Maybe there is a soul mate out there for everyone...

As I cuddled up with Carlisle that night reality struck. We. Were. Leaving. Tomorrow. Going back out into God knows what.

"What's up?" Carlisle asked kissing up and down my neckline.

"Just realization of how drunk I really am and that we are leaving here tomorrow." I explained.

"Maybe I can take your mind off of things." Carlisle pulled me closer.

And so the hot as hell doctor did just that. He took the drunken editor's mind off of everything with his sweet seductive powerful voice and moves.

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT FOR A WEEK! :( BUT chillax. I'll be writing during that week I won't be updating and you can count on your inbox being filled to the brim with emails from FF about yours' truly fanfiction. :)**

**OH and if you want you can PM XxDaAshersxX to find out more about the bet. You know if you want to know how bad we are suffering...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	16. Snowed In

**I FOUND A LOOPHOLE IN XxDaAshersxX BET! :D hehehe. If you read Daybreak you already got this message but if you didn't then happy ... summer! :P**

**Lack of detail I know. :/ Sorry but I don't know I have no idea what happened to my writing skills with this chapter. **

**Hopefully the next one is better. But this one seems OK...

* * *

**

Esme's POV

Waking up to a crazy head ache and a hot naked guy beside you would normally scare the shit out of you. Like it did before I left for In Between Land but not that morning. That was more perfect than words I can use to describe it. Carlisle was hugging me tightly to his body snoring softly in my ear.

I didn't want to move to wake him up but my bladder was the choice maker this morning I sighed as I gently removed myself from Carlisle's iron grip on my waist. I got out of the bed and almost jumped right back into it again. It was FREEZING! I couldn't imagine how, Carlisle manages to keep this place pretty warm for an igloo.

I grabbed Carlisle's shirt off of the floor to put on and my knee-high boots to walk to the bathroom. As I walked along the hall I heard soft moans from Alice and Jasper's room. Fuck, did their bedroom have to be beside the bathroom? It's at least seven a.m. Alice!

Once I had freshened up and looked pretty again I went back to Carlisle. He was awake and sitting up in bed. His eyes lit up when he saw me, especially wearing only his shirt and knee-high boots. I smiled as I climbed over the bed to get to him.

"Good morning doctor," I said in between kisses.

"Morning mistress," Carlisle smiled as he turned me around until he was on top of me.

"We're getting as bad as Alice and Jasper!" I laughed when I felt Carlisle's erection on my thigh.

"So? You wouldn't stop because we're acting young would you?" Carlisle grinned unbuttoning my shirt.

"No I guess not," I groaned as I felt his hands on my chest. "Just how old do you think I am?"

"Twenty-four," Carlisle winked kissing down my neckline.

"Hmm... how did you know? I didn't tell you." My hands running over his chest.

"I've been studying the human body's features for a while now. I can tell how old someone us just by a look. And you've given me the best look of you anyone could have and I clocked it up to at least twenty." Carlisle said.

"You're amazing." I smiled, "and I'm not just talking about the age thing."

"I know." Carlisle moved his lips back to mine.

"GET A ROOM!" Jasper intruded.

We jumped and got under the covers. Jasper didn't see anything or so he said to us when we asked. Not that he didn't get the best view of Carlisle's ass.

"So what do you want?" asked Carlisle pulling me into his side.

"I just... um... you know its fine but Alice just wants to be sure..." Jasper scratched behind his head. I took in Jasper's tousled hair and the sheet he was holding around his waist. Oh. God.

"What does Alice want to be sure of?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure that contraception works," Jasper shifted from one foot to the other, "she's on birth control but she doesn't trust it. She always has to use two methods because she's like that." Jasper shook his head.

"And what is it you want?" Carlisle pressed. I knew he was only doing this to make Jasper say it out loud and I kind of liked the idea of this torture, it was hot.

"I want, or rather need..." Jasper paused. "A condom."

"Oh, well if that's all you need..." Carlisle leaned over me to take a condom from the bedside table, "you should've just asked." I giggled.

"Thanks." Jasper mumbled taking the condom and walking off.

When he was gone Carlisle and I burst into fits of laughter. When we had calmed down I finally took my boots off. They were starting to annoy me, and this way I could cuddle Carlisle more effectively.

"Why is it so cold this morning?" I asked Carlisle.

"I don't know," Carlisle got up and put some clothes on. I frowned and he gave me a look that said 'later' and walked over to open the curtains. "I know why."

"What?" I got up to stand behind him. "Un be-fucking-liveable." You couldn't see anything out the window, there was just snow, pushed right up against the window. I shivered and went to put my own clothes on.

"Snowed in." Carlisle sighed.

"That's fucking fantastic." I sighed.

Later when everyone was shivering while having breakfast Carlisle and I knew we had to tell everyone. Now, I may not be a genius but when you're hung over and just looking to get out of the place that made you drunk in the first place, you don't want to find out you can't leave.

"Everyone," Carlisle grabbed everyone's attention. "We're snowed in."

"WHAT?" was the response we got from everyone.

"It's not so bad. The last time I had one it wasn't hard to get out of but we should wait at least a day before we go out."

"But we're supposed to be going to the city today!" Alice wailed. She wanted to go shopping again, she was out of WKD.

"Yeah! I like totally need like new shoes!" Jessica agreed.

"Well shoes and alcohol can wait. We need to stay calm and stay here. If you try to get out you will most likely die." Carlisle advised.

"Shit," Taylor murmured.

"I know. Sorry for the inconvenience." Carlisle sighed.

No one talked much after that. In fact we barely did anything that day. Carlisle and I went back to his bedroom to finish what we started this morning and lay in a hot sticky mess for a few hours as sleep took over us. I'm not sure what everyone else did. I'm guessing Alice and Jasper went for round two and Angela and Taylor went to play in their room too.

When I woke up I went to take a shower. I needed a cold one but if I took one I would freeze so it had to be warm. Soon I felt something poke me in the back. _Hello Carlisle_. I thought as I turned round to see him.

"I need you," Carlisle whispered.

"I need you too, but I also need to get clean!" I laughed and pushed him out of the shower. He stayed out in the bathroom until I came out. Watching me with fascination the whole time.

When I did get out he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. "Good afternoon Mrs Cullen."

"Mrs Cullen?" I asked stepping out of the embrace and wrapping a towel around myself.

"Yes, that's who you are right? Unless, Mrs Evenson?" Carlisle asked.

"No, actually it used to be Ms Platt, then Mrs Evenson but your right, Mrs Cullen." I smiled intently.

"So you're married?"

"No, I used to be but I ran away from the abuser. I just didn't change my name."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you don't look abused." Carlisle kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks." I grinned.

Once we left the 'love dungeon' we came back to the real world. Everyone was in the living room bored out of their heads. I don't blame them; there is nothing to do when you're snowed in. Because it was getting colder and colder Carlisle lit the fire place which then made the whole thing to melt.

The igloo, the snow around it, everything. All we were left with was Carlisle's furniture and our things.

"Shit," Carlisle sighed and went to inspect everything that was set in his house. Everything was water damaged. "We either grab our stuff and get the fuck out of here or we stay like retards."

"Well then it's settled, everyone but Jessica will go look for help. Jessica would you be a dear and stay here so no one steals our stuff?" Rose asked. We knew her plan and knew it well.

"Sure I will!" Jessica smiled and sat on the recliner.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll make sure you get a raise." Rose smiled a fake smile and we started walking off.

The best place to go would be to go north; back to the city. To shop and stay in a warm, dry hotel without Jessica bothering us. I loved when our plans worked out especially when ditching the dumb one. I really can't believe she fell for it again; she's really stupid or something.

No one complained about walking so far to the border of Iceland and Desert. By the time we got to the border it was midnight so we stopped and slept on the sand because we were exhausted. Sometimes I wish we didn't have to do this job but I've been thinking that a lot maybe I should stop being such a pessimist. _This isn't a bad thing, it's a once in a lifetime experience._ I kept telling myself.

I woke up to sand, everywhere. I must've had it in my clothes, in my eyes, in my hair and maybe I even swallowed some. I'm not kidding, there was a sandstorm in the middle of the night (that didn't touch even a speck of ice how the fuck?) And we were covered in sand.

"EW!" Alice yelped. Sitting up and shaking the sand off of her. "I HATE THIS COUNTRY!"

"You, me and the whole fucking planet." Rose agreed. "Let's get out of here."

"CARLISLE, TAYLOR, ANGELA, BREE, AND JASPER GET THE FUCK UP WE'RE LEAVING!" Alice screamed at them. They got up and didn't complain at Alice. Something told me she was PMSing and I knew what that was like with Alice.

When I started out working at 'Travel Monthly' Alice was working above me and I was her assistant. This meant doing everything she asked me to with no complaints, meaning that I had to put up with her late night calls, shopping trips and overdue debts. It also meant making trips to the store to by her tampons when she had ran out. One time she even made me get condoms. All I learnt was stay away from Alice when she is PMSing! It's not a pretty sight and she always gets mad.

Walking back the way we had come only a week ago was fine. We knew what to expect and Jasper was leading the way again so that was easy enough. When we got to the city. We ate. Just walked into an all you can eat place and did just that. No one judged us. We were cold, wet and starving and I don't think they wanted to get in the way of us and food.

When we checked into the same hotel we did last time I was happy. We had gone shopping that day too. Everything seemed to be going well.

Alice decided to shop for all of us. So she took our measurements and went. We didn't complain and went to buy alcohol and any other things we needed for a hotel party. We deserved it, so we hadn't finished the scavenger hunt yet, but we had to celebrate being back in civilization and hopefully ditching Jessica for good.

I was starting to really love Carlisle and our sex life. In the hotel room he showed me no mercy and I loved every second of it. We were so lucky the people next to us were Jasper and Alice and they were doing the same thing. It's more making love than just fucking each other with me and Carlisle. He loves me and he tells me all the time and I take it to heart and act like it's nothing. Sometimes I want to tell him how I feel but if I did it would be more than just talking.

* * *

**All about the loving people. :)**

**Oh next chapter is...TOP SECRET!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	17. SHE'S BACK!

**First I want to say this is the 3rd update I've done today and I am proud of myself for writing so much. :) The other stories I updated were Edward's Stalking Class 101 and Daybreak.**

**I also want to thank twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT for helping me pick the POV for this chapter and SandyFur for supporting me. :)**

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

I love waking up to Alice. In fact I love Alice. She's amazing and perfect for me. I know she's a little crazy but I like her that way. Something tells me she's going to be the reason I do the very strangest things in my life. But maybe it's because I've been living the highway of boring-town all my life.

I did like caring for Aro after all that was my job so I will do that. It's something I knew I'd always have to do. But not now, now I have Alice and my life could be going places and that to me is amazing.

"Jasper," Alice mumbled. She was either awake, sleeping or never went to asleep and has been in a drunken slumber.

"Alice," I say back watching her lips curve up at the sound of my name. Sleeping for sure.

Half an hour later and Alice woke up. I hated waking her so when I woke up before her I just watched her sleep. I know she watches me sleep too so I don't have any problem with letting her know I watch her.

"Good morning Jazz," Alice smiled.

"Morning A," I kissed her softly as she pulled me closer. That's what I loved about Alice, no soft sweet kisses in the morning no matter how sober she was it was always full on make out session.

"I had the best dream," Alice sighed letting go of me, "but then I woke up."

"And you were thinking?"

"We should finish my dream off."

"Not now, Esme and Carlisle will kill us. Come on we have things to do today."

"Okay fine. I just hope you know my tweeters are as crazy for you as I am." Alice grinned.

"Really? You tweet about me?"

"Of course I do!" Alice took her iPad off of the bedside table to show me. She then tweeted: Woke up to the best guy ever. My Jazz. He gives the best make out sessions. ;)

"Yes I do," I kissed Alice's forehead before going to the bathroom.

When I came back Alice was dressed and ready for the day. I wonder what we were going to do. Probably continue this scavenger hunt. I didn't mind but half of the things on the list are weird and kind of crazy in a way. What was on the list anyway?

"A, what's on the scavenger hunt list?" I asked out of interest.

"Um... I don't know. Check, the list is in my Prada bag... that I left at the igloo. SHIT!"

"It's okay does anyone else have the list?"

"No! We all left our stuff at the igloo with Miss No Brain. What do we do?"

"Do you think we can see the king and queen again?"

"Not sure let's check with Rose. Come on."

Alice pulled me with her to go and wake Rose. I don't think that's ever a good thing. Rose is a nice woman and I think she's only like that when people have given her time to wake up. Of course Alice didn't care she's impulsive.

"ROSE!" Alice yelled.

"FUCK! Can't I get a normal sleep for once? What is it Alice? Do you need a condom?" Rose lifted her eye mask. Mascara smeared along her eyes and eye shadow following the same way.

"NO! This is BIGGER THAN SEX!"

"Wow, where's the fire?"

"We don't have a scavenger hunt list anymore!"

"So?"

"WE NEED IT OR WE AREN'T GONNA LIVE!"

"Okay I get it. Think about this rationally Alice we'll go get new ones later okay chill."

"Okay good. I just wanted to check."

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure. You have an hour." Alice turned on her heel and dragged me out of Rose's room.

Esme and Carlisle were awake and eating breakfast at the breakfast bar. They were more than surprised that Alice and I weren't in our bedroom. Alice and I soon joined Esme and Carlisle for breakfast as Alice explained the little dilemma we had.

An hour later everyone was up and ready for today. The first thing we had to do was get another list. That was a must because if not we wouldn't be able to leave this place. And I want to leave as fast as possible because I hate this place I truly do.

It took us a while to find the deep hole beside the king and queen statue but luckily Taylor found it again falling like the first time.

"FUCK!" Taylor yelled at the bottom. "I hate this place!"

We laughed as Taylor let us take the ladder again. Once we were all down the hole we started the series of number patterns in different languages on the doors until we got to the throne room. Bella and Edward or rather the queen and king of In Between Land live in a strange way.

People say they are vampires. Never living on the surface and underground is the safest place for them. I don't believe that but I sort of feel that it does make a lot of sense. How else would they materialize and dematerialize? It's something I've always wondered but never pressed upon them.

"Traveller's what brings you here?" Edward asked after the whole materialize ceremony thing.

"We are here to ask for new copies of the scavenger hunt list." Rose explained.

"Okay. Do you mind if we check your progress while we are all together?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Rose replied.

"There are eight of you like last time but I see I new face. Carlisle nice to see you. Where's Jessica?" Edward asked.

"She..." Rose stammered. "Do we need her?"

"Yes you do. If not then you won't be expected to return home. Unless she died. Which clearly she didn't." Bella smiled a small knowing smile.

"She's in Iceland. We asked her to stay there while we go in search of help because Carlisle's igloo melted and everything was water damaged. We were planning to bring her back tonight." Rose sighed.

"Good to hear. So how many things have you gathered on the list?" Edward smiled.

"Three. The golden shoes, the ice shard and the ice brick." Rose thought back.

"Surely you don't have four. The new comrade? Carlisle you're surely joining them aren't you?" Bella asked staring right at Carlisle.

"Yes of course. I don't know what's on the list so I wouldn't know." Carlisle explained.

"Fair enough. Take your new lists and keep them tight and don't forget to come back when everything on the list is found. I take it the ice shard and ice brick are in Iceland so they won't melt?" Bella assumed.

"Yes. We will bring them here when we can." Rose replied.

"Okay good. Now go and we don't expect to see you back with a missing member." Edward commanded and then they dematerialized.

We went out for lunch before going to get Jessica and everyone was pretty pissed we had to bring her back. No one really wanted her back but we needed her or else we'd be screwed for the rest of this hunt.

It didn't take long to get to Jessica and it didn't take long to get her to come with us. When food was mentioned she got up right away. So we left her without food and she could have died. I suppose that is pretty bad for us. We shouldn't have left her to die at least.

By the time we got Jessica, brought her back, got dinner and Jessica settled we were exhausted which meant collapsing in bed and just sleeping. Who knew something so little would be so tiring? I love the way Alice still enough energy to snuggle closer to me. Something tells me we'll be together forever.

I thought back over dinner it was so loud. Jessica just talked forever about how she missed us and what she did while we were gone and how she thought we weren't going to come back and how she never wants us to do something like that again and finally, how she was stupid enough to believe us again.

We weren't really listening to her at all we pretended she wasn't there and she still didn't get the message. Aw well. As long as she thought that she was included we would be okay. Hopefully. Something told me Jessica wasn't going to fall for the same trick three times. We definatley wouldn't ditch her in the city no way, she'd have too much fun and that's only helping her.

When we got back to the hotel we immediately got Jessica her own room and went straight upstairs. No one wanted to share a room with loud mouth that has an opinion about everything and no one cares about her.

We left Jessica to her own vices as we locked ourselves in our own hotel rooms not wanting to be near her. I know it was immature but I don't think anyone wanted her in your way all night talking about her problems when she didn't listen to yours in return.

When Alice and I were in bed she made me promise her something.

"Jazz?" Alice peeped at me from under the covers.

"Yeah?" I looked down at the tiny girl at my side.

"Promise you'll stay with me and if you think you're going to leave me you'll pick someone better than Jessica."

"I promise I will stay with you until I lose my feelings for you which is impossible. And if I did have this feeling I had to leave you I would never pick Jessica and you can count on that."

"Thank God! Just making sure I picked the right guy." Alice smiled.

"Of course you did." I kissed her forehead and we fell asleep a few minutes after.

* * *

**JESSICA'S BACK! She never really leaves. Trust me I know they want to get rid of her but I don't think it's happening as easy as they thought it would.**

**PLEASE do me a favour and check out SandyFur and twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT 's stories. They're my friends who need support! THANKS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	18. Out Take: Jessica

**Okay so about the whole minor technical difficulty. I got it fixed it was just a moment of weakness. My laptop sucks I need a better one. :P**

**Other than that this chapter is half out take half real so yeah I thought the out take was short so... I made it longer. :)

* * *

**

Jessica's POV

Oh my god why do they keep leaving me? I thought they liked me! Now I know I might be overreacting but whatever I have this feeling they hate me and what does that say to people? It says that I'm a retard who can't do anything right and I'm only good for being left behind!

I know I'm not the smartest and God knows that but come on they should give me a chance I'm not all retarded after all I did know how to get my way through high school... so I repeated it once but does that really make a difference? Yes it does because I refused to repeat it and dropped out. That's me a retard who doesn't know what she's doing but does it anyway.

My life hasn't always been that way I guess high school really changed me. I doubt that people believe that but I do. In middle school I was smart. Same in grade school I guess... I was that dorky kid you saw with glasses and doing nothing. I had no friends and no one wanted to be close to me. That kind of sucked to be honest.

Then for my sixteenth birthday I got contact lenses and was allowed to wear miniskirts and high heels and maybe that's what changed me. High school was fuck awesome for me because I was popular and got everything I wanted. Then again... it was something rather unexpected I wasn't used to all the attention but I got used to it.

By the end of the four years I'd spent in high school I had skipped like all my classes, slept with half of the guys who went there and even spiked the punch at the prom. So much happened to me and when they wanted me to repeat high school I just dropped out. My mom didn't care because well why would she? She's so not up for the whole 'I care about my children' thing.

Luckily when I needed a job my mom gave me one. She was sick of me always being around the house. Especially when she had her fuck buddies round. And I totally got that. So she recently married Rob Fantasy right... yeah the founder and owner of Fantasy Publications.

And that's how I got my intern job at 'Travel Monthly'. Too bad that's not the job I wanted. I wanted a job at the fashion magazine in Fantasy Publications it's called 'Fashion Fix' and I would die to have that job. Luckily it was on the floor above us so I would always go up and steal clothes, shoes and accessories from their closet.

I've been working at 'Travel Monthly' for at least a year and I am getting nowhere. Emmett doesn't trust me enough to pick where we write articles on or even to write articles and I thought coming to In Between Land would be my big shot.

Apparently not because well... Emmett only sent me here because I've been slacking off. But is that my fault? I mean really IS IT? If he never lets me do anything but take calls and messages for people then what else can I do?

Rose, Alice, Esme, Bree and Angela have got this article thing covered I just sway back like a prop. I seriously don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here. Maybe that's why they left me twice. I just hope they know they can't get rid of me that easily I'll always come back stronger... kind of like some alien monster thing.

But I'll show them. I will show them that I – Jessica Stanley Fantasy can in fact be a good journalist. Okay, so I don't know anything about spelling or grammar or any of that shit but I know words. And I think that's all you really need for an article so in theory I can do this.

All I need is someone to look over it. Someone who takes me seriously... oh well that's gonna be hard because no one does! I hate this god damn place.

Now that I knew what I was going to do I decided to break away from the group. You know they can do the scavenger hunt thing and I can write a secret article. Something that is better than anything the others can write. Although to be honest I don't really think Rose, Alice or Angela do write articles but whatever.

I decided to write about the hot spots of the desert city because that was something I knew how to write. I'm a total socialite that is yet to be recognized but if I can do this I will be recognized and get totally famous.

I left the hotel without telling anyone where I was going and when passing through the hotel lobby I stole a pen and notebook. Hopefully I could steal Angela's new camera later to take pictures. Hopefully I wouldn't seem like some crazed tourist which... I really was.

Going around and picking places to write about wasn't hard this city was like New York, Paris, Rome, Las Vegas and a whole load of other cities combined. It was crazy but I liked it here there was so much to write about and that way I might be respected more.

I doubted it a lot but whatever. Something told me I could do this because I've never amounted to anything but I was hoping all my dorkiness from middle school etc. Would kick in so that I could sound smart-ish when I wrote this article. Even if I knew it wouldn't be in the magazine I thought it would be nice if it was.

The whole day passed by pretty fast and I had written quite a bit in my notebook. There's a lot to do in a city that no one knew about but I really hoped I'd help them bring in more tourists with my words. Now I had to find someone to read it and I knew that was going to be impossible.

Esme's POV

I woke up and dreaded whatever we were going to do today. I didn't really have anything to hate about today except for the fact Jessica was back. Seriously, did we really need her for this? She really should have just stayed home and then we'd all be much happier.

Now that I think about it, I could've done without half of the people on this trip. I know we weren't supposed to start writing the article for the magazine yet but I have been. Thank God Alice leaves her iPad in the lounge every night. I've been typing it up on that so that I have it when I need it.

This morning was strangely quiet... I couldn't hear Jessica... what did that mean? Maybe she was still asleep but I doubted it... I wonder what we would to today you know without Jessica and all...

"Where's Jessica?" was the first thing I asked when everyone was awake.

"She's not in her room that's for sure." Rose said. She'd just come out of Jessica's room.

"Good then we might get something done today." Alice smiled.

"Hopefully." Rose sighed. "Look I'm not up for leaving this hotel room today so do whatever. I have to call Emmett."

So that was that. Time to do whatever. I needed to check my email...

I have been avoiding doing so because of Mystery Man. I haven't been thinking about him since I found Carlisle but I knew he'd be emailing me.

**12 new messages. **

I cringed okay at least half of them were from Sue, a few from Facebook and a few from Mystery Man. I decided to only open the recent ones from Sue and Mystery Man.

To: Esme (Esme_C FantPubs . com)

From: Sue (Suzie_C Yahoo . com)

Subject: Ignoring me

What the hell have you been doing that you can't answer my emails! I'm losing my mind about you woman!

Sue xx

To: Sue Suzie_C Yahoo . com)

From: Esme (Esme_C FantPubs . com)

Subject: RE: Ignoring me

I'm not ignoring you. Sorry but I haven't been able to reply been out of touch with the outside world. Promise I will be home soon so you can stop worrying! Besides, don't you have kids for that?

Esme xx

To: Esme (Esme_C FantPubs . com)

From: Mystery (MM Yahoo . com)

Subject: Missing you

Been by ur apartment 2day nd have been pulled in by ur smell. Ur a beautiful woman who never tld me she was married. Nd yet, u slept with me how interesting. Look I hope we get 2 c each other again cuz I miss u and I know u'll want me bck again. Must b lonely where u r.

Your secret admirer.

To: Mystery (MM Yahoo . com)

From: Esme (Esme_C FantPubs . com)

Subject: RE: Missing you

First of all who the hell are you! I'm not putting up with this crap forever you know. Oh and I'm not married, how and where did you get that from? And I'm not lonely where I am I have a boyfriend. So I won't need you whatsoever. Sorry if you got your hopes up for nothing but you are really insane!

Esme.

"Who is your secret admirer?" Carlisle asked from beside me.

"Some guy I slept with before I came here. It was nothing and I really don't want to go into it." I explained.

"It's okay I guess that stalker guy is annoying you then. We'll find him when we get back don't worry." Carlisle kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I hope I know what I'm doing with this guy. He seems to know me or at least he's been snooping around in my apartment. I regret giving him my key to lock up my apartment. Maybe I should stop being nice to my one night stands and just kick them to the streets when I don't need them anymore. Hopefully I won't have anymore because I have Carlisle...

* * *

**You don't honestly think I'd forget about MM did you? NEVER. lol.**

**Also I SAW ECLIPSE! OMFG I LOVED IT, IT WAS AMAZING! :D **

**Other than that I will get back to writing fanfiction and update soon. :) NOTHING can stop me! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	19. Hung Over

**Thanks for coming back! I realized my other fanfictions were way more popular and that makes me sad. Because I like writing this one. :)**

**Would've been up last night but I got distracted on Twilight Tracker. lol

* * *

**

Esme's POV

I woke up and I was sprawled out on the bed and Carlisle was nowhere to be found. I wondered what had happened last night. All that I could really register was that I was pretty hung over. Must've been at the all-you-can-drink bar last night. I hate when Alice and Rose drag you into things.

Last night after talking to Carlisle, Rose and Alice came to invite us to a club last night. Carlisle wasn't up for it but I went because I was hoping drinking my troubles away would relax me. I don't do it much but sometimes it's my only hope. I could really kill them for making me drink so much though.

I normally wouldn't drink that much when I was out anyway. Just enough to get me tipsy although sometimes I drink enough to make me crazy drunk but last night I think I exceeded crazy drunk. I don't often do that but I really did last night. Every time I told Alice and Rose I didn't want another drink they got me one anyway and Rose kept threatening to fire me if I didn't drink what they gave me.

I couldn't remember what happened after I got passed crazy drunk. I didn't want to leave my bed to face what would happen if they got me past crazy drunk. But I pushed myself to get out of bed. I looked around the room for any hint Carlisle was even here last night. I doubt that he wanted to spend time with his overly drunk lover last night.

Then I found a note on the dresser while I was rushing around trying to get dressed.

_Esme_

_Seems like you had a lot to drink last night! Don't worry I haven't left you. I just went out for the day. I will be back soon._

_Carlisle xx_

I sighed in relief as I went into the lounge. Angela and Bree were making breakfast and coffee for Rose, Alice and I. I was thankful they couldn't drink yet, well Bree couldn't but Angela refused to. They really knew how to treat hung over woman. Rose and Alice were sitting at the breakfast bar I went to join them.

"I hate you both." I said before taking my coffee off of Bree.

"Whatever, we showed you the best time of your life!" Alice said. Her words a little slurred she must still be a little drunk.

"No you showed me that drinking your troubles away isn't going to get rid of them."

"Whatever." Rose said starting to eat her breakfast.

"That's an excuse you use when you can't think of a comeback." I mumbled as I started to eat my own breakfast.

"Who gives a shit?" Rose grumbled.

"You should," Bree said. "Everyone else has gone out for the day because they can't stand to be around you. You all smell like the floor of a night club."

"It's because Rose got a little too carried away and puked on me." Alice shook her head.

"Shut up bitch! You're not supposed to talk about my drunk life!" Rose snapped.

"Blah, blah, blah." I said thinking about that Ke$ha song as I dumped my food in the sink and ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later I returned. I hated throwing up after a night out. Normally I don't drink as much as that. Sometimes I did but I normally don't stay in the bathroom that long. Note to self: NEVER EVER GO DRINKING WITH ROSE AND ALICE AGAIN!

When I did come back from the bathroom I decided to take a shower in my ensuite that didn't smell like puke and go out for the day. I really needed to call Sue she must miss me and is worrying like mad. I also had to find out what Carlisle has been doing today. It was three in the afternoon and I was curious where he'd got to.

To: Carlisle

From: Esme

Subject: Missing you

Hey babes, where have you got to? I'm still a little hung over but mostly fine. Thinking about going out for the rest of the day will you meet me somewhere?

Esme xx

"Hey girls I'm away out unless any of you want to stop me. If you need me I'll be on my phone. Will the guys be back soon? Oh never mind I'll think about getting to them later. Anyway see you soon!" I spoke really fast as I left the hotel. I'm not really sure if any of them heard what I'd said.

To: Esme

From: Carlisle

Subject: RE: Missing you

Hey honey, someone finally rose from the dead! Lol. Just out with the guys I had some things to go over at the hospital now that I'm leaving so I should be home soon. What are your plans for today?

Carlisle xx

To: Carlisle

From: Esme

Subject: RE: RE: Missing you

I don't know maybe I'll just go shopping or something. Just be prepared for the worst. Lol.

Esme xx

I left the hotel and took in the streets of – I have no idea what it's called. I walked around for a while deciding what to do for half of the day I still had. There was no point in trying to do something but I looked around the city anyway.

On my way to the biggest shoe shop in the city I saw a poster that caught my attention.

**DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A STAR?**

**Enter the superstar competition tonight at 7 p.m. and show us what you got!**

**Winner of the contest receives a GORGEOUS pair of red 'Dorothy' shoes like the ones in the Wizard of Oz. **

**There's no place like home after all!**

Then there were contact details and things. We need those shoes! I thought.

To: Rose, Alice, Bree, Angela, Carlisle, Jasper, Taylor, Jessica

From: Esme

Subject: Red 'Oz' shoes!

On my way to a shoe store I saw a poster for a competition to win a pair of red sparkly shoes like the ones Dorothy wears in the Wizard of Oz. We need those shoes!

Esme xx

To: Esme, Alice, Bree, Angela, Carlisle, Jasper, Taylor, Jessica

From: Rose

Subject: RE: Red 'Oz' shoes!

Esme thanks for the discovery. Everyone meet back at the hotel and we can go over this in more detail. Esme can you take the poster?

Sent from my iPhone

I ripped the poster off the wall and walked back the way I came to the hotel. Rose was really focused when she was hung over. She has so many weird talents. One night she got a little tipsy but produced a whole issue of the magazine that same night. Maybe that's why Emmett loves her.

Soon everyone was back in the hotel room looking at Rose. She wasn't dressed and looked like hell. She hadn't bothered to do anything about her appearance since I'd left. Alice looked the same way.

"Okay so thanks to Esme's brilliant discovery we are going to have to have to enter this competition. Now don't judge it until you think about it. It says any talent and I think if we all enter separately we'll have more chance of winning. We need the shoes for the scavenger hunt!" Rose explained. "I think this is a good thing. I've always wanted to be a star and now I can."

"Okay so we all have to enter really? I suck at things like this." Taylor said.

"Me too," Angela agreed.

"Okay how about this? Only the people who think they have talent can enter. Okay?" Rose asked.

"Great!" Alice jumped up. She turned pale after she realized that was an unsettling move and ran to the bathroom.

"Good so it's four o'clock now so that gives everyone about two or three hours to do this. Now I really think at least one of us can!" Rose smiled.

"Yes at least _one._" I said. I really didn't believe that Rose and Alice could do this without puking everywhere.

Alice's POV

A competition! I rock at them because well I was always a star. When I was little I always entered Talent shows and won them. No one could beat me I was a triple threat. It's been ages since I have preformed but I'm sure I can give it another go.

After Rose told us the details I went into Jasper's and my bedroom. I was looking for something to wear! I have like no clothes here really. Maybe I could go for a quick shopping trip... shit there's not enough time. Is there? Wait no there's not it takes me about an hour to get ready anyway.

I took a really long shower, trying to erase last night's drinking with the hot water. Jasper was sweet and left me a note on the mirror when I came out of the shower.

_A,_

_I hope you shine at the competition. You always do. I'm entering too. I just hope you win because I know you deserve it._

_Jazz xx_

I smiled as I went into our bedroom. I found an outfit that would have to do. I hated when I couldn't go last minute shopping. I sighed and got dressed anyway. I then done my hair and makeup and accessories. I was about to go look for shoes when Jasper came into the room.

"Hey A, you look amazing." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks! You're so sweet!" I smiled too.

"Just came to see what you were doing."

"I'm almost done getting ready. I've been ready for this ever since I was born."

"I don't doubt that. You'll be amazing."

"You're such a suck up." I smiled as I kissed him.

"At least I'm good at it. Now look what you did, got lipstick on me. What are people gonna think?" Jasper laughed. "See you soon."

"See you,"

It took me a while to realize I didn't have shoes to go with my outfit but I knew what would be perfect with it. I ran over to Esme's room. She wasn't there and it sounded like Carlisle was in the shower so I took the opportunity to take the gold shoes from the room. She wasn't going to wear them and if she was I would complain.

I looked in the full length mirror at myself. I looked perfect. Nothing was going to stand in my way of winning this competition.

* * *

**I've had this idea for ages and this is me putting it to effect. :)**

**Other than that I want to say... I'm bored. lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	20. Talent Show

**I'm about to let you kill me because this chapter epically fails. I'm sorry I promise you good chapters and they end up shit. :(

* * *

**

Alice's POV

Before we went on to the show Rose done an outfit check on all of us. She wanted to all the attention to be on her tonight. That may be but I doubt it. Rose went total Bebe with her outfit I went D&G and she knows I look better than she does.

Rose was wearing classic black but I was wearing gold and she knows it'll draw more attention to me. Not that she'd admit it. Esme was wearing something pretty cute. It didn't have a label though but I can't wait to see what her talent is.

It was exciting to be doing this talent show. I'm a little rusty but I'm sure I can still rock this show. I think we were going in alphabetical order or something because I was first. I kind of froze up with nerves but when the light hit me and the music played I was okay.

I was so lost in my performance that I sad was over. When I got off the stage Jazz was waiting for me. He was surprised by how good I was. In truth, I can't believe I done so well. Jazz was wearing a ringmaster outfit and looked so hot in it.

Esme's POV

Because Carlisle wasn't performing tonight I was next. I was so worried I'd mess it up. Carlisle convinced me everything was going to be okay but I couldn't really believe it. I've never been a klutz but I'd never been perfect either.

I was kind of disappointed to find out that Carlisle wasn't performing I thought he had some sort of talent. I mean he probably does but he just doesn't want to show everyone. I didn't really want to do this either but if it was to win the shoes then I was all for it.

I sung 'Over the Rainbow' because I was all dressed up like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. It was also in theme to win the red shoes. If anyone was going to win this it would be me. But only if they were judging spirit because I wasn't a good signer.

Carlisle was waiting for me when I came off of the stage. I was happy and he was happy. Hopefully everyone else thought so too.

Jasper's POV

I've never done talent shows before but I was so nervous. I knew that this was something I was good at and I knew that if I fucked this up everybody would suffer in the process so that added more pressure to me.

Alice's performance of 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' was amazing and she looked perfect in the spotlight, like she belonged there. Too bad she didn't believe me but she loved the attention alright.

When it was my turn I felt so sick. I didn't think I could do it if it wasn't for Alice. She gave me hope and if I didn't have her I know I'd be nowhere in my life right now. I took a deep breath and went on stage.

I was doing things a little different. I wasn't singing or dancing. I was fire juggling, on a unicycle, cycling through hoops of more fire. Yes it was probably a little too much and I knew if I screwed it up we'd all be doomed but luckily I kept my pace and perfected my performance.

When I went to join Alice again she was lost for words on how good I was.

"Wow...Jazz that was like...awesome!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks."

Rose's POV

Because I refused to let Jessica perform I was the last of our group to go. I sighed. I was always the show closer but I knew how to do it well. I decided to sing 'Smile' by Lilly Allen I don't know why. I think it was the outfit that was the inspiration for the song.

It was definatley a good show closer though because everyone loved it. Then we had to wait for at least two hours for the judges to announce the winners.

Esme's POV

Waiting for the results was hell. We were all sitting backstage drinking Vodka and Wine while the judges were doing what they do. It was called 'early celebrating' to Alice and Rose. But to everyone else it was 'any excuse to drink'.

Not that it bothered me, drinking helped calm the nerves. I wouldn't be annoyed if I lost but I would definatley call it a miss if at least one of us didn't win.

Soon enough the tally was in and we could all take a little bit of a break. It wasn't exactly a hard choice for the talent show because we knew one of us was going to win. Something that I had no doubt in.

When we all had to stand on the stage to wait for the results we were all pretty tipsy and had a hard time standing straight.

Jasper won the competition. He was lucky because his talent was pretty fucking awesome. Too bad that he didn't really want to accept the shoes so Alice did on his behalf... it was a mistake.

"Thank so much I totally app..." Alice struggled to talk. "App-"

Alice threw up all over the ruby red sparkly Wizard of Oz shoes oh and she also managed to ruin the golden shoes as well...

There was a lot that happened after that. Mostly we were shuffled around but it's hard to remember that much during a drunken haze.

The most I could remember was us all being pissed at Alice. Would the king and queen accept puke-stained shoes? I didn't think so and neither did anyone else. There has got to be something we could do to fix this whole thing... right?

* * *

**EPIC FAIL.**

**I don't have much to say other than links to outfits are on my page. But not of the red shoes. Why? Cause I haven't got one yet. NEXT CHAP WILL BE BETTER PROMISE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	21. Call

**Okay so if this is bad then I don't know what. It shouldn't be. I mean I am posting at 20 to 3 in the morning but that's normal. I am wide awake so nothing should be wrong with this chapter. **

******It's WAY better than the last one I can assure you. The 'shit chapter' phase is out of my system.

* * *

**

Esme's POV

I woke up in my clothes from the previous night feeling like hell. I really hated drinking too much but what can I do? Carlisle has politely suggested I try and cut back but lately I can't. Normally yes I can control myself but ever since we got here I've been drinking far too much. When we get back to civilization I am asking for way more than a shitty pay raise. I want a huge promotion. I deserve it!

"Carlisle?" I got up and looked around. The room was empty. Oh I forgot he hated it when I was drunk. I got up and looked at the clock on the dresser. Twelve, well it could've been worse.

I got dressed and went into the living room. Everyone was livid. Oh yeah we were all pissed at Alice. What the hell are we going to do? The only person not present was the she-devil herself. I knew how she felt I wouldn't want to be out here now either.

"Okay," Rose said standing up to face all of us. I took my place beside Carlisle. "I think we can do this. Do you think they would notice if we just replaced the shoes? I mean I've seen these on eBay and they look just the same. But the gold shoes might be a harder find. I'm sure we can get them though. If we don't get these we have no hope whatsoever and we should just...I don't know die!"

"Dying is a little dramatic don't you think?" I asked. Obviously this was going to be hard but this happened to be our job and there was no way I was going to let that go to waste. "If we try hard enough we might be able to do this. So far we haven't _really _been trying. Half of the things we have found have been by accident maybe this is the chance to _work _for something."

"Esme has a point. I think we all know by the end of this we are looking for more than this damn article. I will make sure if we get this done that everyone will get something good out of it."

"YES!" Jessica yelled. "Finally some good is going to come out of this."

"Well... those who pull their weight will get more out of this." Rose added. "I will go on eBay to see if they ship to the middle of fuck knows. If they don't I will have to ship them to Emmett and see what he can do to get them here. Esme can you try and get a lead with the gold shoes?"

"Of course, I'll go back to the store and ask about them." I nodded.

"Good, we're on top of things – for once."

The door at the far end of the room creaked open. Our heads flew in the direction and our faces all had the same pissed off expression on. Alice stepped out of her room and stood in the doorway. She didn't say anything and after a while sat beside Jasper. None of us said anything to her or even looked at her after that. None of us had anything remotely important to say to her other than shout abuse.

"I think maybe we should also get a head start at finding a few other things on the list. I know that way we can get more things done. Who knows what is going to happen next." Rose glared at Alice.

Alice stood up then she was obviously pissed. "Okay so I don't understand why you are all so mad at me. We _all_ drunk way more than we should have and we _all _threw up at least once last night. My time to throw up was just a little bad but like that was really my fault. I think the person giving out drinks was in fact Rose. I really didn't want to drink too much but I haven't learnt to control my drinking just yet. So PLEASE don't keep blaming all this shit on me because I just don't think that's right."

"You know Alice I don't think you get it. You have almost ruined out chance of getting out of this shit hole!" Rose yelled.

"_ALMOST! _Also I really don't know why you think everything is someone else's fault. Rose you are also at fault. You could've stopped giving us drinks and you could've also told me to take the damn shoes off."

"Look I get it but I'm not the one everyone is mad at."

"Well we're not mad now." Jasper piped up.

"Well then I guess that's sorted. Time to see if we can find... whatever else on the list. I don't know if we can find any of these things back in the rainforest but we'll check up there again anyway. Right now we have to go out in the town." Rose said.

"Rose I am sorry I snapped at you." Alice began.

"Drop it. You want to help then you start by going and doing your job." Rose walked off.

I went back into my room to get away from Rose and Alice in case things became bitchy. I was putting things in my bag for the day and went to get my phone. I had a text message. I ignored it, it was an unknown number and I didn't have to guess about whom _that _might be. I also had a missed call from Sue. I'm guessing she wants to talk. About what?

I called her.

_*Ring, ring*_

"Hello?" Sue picked up. Thank God.

"Sue! Oh my God it's been so long!" It was hard to contain my excitement.

"ESME! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

I laughed. "Yes clearly. So what's up?"

"Nothing I guess I just wanted to catch up."

"Yeah but I don't have much time I actually have to go out today. But we can talk as long as you want."

"Wait, won't that cost loads of money?"

"Probably but the company pays for my phone bill and Emmett deserves it for sending us here." I was walking out of the hotel now.

"Good on you. So what's on the agenda?"

"Going out to see if I can get some golden shoes."

"Nice. I have to deal with the ups and downs of having teenage kids."

"Honestly I don't know how you and Harry do that. Anyway I have to go. Yes I know I said we could talk forever but someone is on the other line."

"Oh okay. By the way did you know there's this guy stopping by your apartment every day?"

"You know?"

"Yeah I went to pay your bills – being the nice girl I am – and well this guy was there."

"Thanks for paying my bills. What did the guy look like?"

"He looked weird. Kind of like Johnny Depp actually. Chin length hair, beard, and artist-type clothes. Do you know him?"

"He's Mystery Man!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know. Anyway I have to go. Other line."

"Bye call again soon!"

"I will, bye."

*_Click_* *_Click_*

"Hello?" I was worried about who might be on the other end.

"Esme," A southern accent said. "Finally I get to hear your sweet voice."

It. Was. Him. "Hi..."

"I got your email."

"Oh you did...so?"

"You want to know who I am..."

"Yes..."

"Well you'll know soon enough. I'll be here when you come back from your little vacation. Oh and I thought you were married because I've seen photos of you and your husband in your apartment."

What? That was impossible. I had some photos of me and my husband but they weren't sitting out. I had them hidden away. This guy must be digging deep in my apartment. Note to self: MOVE APARTMENT WHEN YOU GET HOME!

"Y-you saw pictures?"

"Yes you do look nice in your wedding dress."

Now I knew he was digging deep. I burned every last scrap of evidence of me and _him_. Apart from the occasional happy photos. I wondered how long this guy spent in my apartment daily.

"So tell me about this boyfriend," the voice continued after I didn't say anything. "Is he better in bed than I am?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"I think it does. After all, I do know more about you than a normal person."

"We spent one night together what is that to you?"

"A lot actually. In high school I would've killed for one night with you."

"We went to high school together?"

"Not that you would've noticed someone like me back then. I'm just making sure that you will never forget me now."

"Well I won't forget. This has been a great conversation but I have to go. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll continue to send you messages, emails and try and call you when I get a hold of you."

*_Click_*

I was really creeped out by this guy right now. He went to high school with me? I had no idea, of course how could I? I don't remember any Johnny Depp look-a-likes there. Of course a lot of people change in a few years. Like me.

I walked into the shop where I bought the golden shoes from. I was grateful that they remembered us. I spoke with the woman behind the counter for a while trying to strike a deal with her to give us another pair of golden shoes. She said she could try but wouldn't make any promises.

That was enough for me. I knew that even trying was going to help us. I just don't know how well things are going to go. For all I know the woman could've been lying and just making the whole thing up. At least I tried.

* * *

**I didn't mean to make this all about Esme but it is. I guess I just wanted to give you a little more information about MM. Can you guess who it is. Won't tell you if you're right or not but it'd be interesting to see what you come up with.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	22. Break Down

**Okay yeah thanks for coming back to read my story. Turns out I have been missing writing and I am so ready to dive back into it again. :)**

**Here is me updating at half eight in the morning feeling more awake than ever.

* * *

**

Rose's POV

"FUCK THINGS LIKE THIS DON'T HAPPEN TO ME!" I yelled as I threw my phone against the wall. I was having a breakdown. Emmett wasn't picking up his phone, my neighbour called telling me I'm getting evicted from my apartment in the city, my parents called saying they wanted me home NOW no _ifs _or _buts_, employees are calling wanting raises, the people in accounting want to know when the next issue is going on the stands because if it's not soon we have to cut budgets and to top that off I have to take care of all the people in this fucked up country.

I knew there were consequences when it came to travelling for your job but half of the problems I had could be solved with Emmett's help too. But I was really the smart one in this business. I really can't believe Emmett was the reason I stopped gold digging. Maybe I just saw how really in need he was of me. If he didn't have me the magazine would've went under a long time ago.

Sadly I knew if the magazine went down now I was half to blame and I knew the magazine was going to fail right now because I'M NOT THERE TO RUN IT. Why isn't Emmett picking up his fucking phone? I haven't been able to get a hold of him ever since I got back into the city.

Oh and I checked with eBay they don't send to the middle fuck knows. We're so doomed and it's mostly my fault. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING COMING HERE? I thought I could do it when really I can't. That's something about me a crack under pressure and I know that's a really bad thing for people who work in a business like me but I haven't been able to get over it.

My phone started to ring again. What the fuck did someone else want now? I got up from the floor and picked up my phone and slid my finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" I spat through gritted teeth.

"Rose?" Emmett sounded scared. Oh he so should be.

"Oh well if it isn't Mr I-Don't-Answer-My-Phone-EVER. Why are you calling?"

"Because you called me over a thousand times. What's wrong?"

"EVERYTHING! I might be evicted from my apartment in the city, my parents are demanding I get the fuck home, people want raises and if we don't get the next issue of the magazine out soon we will have to make budget cuts! Why don't you know what the fuck is going on at the magazine?"

"Because all the problems so straight to you..."

"Really? Well did you ever think about announcing there was going to be a temporary change? That YOU would have to deal with all this shit while you pay me to be out in the middle of FUCKING NO WHERE with a bunch of co workers I don't even like, trying to produce an article about this really awesome sounding place when really it's just a shit hole full of mind tricks? NO. Because when does Emmett ever think about other people? Never. Especially not now. Besides there are so many other reasons I hate being here one of the main reasons is that everyone has been matched up with their lover but I HAVEN'T you want to know why? BECAUSE HE IS ON THE OF THE WORLD DESTROYING OUR MAGAZINE!"

"Rose calm down..."

"I really don't think that's possible. Call me back later... or PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE WHEN IT RINGS!" I hung up and threw my phone back against the wall. This time it did smash. "FUCK!" I banged my head and hands off of the wall and fell to the floor.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked standing in front of me. Fuck no; he did NOT just call me _Rosalie_. I hated being called that.

"What the fuck do you want? And it's _Rose_ by the way." I didn't look at him. I was lying flat on the ground surrounded by papers and clothes and shoes and staring at the ceiling.

"I heard all the banging are you okay?"

"No particularly no," I sat up. "Looks like this is a whole load of time wasting I think we should go home."

"Why do you think this is a waste of time?" Carlisle sat on the floor beside me.

"Wow. Back up, you're not a therapist you can't help me. Besides it has nothing to do with you so back off."

"Rose if it concerns you it concerns all of us. We are a team."

"Oh, okay I get it. You think this therapist talk is going to work on me but it's NOT. I really don't see how you can help me right now. I have too much to deal with and it's not like you would understand because you have never been under pressure like this."

"I guess not but I can sympathize."

"Has Esme told you NOTHING? Get this through your thick head. I am a bitch. Always have been, always will nothing will change that. I am a total career girl and nothing will stand in my way from getting the prize. But if you apply the TINIEST bit of pressure onto me I will snap. That's the only bad thing about me. I can't handle the pressure. So you now you know a lot about me, and as you can see I am in the middle of dealing with several crises so why don't you run along back to your girlfriend."

"Rose, Esme isn't the one who needs help right now, you are. I am here to help it's what I do I'm a doctor I help people."

"Well if you wanted to help me you would get me another phone. Not an iPhone I think I'm sick of those things. But it has to be a smart phone. That would be helping me."

"Okay I'll be back soon." Carlisle got up and left me.

I stood up and looked around my hotel room. I had only been having this break down for about two hours but it looked like this was going on for days. I sighed and walked out of the room leaving everything in the wrong place, I didn't want to look at that shit right now. I went to the computer in the living room and went to log on to the magazine's website to see if Emmett had decided to do something about the work crisis.

Apparently not. I sighed and typed a quick bulletin board message for everyone:

"**Because I am not there to produce this issue of 'Travel Monthly' I would like to say I am still very much involved. This brings me to say I am VERY disappointed in all staff members and my husband for not doing a better job. You know we put 110% into this job because we get paid for it. Well if you're not doing the job YOU DON'T GET PAID. So start working to get that issue on the stands people because if you don't I'm making budget cuts and that includes firing people. SO GET TO WORK. ~ Rose Fantasy.**"

Well that was one job fixed. I checked the inbox I had on the site. Almost all messages wanting to know about pay rise. I sighed and sent the same reply to everyone:

"**Due to budget cuts and employees who don't work as hard as they used to I am sorry to announce we are not giving anyone a pay raise right now. ~ Rose Fantasy.**"

I hated sharing a business account with Emmett he tried to make everyone like him and so he sent them messages of encouragement and not lay the law down like I do. I love him but sometimes he can be weak, other times he can be pretty powerful. Or maybe I'm what makes him powerful. I mean could that magazine really run without me? I'd like to see it try. Because I am seeing it try and it's failing miserably. I need to get home!

Well I need more than to get home I need a lot more than that. I have so much I have to do and I know I can't leave everyone here stranded. I might be a bitch but sometimes I care. I sighed and decided I was going to give up on focusing on work. Today I was going to say 'fuck it' because I couldn't put up with this shit anymore.

I walked out of the hotel room and bumped into Carlisle in the lobby I took my phone and headed out. I just told Carlisle I was going out to sort all my problems out and he left me alone. I checked into the nearest spa and started to relax a bit. Maybe after this I can fix all those problems that Emmett should be dealing with.

Alice's POV

This morning didn't really go well. I don't know why everyone was mad at me. Okay so they weren't mad anymore but I knew they were secretly. After I left Rose in the living room this morning I went to my room to get dressed. I had to think about what to wear because I was going to fix things. Or at least try to.

Rose wanted us to start finding things on this stupid list and trying to replace what we lost. Rose seemed to be in control of things but I knew that something was going to go wrong so I dressed up in my most business-type suit and got to work.

Well first I needed brunch. I walked past Rose's room to hear her yell 'FUCK THINGS LIKE THIS DON'T HAPPEN TO ME!' oh no. She's having a break down. That's not pretty. They come every month almost like PMS. I hated when Rose had her break downs. I don't know how Emmett puts up with it.

That gave me an idea. If Rose can't handle this I will. I grabbed my iPad off of the coffee table and went onto eBay. I looked for those ruby red pumps I threw up on. It wasn't hard it looked like Rose had already placed a bid. She really needed to know how eBay worked. A lot of people had already out bid her but I was going to get these shoes.

After an hour of demanding I got the pumps for only $4000 too much? I realized that but it was worth it. Tweet: Just bought a pair of $4000 shoes that I CAN'T EVEN WEAR!

I wonder what else was bothering Rose I hated to ask her things like that. I know we were friends but we weren't BEST friends. Rose didn't have any best friends or even that many friends. I'm like her only one. I think that's because I am using her to get to my dream job but I really do like her.

Well whatever Rose's problems are she can sort them herself all I know is, is that she is getting those shoes. After a while of trying to live life in Rose's shoes I came back to reality. Something was going on with Rose and as a good friend I wanted to know. But my iPad needed charged so I changed my mind and went into my room to charge it.

When I had plugged my iPad into the charger I heard doors open and slam shut. Looks like Rose had left the building. I sighed in relief because I knew if I did go and ask her what was wrong I would be fired. Rose never came across as the opening up type and I had to accept that.

Things were really quiet in the hotel and I had nothing to do so I just played on my iPad and listened to music.

* * *

**In case you didn't know this is what Rose and Alice did when Esme was out getting the golden shoes in the last chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	23. Gone

**Okay I really don't know how this chapter looks to everyone else but I think it turned out pretty good.**

**It took a while to write but if that's all it takes to make it sound good I'm all for it. :)

* * *

**

Esme's POV

I spent the rest of the day with Carlisle we were talking about moving apartments because I told him about the call I got. Carlisle agreed it was probably best to move whenever I found out who the guy was. I wish I was at home so I could do something about it.

When Carlisle and I got back to the hotel everyone was worrying. Alice came up to us. "Have you guys seen Rose?"

"No why?" I asked.

"She's gone!"

Alice held a note up to my face:

_To... Um... co-workers... is that right?_

_Due to my recent break down I have decided to try and GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I know you all don't want to hear that but yes it's happening because the shit that's going on here is really not going well with me. I have tried to do everything I can but the truth is I NEED TO GET HOME! So many bad things are happening to me and I need to fix them but the only way to do that is to go home! I hope you understand that I am leaving as soon as I can and you will be fine without me I am sure!_

_Rose Fantasy_

"What the fuck? She can't bail!" I exclaimed. "When did she write this anyway?"

"I think a few hours ago... I heard her leave and then come back a couple of hours later and then she left again." Alice sighed. "THE BITCH CAN'T LEAVE US!"

"Well it looks like she just did!" Jessica stated.

"Well done retard. Look we have to get her back there's no way we can do this without her!" Alice wailed.

"Calm down Alice!" I tried to get Alice to stop her rant. "Look what makes you think we _can't _do this without her? So far she hasn't really helped has she?"

"What are you talking about? We couldn't have done anything without her!"

"You're right we're screwed!" I wailed.

"Girls calm down!" Carlisle said resting a hand on both of our shoulders. "Look there's no airport around here so I don't think she's going to get anywhere. It's fine. Let's just go out in the city and see if we can find her."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Alice?"

"They got an airport last week."

"Shit. Well then let's go!"

Everyone grabbed shoes and was out the door heading to the airport as fast as we could. Wow people were desperate to get out of here. They were letting flights go out but none were coming back in. It was really hard to find anyone in the airport it was so big!

We eventually found her in a bar of course. She was writing things down in a notepad while drinking every type of drink on the menu at the same time. She looked a mess her hair was in a messy bun, her clothes were old, she was wearing TRAINERS (that is surprising Rose does EVERYTHING in heels), her luggage dumped at her feet and she wasn't wearing makeup.

"ROSE WHAT HAPPENED?" Alice screamed and ran towards Rose.

"Alice what the fuck?" Rose looked up.

"We came to save you!" Alice wrapped her arms around Rose.

"Save me from what?"

"Um...Making a huge mistake?"

"What you mean stopping me from going home back to civilization where I have always wanted to be ever since we landed here, keep me away from my husband, my family, stop me from doing my job? Stopping me from doing all those things just so I can write one damn article?"

"Yes?"

"No thanks I'll stay here."

"But we can't do this without you!"

"Yes you can. Look I can't deal with this shit anymore and I think it's high time for me to go."

"Oh come on Rose stop being a stuck up bitch!"

"Alice I can have you fired."

"I don't care anymore. I can get a job anywhere; magazines have been offering me jobs lately. And I have been denying them because I know if I leave this magazine it's going to fail. Even you know that so you won't fire me you can try bitch but I won't leave."

"Fine stay, go I don't give a shit just don't tell me what to do. I'm going and that's that."

"You know there is more than one reason we can't do this without you." I spoke up walking away from the group and standing beside Alice. "The king and queen expect us all to complete the task unless one of us has died and unless you suddenly drop dead now we can't do this without you. You probably think this is a whole load of shit – we all do – but the difference is we are doing this no matter how shitty it gets. Just because you had one little break down it doesn't mean you can just decide 'fuck it I'm going home' because that's not how you deal with things Rose. Even you know that."

"Well..." Rose gulped down the last of her gin shot. "The thing is I need to get home I have a lot to deal with and it's more serious than running around getting a pair of shoes. If I wanted to do that I would've walked back into 'Fashion Fix' but I didn't and I am here. I run a travel magazine and if I'm not _going _anywhere then the magazine doesn't either. So right now I have to go home fix all the problems and get my life back on track." Rose jumped down from her bar seat holding onto the bar for balance before picking her things up and stumbling out of the bar. Alice, and me and everyone else followed her.

"Rose you can't do this to us! What kind of a boss are you? I mean really you aren't a very good one when all you do is shove alcohol down our throats. You've never really shown leadership during this whole thing. Maybe once or twice but other than that Esme has been showing more leadership than you." Alice yelled after Rose.

"Good maybe she can be the leader here from now on. Esme have a good job because as far as I know you're going to get nowhere with them! I really don't need this magazine, or this life, or any of this! I shouldn't have come to 'Travel Monthly' I should have stayed where I belonged. I should have made a better life for myself. I DIDN'T WANT THIS!"

"What?" Alice froze.

"Oh please do you really think I want to work in a magazine business forever? I never even wanted to start. I had a bad childhood and when I was younger I liked writing so I took English classes and became better. Eventually the idea of working in a magazine sounded like the thing for me so I went for it." Rose turned around and walked towards us. "When I was sixteen social services found out everything about me and put me into foster care. My foster parents encouraged me to go on with my dream.

"So I did, I got my job and I worked hard to get to the top. Eventually I became obsessed with my career. But once I got to the very top I thought there was something wrong. And there was, I didn't really want this. I never had time to think it through I just kept working at this one thing because I knew I was good at it. But really what I want is a family, a good husband, kids. I wanted to be a stay at home wife. I still do... but I can't because I don't have time for that.

"So when I go home this time I will make sure Emmett is the full editor and chief of 'Travel Monthly' I will tell him my plan. We will have the perfect life and I will get what I've always wanted. I know it'll be hard but I will try. Maybe this way I can make sure I did die happy and not think I was happy. This place has made me realize I really don't care enough about my career to do this anymore. So have fun here but just think about it. Is this job _really _worth risking your life over?" Rose walked away again.

"So that's it? She's really gonna give this all up for a _family_?" Alice turned to face us.

"Looks like it." I said watching Rose walk in anything but a straight line through the airport.

"Well I can see where she's coming from but even I wouldn't give it all up for a child."

"Maybe Rose sees it as something different than the rest of us." Carlisle suggested.

"I guess so..." Alice ran after Rose. "ROSE WAIT!"

"What the fuck is she doing?" I asked.

"No idea..." Carlisle sighed.

We watched as Alice ran off to Rose and they were arguing for a while. They then went into the toilets and emerged a few minutes later wearing each others' clothes. Alice ran back to us satisfied.

"You seriously liked her clothes more than yours?" Jessica asked disapproval colouring her tone.

"No but she was wearing wear and tear clothes. And it was the least she could do." Alice smiled.

"I didn't realize you were really so short." Jasper smiled.

"Shut up! It's not my fault I'm small!" Alice whined.

"Alice you know what I mean. If anything you look super cute."

"Aw thanks. Well now you know the reason I'm always wearing heels."

"I still love you."

Alice and Jasper started making out.

"O...kay time to go guys come on and stop making out." Jessica whined.

We went back to the hotel and had nothing to do... I kept thinking about what Rose had said about a family. I can't believe she would give everything up for a family. I mean she'd worked so hard and now she was just going to dump it all. It's not like fame where you would dump everything just to have everyone know you but it was like Rose was famous and she was dumping everything to fade into the background.

I suppose in a way it is Rose doing exactly that but she has to know things might not go the way she wants them to. She knows her family would be nice but those types of things can go wrong fast especially with people like Rose. Rose expects too much and if she does then what happens if something is wrong with one of her kids? Will she toss it away like it was nothing or would she still love it? That's the part that worries me.

"Esme?"

I turned around and Carlisle was staring at me. "Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how Rose will take her new life on."

"If anything she'll realize she made a mistake and do anything for the life she has now."

"Probably. But I just hope she doesn't dump her kids if that's the case."

"Oh Esme you worry too much."

"It's not my fault."

"I know. But to be honest today at the airport I could've seen you doing that not Rose. You seem like the type of person who is ready to settle down and have kids."

"Really? I do?"

"Yes. I mean look at you, worrying about Rose and what she's going to do to her kids when really you need to think about you right now. Your career your life. Rose doesn't need looking after."

"I guess so. So you wanna have kids?"

"Someday but maybe not now." Carlisle laughed.

_Someday but maybe not now. _Hmmm... I'm going to hold you to that Carlisle Cullen and you will regret it.

* * *

**So Rose is gone. Esme might possibly want a family. And Jessica probably doesn't have a clue what's going on! Ha! **

**I have no idea how the next chapter is going to go but I'm sure I can make something up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	24. Mourning

**It's been a while since I updated and I apologize. But I didn't have a clue what to write for this and I almost bailed. YOUR SO LUCKY I DIDN'T. :) **

**I think this is pretty good considering that I did just come up with it earlier tonight.

* * *

**

Alice's POV

_*Ring, ring*_

_Hi you've reached me at a bad time I'm working really hard right now to put a magazine on the stands so leave your name and the reason you're calling and I'll get back to you. Thanks a bunch. Rose._

_*beep*_

"Hey Rose...we need you back. I know you don't want to hear it but we do. There is so much that we need you for not just this. You're a great boss and are good at what you do don't just fuck it all out because you give up. Alice." _*click*_

I sighed and dialled her number again. I'd been doing this ever since we left the airport. Jasper thinks I should stop but I won't. I want to get this message through her head: we need her and if she doesn't get her ass back here we're all gonna die. Well not really die but you know it's dramatic.

_Hi you've reached me at a bad time I'm working really ha-_

Jasper took the phone off of me. "Hey!" I yelled jumping up trying to get my phone. He was holding it up above his head on purpose so I couldn't reach it. UGH I hate being small sometimes. I gave up and jumped on the bed and lay down. Jasper hung up the phone and lay beside me pulling me close to him.

"I can't believe she's gone." I said after a moment of just lying with Jasper.

"I know I can't believe it either. I don't think anyone can." Jasper said smoothing down my messy hair. My hair hasn't been cut since we got here and it was now down to my shoulders. I hadn't even noticed.

"But Rose isn't one to quit. Ever. She's really being a bitch about this you know."

"Really? Because I think she's taking this rather well. Maybe she just had one break down too many."

"Hmm...maybe but I really don't know what will happen to her if things don't go the way she wants them to..."

"Well we'll wait and see." Jasper kissed the top of my head.

We must've fallen asleep because I woke up and it was dark outside. I sighed and tried calling Rose again. I just got her machine. I left her another message though, the same as the last million. _Rose come back we need you. Stop being a bitch! Come back!_

I couldn't sleep so I went into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were still awake cuddling on the sofa. They were watching some weird talk show on TV. I sat in the armchair across from them the nodded at me.

I slumped down in the chair so my chin was on my chest, my nose was buried in the collar of my tracksuit top and I breathed in and it smelt like Rose. I then realized that this was Rose's. I didn't change out of the clothes we swapped at the airport. I didn't want to take it off but I just kind of felt like she was there with me... I didn't realize I was crying until Esme called me.

"Alice? Sweetie?" Esme was kneeling beside me with her hand on my leg. I looked up at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really." I sniffed. "I miss Rose."

"Oh honey come on it's going to be okay. We're going to finish this and then we can go home and you'll see her again." Esme helped me sit upright and went around to the back of the chair to pull my hair into a pony tail. She then gave me a tissue to wipe my tears.

"Thanks Esme," I smiled and took the tissue.

"No problem sweetie I'll always be here for you." Esme sat back down beside Carlisle.

I suddenly felt like I was Esme's daughter. I mean any kid would be lucky to be her kid and somehow I just really wanted Esme to be the one to leave and not Rose. She seems to be the one who wants to come home the most and with good reason. Maybe Esme just knows how her life is going to go. Maybe she's one of those perfect people whose lives end up perfect. That's why she wants to stay here she has it all planned out.

If only everyone's life was as perfect as Esme's seemed. I mean I know she's had her bad things in life with the stalker but other than that she seems fine. I wish my life was as simple as that. I stopped staring at Esme and Carlisle and got up and went back to my room. They were starting to get really lovey dovey and I couldn't stand it. Esme still managed to say good night to me when I left the room.

On my way into the room I grabbed my nightdress and went into the bathroom. When I was changed a folded Rose's clothes up and put them in a Prada bag, took a black sharpie do the bag and wrote 'WEAR AND TEAR CLOTHES FOR SCAVENGER HUNT'. I set the bag down on a chair near the door and went back to sleep in Jasper's waiting arms.

_Baby I like it the way you move on the floor. Baby I like it come on and give me so-_

"Hello?" I automatically was up and wondering who was calling. I always thinking whoever is calling me is really important. So I'm wide awake when I hear my ring tone.

"Alice it's me," a hushed voice came from the other end of the line.

"Who is this? What do you want?" I asked sitting up.

"Look it doesn't matter who I am but I have a problem."

"So I'm not some fucking advice column. Who are you?"

"It's Rose."

I tried so hard not to squeal in excitement. "What do you want?" I said getting automatically pissed again remembering she left us.

"I have a problem."

"I know what is your problem?"

"Well I can't have kids."

"Wait why?"

"Well when I turned thirteen I was really rebellious and done loads of illegal stuff and to make sure pregnancy would never be a problem I got my tubes tied."

"You did what?"

"I got my fal-"

"DON'T!" I yelled. Shit I woke Jasper. "I know what you mean. It just caught me off guard. So how come your only realizing now?"

"Well...when I got home and Emmett and I reunited and he helped me get settled back in...we had sex."

"Yeah and?"

"I realized when he was about to start he wasn't wearing a condom. I didn't tell him my plan and I knew he was careful about these things so I asked him about it. He told me that I told him I got my tubes tied and that we both knew we didn't have diseases so there was no need for one. That's when I got really upset."

"Oh Rose...I'm so sorry to hear." Jasper was now sitting up hugging me close and whispering 'what's going on?'

"Yeah I know looks like I done this for nothing..." It sounded like Rose was crying but I didn't say anything.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Just don't ask me to come back there. I don't want to after I made a huge deal of leaving."

"Okay..." I was a little disappointed.

"Well when I think of something I will let you know." Rose sighed.

"So you're not going back to work?"

"I never told Emmett my plan so I didn't quit. But I don't know what exactly I'm going to do so I'll call you when I do."

"That's fine. See you when we get back."

"Okay. Bye Alice."

"Bye Rose." _*click*_

"What was that about?" Jasper asked.

"Rose can't have kids because she was stupid enough to have her tubes tied when she was thirteen." I said shaking my head.

"Wow. Really? Well that's something."

"I know you'd think she'd remember. But I'd never be so stupid."

"So you mean you might want kids and don't want permanent contraception?"

"Well kids aren't the worst thing in the world."

"I guess so. So what's Rose's plan?"

"No idea."

"Well let's not think about her then. Want some breakfast?" Jasper asked getting up.

"Okay." I smiled and went after him.

We went into the living room where everyone else was sitting. They were all just staring into space. We walked on into the kitchen and got something to eat and when we were done everyone was still staring into space.

"Hello?" I called. Everyone came back to the real world to look at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, we have no plan. And we have a visitor." Esme sighed.

"A visitor?" Just as the words left my mouth Emmett appeared out of nowhere. "EMMETT!" I yelled.

"Hi to you too Alice." Emmett half smiled.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! (Totally copyrighted from TNGUS)**

**But it was needed. EMMETT WTF? Yeah I know I'm a bitch leaving it like that. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	25. Things Are Getting So Fcked Up

**So you wanna know what the hell is going on. Well this is what the hell is going on. Look I didn't exactly plan this to happen but it makes a hell of a lot better sense than what I wanted to do. When I write this it's upon instinct the ideas aren't always thought out. But hey it's a good story right?**

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

Emmett stood in the doorway of the room looking uneasy as we all stared at him in wonder. Before any of us could say anything Alice ran over and hugged him.

"Emmett! I have missed you so much!" Alice squealed.

"I've missed you too Alice. Things haven't been the same since you have left." Emmett half smiled and then mumbled. "It's been too quiet."

"So why are you here?" I asked. He shouldn't have left Rose.

"Well I was getting to that. The thing is that Rose is all upset and I was wondering if any of you know why. It happened just last night. She was upset because of something. But I don't know if I said anything or not because she didn't want to talk to me about it.

"Maybe you guys know something? It was just last night that we were about to go at it and she asked me why I wasn't wearing a condom. I told her it's because she got her tubes tied and then she spaced out."

When we all found out what happened we felt sympathetic to Rose. I mean she had to know that she couldn't have children...or she forgot? But who forgets something so serious? Alice didn't seem as shocked as the rest of us she shook it off and asked.

"So why are you here and not with her?"

"Because I don't know what's wrong. I came here to see if you guys know anything. I thought you were done here when I saw her come into the office. But when the rest of you didn't show up I asked her she said she just bailed. What's up?"

"You came all the way here just to find out what's wrong with your wife?" I asked just to be sure that was what I was hearing.

Emmett nodded his head. "I also came to take over for Rose. She's so cut up but she's throwing herself into work to sort out her life. Or so she says."

"Well welcome to the team." Alice smiled. "First thing is first Rose. Before she left here she gave us this huge lecture about how she wanted a kid."

"Yeah but she got her tubes tied so I always thought she didn't want a kid." Emmett interrupted.

"Exactly but she told me last night the exact same thing you just told us and she said she forgot she got her damn tubes tied. Look I don't understand what's she doing but I know it's something serious. She must be devastated and if you ask me I think you should be back in New York taking care of your wife!" Alice slapped Emmett.

"HEY!" Emmett rubbed his cheek. "Well sorry if she doesn't want to talk about her feelings with me. Also she asked me to come here and take her place. Rose told me you guys need a good leader and that I should be the one here not her. Apparently this place makes her crazy but I don't see it."

"That's because you didn't get dropped off in the rainforest." Jessica shuddered.

"Rainforest?" Emmett looked puzzled.

"Yeah you heard right. This place is fucked up." Alice sighed.

"Man maybe I should have really checked this place out. Sorry about that."

"It's fine I mean we have learnt a lot about the place. But if you ever ask us to come here again we will kill you." I said.

"Okay fine. So what's the plan?"

"We don't have one. I know we really should have one but we don't. So what do you think we should do?"

"Fuck I have no clue. I just got here. What have I missed? Apart from the new guys." Emmett eyed Carlisle, Taylor and Jasper.

"More than you can imagine. Look I don't know what you thought we were going to do here but it's not like we're in California. We've been working our asses off trying to do this shit." I handed him the scavenger hunt list.

"Okay I knew there was some weird scavenger hunt thing I just didn't think you were serious."

"Well we are so get to it."

"How's the shoe thing going?"

"Ugh it's not. We have given up on that for now." Alice shook her head.

"Okay. Well looks like you got most things. Why aren't you moving on?"

"Dude you may not know this but we have barely been surviving everywhere else. We don't want to go back the way we came." Jasper informed him.

"That's understandable I guess. So are you giving up?"

"Emmett when have you ever known me to give up?" I asked.

"Okay you have a point. So what are we gonna do?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the leader?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah but Rose has the skillz I don't."

"Okay so we're doomed!" Alice yelled.

"Chill Alice. We just need to work out what we are doing now."

"What are we doing now?"

"Packing up and going to this rainforest place."

"But I don't wanna go back there! One more day here please?" Alice pleaded.

"Fine but we're leaving here for definite tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot Emmett! I have to go and get my hair done." Alice said taking the band out of her hair.

"Ooh! Me too!" Jessica said and they both walked out of the room.

We were all so happy when Jessica and Alice left it would give us time to think. Emmett then took his phone out to call Rose to tell her he landed but he looked sad when the phone went to Rose's machine. He left a message and went into Rose's former room.

Alice's POV

Jessica and I were at the hairdressers when my phone started belting out Katy Perry. My ring tone changed. Again? Oh yeah I set the settings on it to choose different songs when it rang every time.

_California Girls we're undeniable. Fine, fresh fierce we got it on lock. West cost repre-_

"Hello?"

"Alice!"

"Rose!"

"Okay so there's a crisis."

"What?"

"EMMETT'S GONE!"

"What?" She didn't know he was here?

"Yeah I woke up and he was GONE!" Rose wailed.

"Okay relax. Do you know where he went?"

"No. I'm worried Alice do you think he knows? What if he found out and the idea of a family freaked him out and-"

"ROSE!" Rose stopped babbling. "Look relax its fine he's here."

"What do you mean 'he's here'?"

"He's in In Between Land."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah he came here I thought you knew."

"I'm sure as fucking hell I didn't know!"

"I want my hair to here." I showed the girl who had appeared to cut my hair.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Not you! I'm at the hairdressers. Anyway Emmett told us that you told him to come here."

"I did no such thing!"

"Well I can see that now!"

"Oh my God. He's not going to last one day in that place! Ugh the retard!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Look I don't have time to come and drag his sorry ass back here so you're going to have to get him to come back. Alice, I need him. This whole baby thing is tearing me apart. If he's not here I know I'll end up doing something I regret. Regret even more than getting my tubes tied for fuck sake."

"Look sweetie I wish I could be there to help but I can't. So I want you to be strong and stop whining. I feel bad that you can't have a kid but get a hold of yourself! Lately you've been a moody bitch and I think it's time to work it out of your system!" I looked at the mirror at how my hair was turning out. "STUPID BITCH! I SAID HERE NOT HERE!" Now my hair was too short.

"Alice is this a bad time?"

"No it's fine," I sighed. "Look what you need to do is sort your life out and you don't need Emmett for that. Call me when you get that much done and we'll send Emmett back. Now I have to go. This stupid bitch has fucked my hair right up and I need to see if there's a way to fix it." _*Click*_

"What the fuck was that about?" Jessica asked.

"Ugh don't ask." Besides I'm not sure Jessica would understand anyway.

"Okay. Oh my God you look like a boy!"

"Thanks." Oh no I so did not need this right this second, I would need a wig. Fast.

"No problem. But seriously sweetie the boy cut is so out."

"You would know." I sighed. The girl stopped cutting my hair. "You might as well do it all now that you've fucked it up."

Jessica was so lucky that she was getting a trim and some highlights if I had my way I'd shave her hair off and then we'd see who looked like the boy. I decided to do something better. I took photos of her hair and uploaded them to my website. Underneath the photos I put the caption: _The intern that works at 'Travel Monthly' is a fake! Check out her hair!_

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing just taking photos of before and after."

"Aw thanks. But I really don't need before photos."

"Well it's always nice to have comparison to see how well these workers do I mean after all they did fuck up my hair."

"Good point."

When we left the hairdressers Jessica demand I follow through with the 'after' pictures so I pretended to do that. And then I dragged her into a wig store. Oh my God there are so many wigs here. But they were all for parties. I needed one that could pass off for hair! This was clearly not working out for me.

*100, 763 wigs later*

I found a half decent one but I still got the weirdest looks from everyone else and Little Miss Loud Mouth told everyone what happened to me. They felt bad but I doubt they meant it. Soon Emmett came out of his room on the phone.

Emmett's POV

_EMMETT PICK UP ITS ROSE! _I hated her customized ring tone. _EMMETT PICK UP ITS RO- _

"Hey Rosie..."

"Don't you 'Rosie' me why the fuck are you in In Between Land?"

"Um..."

"EMMETT!"

"I just wanted to know what was wrong with you because you obviously won't talk to me."

"You flew all the way to that shit hole to get the gossip on me?" She sounded calm...

"Um...yes?"

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" I spoke too soon.

"Why?"

"I NEED YOU!"

"Really because it sounds like what you need is a nice spa break or something to get rid of your PMS."

"EMMETT!"

"Oh come on Rosie lighten up."

"How the fuck can I do that? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RUNNING A MAGAZINE!"

"That's half your job too!" I was now in the living room and everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"I know but see...ugh why do I even try..." There was a long pause.

"Rosie?"

"Emmett look I really need you. I'm sorry I'm being a bitch but the thing is...it's getting really hard for me to cope. Whenever I was away it really fucked me up. But I need you. So can you come home?"

"I-I don't know. Baby your co-workers need you out here and so I have decided to take your place. Sorry that you didn't want to hear that but come on. We need this or the magazine is gonna tank."

"I know...look baby I-" There was another pause.

"Rosie stop doing that your scaring me."

"Emmett I have to go. Stay in the city whatever you do just stay in the city."

"Why?"

"I have to come back."

* * *

**ROSE IS COMING BACK! But why?**

**Oh and if you want to see what Alice's wig looks like go to my profile!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	26. Rose: Bearer of Bad News

**I am so sorry if this is bad. Next chap will make up for it!

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

I hung up the phone and everyone was looking at me. So I guess it's not normal the conversation I just had. Aw well.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. She was standing the closet to me and had heard Rose's voice I was sure.

"We have to stay here until Rose comes."

"YAY! SHE'S COMING BACK!" Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Something's up and she wouldn't say what she just said she was coming back."

"Whatever she's coming back and that's all that matters!" Alice danced around me happily.

I wonder why Alice was so happy. I mean maybe I didn't realize how close they were as friends. Still I was worried about Rose why would she come here and not let us come back there? Why is she worried all of a sudden?

Rose's POV

Oh my God. I can't do this. When I was talking to Emmett on the phone and paused the first time I got a letter. It was from my doctor.

I'm dying. It's cancer and it's really bad. I don't know how but the trip made it worse. So I don't know how much time I have left. My hair was falling out but I thought it was stress related apparently it's not. Emmett knows about my cancer and I feel bad I'm doing this to him. He was supposed to be the one! The one that made everything better. Apparently not. My party life has finally caught up with me and I am dying.

The second time I paused it was a letter from Rob Fantasy. I know it was addressed to Emmett but I couldn't sit there and wait for him to come back when the envelope said URGENT on the front. I am so scared about what he's going to do when he finds out...

So I'm going to In Between Land. It's the best way to tell him and everyone else. I don't know how things are going to go. I don't even know what to do with my life.

It wasn't long before I was in the airport of In Between Land. I walked the same way I did when I was making my dramatic exit but I was coming back to bring more drama. I wonder how people will take it. They have to know it's not my fault.

I probably looked bad. I didn't care I just walked to the hotel and I knocked on the hotel room door. Emmett opened it.

"Rosie," He whispered.

"Em," I whispered too. We stood in the doorway looking at each other for a good few minutes until Alice saw me.

"ROSE!" Alice exclaimed!

"Alice," I smiled. Emmett pulled me into a bear hug before Alice could attack me.

"Rosie I missed you. I'm worried about you. What's happening?" Emmett asked setting me down.

"Um...I need to talk to you alone." I said looking down.

"WHAT? You flew all the way out here to talk to HIM?" Alice yelled.

"Chill out Alice I need to talk to him first."

"Fine but I better be next!"

"That's fine."

"Yay! Speak soon!"

Emmett pulled me through the hotel room and into his room. No one took a second glance at me.

"Baby tell me what's going on. And why you are wearing a wig?" Emmett asked. He may not be good at things but he was a loving husband.

"Em...It's the cancer again."

"Oh no baby!"

"Yeah I know. I'm dying from it."

"WHAT NO!"

"I know it's hard for me too."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"No. Not when I have more bad news. Look I don't know how much time I have but I know that it's not good for me to be here long. I love you and you have to know that everything I do is for you."

"Of course. Rosie I wish you had told me things are getting so bad for us..."

"I know. I'm sorry Em. Look I've been trying so hard to deal with everything and I can't do that without you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should come home."

"What no I can't! We need to finish this!"

"No you don't...because...I got this when I was on the phone with you." I handed him the letter.

"Wh-wha-?"

"Yeah I know. I don't believe it either."

"So what that's it? It's over end of?"

"I think so. I mean I guess it's time we did give it up Em. We have bigger things in life to do."

"No we don't! Baby this is my whole life!"

"I know it's mine too! Look we need to do something and soon!"

"Okay go tell everyone I'll be out in a sec I have to phone my dad." Emmett said taking out his phone. I opened the door and almost ran straight into Alice.

"Sweetie glad your back but I am going to have to do you justice. We need to make you look good!" Alice grabbed me and pulled me into her room. I didn't object and this would give me time to think.

How will people cope when I tell them the magazine has tanked? I mean maybe they knew or something but they sure didn't tell me. The worst part is this was for nothing...

Alice made me change out of my two day old clothes and put on some of hers. And then she done my makeup. When she came to my wig/hair I stopped her.

"DON'T!"

"Why? Honey it looks like a hay stack."

"I know but...I-I..."

"Look I don't care what you do I'm fixing it!"

Alice started to brush my hair.

"Oh my God. This is a wig. A really bad wig might I add but still a wig. Why don't you want to show your real hair?"

"Alice I-"

"Let me do the honours." She took the wig off of my head and the hairnet. "OH MY GOD!"

Looks like I lost some more hair. Great. I wonder what she thought of me now. I didn't look pretty that was for sure.

"Alice I can explain."

"Please do!"

"I have cancer."

"WHAT!"

"And it's killing me."

"WHAT!"

Okay so I'm not very good at beating around the bush I get to the point. But even so I did just give two people way more information than I should have in five minutes.

"Alice. There's something else."

"WHAT!"

"ALICE SPEAK WORDS!"

"Oh sorry you are freaking me out! You're dying and there's WORSE NEWS!"

"If you tweet I have cancer I will kill you. And yes there is more bad news."

"I won't. Look I really don't know what could be worse than you dying."

"Well how about the magazine just got shut down."

"THE MAGAZINE WHAT?"

"I know. It's bad. And this has been for nothing. I don't know what to do." I burst into tears. This was not the way I wanted everything to go. I thought when we got away from this place things would get better.

"Oh Rose!" Alice hugged me. "It'll be okay. Okay I know that sounds bad but things will get better in some way."

"Hopefully." I said drying my tears. "Looks like it's time to tell everyone else too.

"Okay."

Alice put my wig back on and we walked out of her room I looked better than when I went in there but not much better. Everyone looked at us as we walked in. I sat down while Alice decided to tell everyone. Thank God she decided to tell them I couldn't stand to be the one that makes everyone sad or mad.

Emmett came in a few seconds later and sat me on his lap. I cuddled in close to him.

"Okay so I guess you all heard me yelling..." Alice started everyone nodded. "Well I do have good reason. Rose has come giving us some bad news. I guess that's not what you want to hear but the truth is there's nothing good about what's coming.

"The magazine has tanked. We all knew it was going that way and now it has. Apparently the last issue wasn't up to standards. Now I don't know what's going to happen now but we'll find out soon."

"I just got off the phone with my dad. There should be a helicopter coming to take us all home tomorrow." Emmett announced.

"What about us?" Carlisle asked.

"You should probably go home."

"But Esme and I are engaged."

"What?" Esme asked.

"Well we're going to be engaged." Carlisle laughed and pulled out a ring.

"Oh Carlisle! You are so amazing!" Carlisle laughed and put the ring on Esme.

"Now Esme and I are engaged.

"Well I guess you can come." Emmett said.

"And Jasper?" Alice pleaded.

"Look maybe. Does this guy wanna go too?" Emmett pointed at Taylor.

"I don't care." Taylor said.

"No we'll stay." Angela smiled.

"Okay. Angela are you sure that's okay with your family?"

"Yeah I've been talking to them for a while and they said it's totally cool."

"Okay just checking."

We all sat there for a while taking everything in. Alice and Emmett didn't mention my cancer and I didn't want them to. This was bad enough news.

Esme's POV

So... This was it. Everything was done. What was there to do now?

Apart from maybe the stalker issue, and getting married I don't have much else to do.

What was there left to do?

* * *

**I have a plan for this no one panic! Okay you can a little if you want because obviously it sounds bad.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	27. Home Again

**Sorry this is so short! Next chapter won't be!

* * *

**

Esme's POV

The rest of the day we packed up all of our things. We barely spoke to one another and didn't know how to feel.

There are points in life where you have everything to say and then others when you have nothing to say this was a time where you just didn't know how to say something.

I could tell there was more than just the magazine drama going on but I didn't push it. Rose seems to be really upset lately and it can't just be because she can't have a child. Some part of me wanted to talk to her but another part of me told me to just leave it.

Carlisle helped me pack my things up and I was thankful. We barely spoke. I know we should but Carlisle didn't think so and neither did I. We didn't have anything to say to one another.

That night Carlisle finally spoke to me.

"So what are you going to do about work?" He asked when we were in bed.

"I have no idea." I said staring at the ceiling. "I guess I could apply for another magazine job but I don't feel like I should. This made me realize I was getting nowhere in my career so maybe I should write a book."

"That would be good. What about?"

"I don't know. An autobiography I guess. Or at least about what happened here because this is something."

"It would be interesting."

"Yeah but first things first I need to get rid of my stalker."

"Of course."

Morning came and everyone was up early. From the looks of it no one slept well. Rose told us a helicopter was coming and so we better get ready to go.

We got home. Things were awkward when we did, mostly because we were left at the magazine publications. Rob Fantasy came and met us.

"Hello, I am so sorry about what has happened to your magazine. What can I do?" Rob looked concerned we all looked at him.

"You could get us our magazine back," Rose started to speak. "You were the one who shut it down in the first place. So we didn't make enough money this month we couldn't help it our best writers were out there doing a project that I heard was your idea. So really this is all _your _fault. Fix it!"

"Rose I don't want you talking to me like that. Look here's the thing I can't help it. Your magazine was losing more money than it was making so I had to axe it. If you want I can set you up with another magazine."

"No thanks I liked the old one just fine."

"Okay is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah you can pay us all one last time before we leave this place."

"You can't leave for good. You have the family name."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Rose started to walk out of the building Emmett in tow.

"You fucked up." Alice said walking out she then turned on her heels. "You should know that we were the best workers you ever had just because we were working for a shitty magazine didn't mean anything." Alice was halfway out of the door when she yelled. "JASPER!" Jasper ran after her.

"Well I'm going up to my suite! Bye dad!" Jessica waved and got into the elevator.

"I just hope you know that I have stuck by this place 100% until now. I just don't know where things went wrong with you Rob." I said and walked out Carlisle coming too.

"Esme's right. This place was amazing and it's been lacking quality recently." I heard Bree say and soon she was walking beside me.

When we got out of the building I called for a taxi. "Bree do you want a lift home?" I asked getting into the taxi.

"Sure," she smiled.

We rode in silence until Bree stopped the taxi at an orphanage.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Well I used to but then I got adopted...when I was in In Between Land I got a call saying my foster parents didn't want me anymore so I'm back here." Bree sighed.

"O-oh okay."

Carlisle and I drove off to my apartment. I hadn't told Sue what happened so she didn't know I was home. I was glad she didn't know if she did she'd be at my apartment and begging to know everything and I couldn't be bothered to deal with that now.

I got to my floor and unlocked the door. I almost forgot about _him _when I suddenly gasped and dropped my luggage.

"Hello Esme," the southern accent was stronger in person. "Your home."

* * *

**The next chapter might be the last one I haven't decided yet.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	28. Unfinished Business

**Okay so everyone wants to know what the deal is with Esme and this dude right? Well finally MM is unmasked!

* * *

**

"Your home."

Carlisle then came running up behind me. "What's wrong Esme?" He looked up and saw what I was looking at.

Now I know everything. I remember. _Him_. The man that was sitting at the table in my small kitchen was Charles's friends. Charles is my ex husband...the one that I didn't actually divorce I just ran away from. Well this could turn out horribly wrong. The man sitting in front of me was obsessed with me in High School.

And I mean obsessed he stalked me constantly. Changed his class schedule so it would match mine, sit beside me in every class, follow me around campus it was crazy. And he got so mad when he found out I was dating his best friend. I never knew what happened to him after he heard about me and Charles getting married. No one did.

And now he was here.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you I would be here when you got home and here I am." He stood up and walked towards me. "You look perfect. But I think I prefer you drunk." He ran his hand down my side and stopped at my hip and pulled me closer to him.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said as calmly as I could. Charles used to treat me this way. He was always the one in control and the way this was going was bringing all the memories back.

"Why? What's wrong Esme?" he asked. "Who's he?" he was looking at Carlisle. He had let go of me by then.

"Th-this is my boyfriend. I told you..."

"Oh well I know but I thought that was just a vacation fling and meant nothing. What about us?"

"We never had anything."

"Yes we did. You don't remember me from high school?"

Oh no. I did remember. In high school...I hooked up with him and he was hooked on me ever since. That's why he followed me to university...and why he was so jealous of his best friend.

"J-Jackson..."

"The one and only." He winked.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well...when we hooked up again before you left for vacation I got hooked on you again. And everything about you came flooding back. I had to see you. And when I found out Charles was out of the picture I was more thrilled. Where is he?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well I assume you're still married because your last name hasn't changed." He held up an envelope with my name on it.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I was really freaked out now...

"That's it. I don't want anything _from you_. I want _you_."

"But you can't have me." I raised my left hand to show him the ring.

"Oh very nice. I could've got you better."

"I don't want better. I want you to quit your sick obsession and get the fuck out of my house!"

"Well it's a little late for that Esme."

"Is this really all you have been doing your life Jackson? Stalking me? Because it's not sane. We can get you some help..."

"Would that please you? If I got help would you want to be with me?"

"...Maybe..."

"Well then. I shall go and get help. I'll be back in ten years Esme. And you know it." Jackson kissed me and left.

I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do. Jackson was a lunatic and he would be back. If anything he'd be back and his obsession would be stronger than this time or the last... Carlisle led me to the chair that was left out from the table and I sat down.

I was staring into space. A million and one things flowing through my mind. This guy was not going to leave me alone until he had me...what was going to happen when he did have me? I wasn't too sure how I was going to feel...

I knew he wasn't going to have me. Ever. Carlisle wasn't going to let that happen. In the next second I was on my phone to Sue.

"Hello?"

"Get. Here. Now." I said and hung up.

Carlisle put my bags in my room and came to sit beside me.

"Esme is everything okay?" Carlisle asked hugging me close.

"Kind of...just don't let him get me okay?"

"Okay...can you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes. But not right now. I need to talk to Sue."

Just then Sue walked in. She sat beside me and took one look before she gasped.

"NO!"

"Yes."

"But...how?"

"I don't know."

"And I didn't even recognize him...oh my God."

"It's okay you didn't know -"

"But I should have."

"It's okay."

"Do you think if I believed that I would be here? Look Esme everything is NOT okay."

Sue knew everything just by taking one look at my face. She knew about the company, about Jackson everything and I never had to say a word. That's what I love about her.

"I guess everything's not okay but what can I do about it?"

"What you do best. Write."

Sue went away and came back with my laptop. I opened it and started typing right away. Soon it was about midnight and Sue stopped me.

"Okay so now you've written. A lot. Now it's time to eat."

Over dinner Sue and Carlisle got to know each other and Sue was excited about the wedding. I was too and halfway through dinner I became Esme again. And I'm sure Carlisle and Sue were glad it happened. I was too. I was me again.

Later that night when Carlisle and I were laying in bed I thought about what he had said in In Between Land. _Someday but maybe not now. _

"Carlisle I want to adopt Bree." I said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I want to adopt Bree Tanner."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know why but I have a feeling it will make things better. Not forever but just for a little while. I feel like it's something I have to do. Please?" I asked sitting up.

"Um...o-okay but I'll make sure you're okay with it in the morning again just to make sure this isn't just drunk talking."

"Fine. But I doubt I'll say anything different."

I lay back down.

"There's something else." I said after a while.

"What?"

"I want to move."

"Why?"

"Because I need to. And I'm positive about this one. I also need to get rid of everything."

"Why?"

"Well not everything _everything _just the things that are memories of my past."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I had a lot of bad memories from the past and this apartment has recently become one of those things. I also don't want Bree to be brought here. Ever."

"Okay Esme. So clear out, move out, move in and adoption. Anything else?"

"No...I don't think so."

"Okay well let's get some rest before anything happens."

Carlisle kissed me on the forehead before falling asleep.

I woke up at six a.m bright and early and ready for anything. Sue had stayed over and she looked at me this morning and knew my plans for the day. It was going to be great.

When Carlisle got up we all had breakfast and discussed our plans for the day. Carlisle still couldn't believe I wanted to move and get rid of everything and he mostly can't believe I wanted to adopt Bree.

"I still can't believe you want to adopt Bree." He said.

"Well...I was thinking last night about what you said about having kids. _Someday but maybe not now._" I recited his exact words. "And well I have decided that today is _someday_."

"Alright I guess it is..."

"I am so happy for you guys!" Sue smiled.

There was a knock on the door. I got up to get it. It was Rose.

"Rose..." I began.

She walked in and sat down at the table. Sue and Carlisle stared at her. I sat down too.

"I'm dying." Rose announced.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Yes I know. It's cancer. And well I can't stop it. Emmett knows and so does Alice but I don't really think I can talk to them about it."

"So why did you come to me?"

"Because I just think you'll listen and have a proper opinion on what I have to say."

"Of course. What do you want to say?"

"That I don't want to die. I mean obviously who does? But I mean it. Emmett doesn't deserve this to happen to him and not right now that the magazine has tanked. I don't know what to do..." Rose burst into tears.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked putting my arm on her shoulder.

"I want you to help me. I made a list last night of all the things I want Emmett to have before I go. It's a small list but I think he needs them." Rose handed me the piece of paper.

I unfolded it and it said:

A child

A dog

A loving new wife.

"Rose I-I don't know how -"

"Well you should because I want him to have these things. He should be happy before I die."

"I know but even so. Why would I know how to get these things?"

"Because everything will work out great for you and I know it. You have Carlisle and soon a family and a great life. And I just think if I had your help things would be a lot easier."

"I'm sure I can get him a dog and a child but a wife? Really?"

"I don't want him to be alone. Which is why I want to give him the three things that will make him feel loved. That way I won't feel so bad for leaving him."

"But that's not your fault. Maybe he doesn't want another wife."

"I know but I still want to be prepared."

"Maybe you should let him do that one on his own. Look Rose you can't always plan life that's not the way it is. And you still have time. So why don't you go and spend that time with Emmett and give him what you can. You had this perfect plan and you could still have it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks Esme." Rose smiled and wiped her eyes. She took the list from me and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." I smiled and Rose left.

"Oh my God." Sue said. "The wicked witch of the magazine industry has a heart."

"That's not funny. She really needs this."

"Sure okay."

After we cleared up breakfast we went to look at houses. When we were in our fifth possible home I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Esme hi."

"Hi Rob. What is it?"

"I need you to come down to the office."

"Why?"

"Just to fill out some evaluation forum. Of the trip."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be there."

"Okay thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and walked over to Carlisle and Sue. I told them I had to leave and they understood and I ran out. It didn't take long to get to the publication building. I walked through to Rob's office and everyone was there. Rose, Alice, Bree and Jessica.

We filled out the forum and went our separate ways. I got back to Carlisle and Sue. They found the perfect house. Once we signed for it Sue and I went off to clear out the things I wanted to get rid of from my apartment and we let Carlisle explore New York.

Things were looking up. And I had never been happier.

* * *

**You probably think I am moving on too fast but that's the point. Esme wants things to move on. She doesn't want to take her life slowly until everything is done and dusted. She hates her past and is trying to escape it when that's done she can live in the moments. :)**

**Only...2 chapters to go! Yes that's what I have decided 2!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	29. Evaluation Forums

**Just what everyone thought of the trip no big deal but I just thought it'd be nice. :P

* * *

**

Evaluation forums for the trip to In Between Land:

Name: Alice Brandon

Occupation: Creative Director

Magazine: Travel Monthly

Evaluation: Well I have to say that it didn't turn out the way I had planned. I have been on business trips before to many places and this was by far the most interesting. I just wish it could have been a little bit more normal. The things we did at that place weren't normal at all and I have to say it was fun...despite what has recently happened.

* * *

Name: Bree Tanner

Occupation: Column Writer

Magazine: Travel Monthly

Evaluation: My first and last travel piece for the magazine, that no longer exists. I find it interesting to be the first of few people to be able to come to the unknown lands. I really think it was once in a lifetime even though it was a little crazy. But if I got the chance to go again I would go. I knew it was some kind of game but it was fun. The only thing I would really change was who I went with.

* * *

Name: Esme Evenson

Occupation: Editor

Magazine: Travel Monthly

Evaluation: I have been with Travel Monthly for a long time and I am sad to see it go. The trip was very different from the usual we do. But it was new and that's what drew me to the idea. I guess it was much unexpected but it was good. You've never really lived until you've been to that place. It seems a shame that no one will find out what happens to the place.

* * *

Name: Jessica Fantasy

Occupation: Intern

Magazine: Travel Monthly

Evaluation: Look I don't know how to do these because I've never been anywhere but now that I have I don't EVER want to do it again. Those types of things don't work for me. I will never be able to travel normally again and I think it's best if I just stay in New York.

* * *

Name: Rose Fantasy

Occupation: Co-editor and Chief

Magazine: Travel Monthly

Evaluation: I was not the best leader out there and I'm sure loads of people will agree with me but I think to be fair I did a pretty good job. Things have been tough on me lately and it breaks my heart to find out we done it all for nothing. Even if I would do it all again in a heartbeat. Everyone worked hard well almost everyone and I am very proud of the team for the work they put in.

* * *

**I don't know why I wrote this if you want me to be really honest. I just did. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	30. Later On

**Nothing big but the last chap. I loved writing this and I guess I could've written everything all happy but I didn't. Besides... I don't know what would happen EXACTLY if they wrote the article and everything.

* * *

**

Alice:

Alice Brandon went on to many great things when she left Fantasy Publications. She decided to start her own clothing line and married Jasper. They live happily in New York.

Angela:

Angela continued to live in In Between Land with Taylor and she learned to love the place for what it was. She visited New York to see what everyone else was doing and has introduced the magazine world to the people there.

Bree:

Bree was adopted by Esme and Carlisle and lives with them in a house in New York. Bree is a writer at a new magazine and is hoping to become editor and chief one day. She loves Carlisle and Esme and wouldn't have it any other way.

Esme:

Esme got her fairytale ending. She found the perfect home and married Carlisle. They adopted Bree a few months later and now are living happily in New York. Esme never heard from Jackson again and has now published a book about her experience working at 'Travel Monthly'. She is also working on another book about her experience in In Between Land.

Jessica:

Jessica still works at Fantasy Publications at the front desk and has learnt basic computer skills. She is trying to work harder to get a better job after realizing she could do better. The trip with the girls really helped her see there was more to life than 'Daddy's money'.

Rose:

Rose passed away a year after 'Travel Monthly' was shut down. But not before she provided Emmett with everything she wanted him to have. Rose started a magazine for regular women who work for a living and left it in the care of Esme. Rose and Emmett had a very close relationship the year that Rose had left and Emmett insisted he never wanted to be with anyone else and lives alone with his dog.

* * *

**Well there you go. :)**

**I have to say it feels good to finish my 2nd long story. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


End file.
